Slow Dancing In A Burning Summer
by b.freeman
Summary: “I hope your dreams take you... to the corners of your smiles, to the highest of your hopes, to the windows of your opportunities, and to the most special places your heart has ever known.” Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. Can love and friendship concur all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.

Summary: Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Luke and Jake are best friends who all grew up together. Nathan and Luke are twins and Jake is their younger brother. Haley and Jake are juniors while the others are seniors. The story starts off the summer before their senior and junior year. They all end up spending the summer at Brooke's family's cabin! What that summer will bring to the group will forever change their lives; mistakes are made, secrets are revealed, friendships are tested while others grow and of course, love is in the summer air. Once the summer is over can they head back to school and remain the friends they have always been? Only time will tell. Couples are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Told in each characters pov.

AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so I am a little nervous about putting my story out there. I have been reading fanfic stories for about 6 months now and I have been thinking about writing one myself for some time but never had the guts to so until now. I hope you guys like my idea and will stick around to see where I will be taking this story. I appreciate constructive critism and if you guys have any thoughts or concerns please let me know! Anyway I will stop my rambling now! Hope you enjoy and please review, thanks! xoxo

Slow Dancing In A Burning Summer

Prologue

_Haley's POV_

June 9, 2008

Haley James here, and today is my high school graduation. Sounds exciting right? Wrong. I mean it should be, I did accomplish what I'm been dreaming of since I started high school—becoming valedictorian of Tree Hill High's graduating class of 2008. Don't get me wrong, it's still an honor but I can't help but feel a little despondent in a way. After all these past four years have been the most life changing and heartbreakingly beautiful. Why would I want to walk away from it all. It's the only thing I have ever known.

Anyone ever tell you that the day you graduate high school is the day when all your dreams come true? It's a day when possibilite vast? It's a day that marks the beginning of the rest of your life? Yeah? Me too.

To tell you the truth my dreams came true along time ago. As for the day that started off the beginning of the rest of my life, well that was the day I realized I was in love for the first time. I mean truly in love. I guess it all started two years ago when my friend Brooke decided for all us, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Jake and I that we would be spending the summer at her parents cabin. 

Destination, Lake Tillery, North Carolina. It was the summer before Brooke, Peyton, Nate and Luke's senior year and she wanted one last hurrah before they all left Jake and I behind to discover the so called "real world" and to offically become college kids. Little did we know then that over the coarse of one summer the friendships we took sixteen years building would be tested in a way none of us ever thought possible. I guess you could say that summer is what tied us all together, in more ways then one. It was kind of like that saying "We'll always have Paris" except in this case it was "We'll always have Lake Tillery." It was a summer where secrets were revealed and mistakes were made. A summer where hearts were broken and tears were shed. A summer that brought love amoung six friends and once we all returned to school that year, things between the six of us had changed; we weren't the same people anymore, therefore our friendships wasn't the same.

Now I can't tell you exactly how everything went down or how everything happened or how everthing turned out, at least not yet. Remember, good things come to those you wait. However, I will give you this: people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end and as for friendships go, you better believe they're worth fighing for, at least the true ones are anyway.

So here's a story about six friends who risked it all for love, faith, and a little bit of hope.

Buckle in, your in for one hell of a ride.

Haley: Distinguished guests, parents and this year's graduating class...


	2. Beginnings

Chapter One

"_**It is important to honor our **__**beginnings**__**, to remember that we matter and that we have a place in this world that no one else has**_**.**_**"**_

Brooke's Pov

_June 6, 2006_

Ok, so here's what you need to know. The name is Brooke Penelope Davis but I'm guessing you already knew that. I live a simple life here in Tree Hill, NC. Well as simple as life can be I guess. I have my friends and my clothes and that's all I really need. I'm really into fashion in case you didn't pick up on that already but anyway, I thought I would give you the low down on everything that involves well, me! Okay, here I go.

My bestest friends in the entire world are Haley James and Peyton Sawyer, my very own tutor girl and goldilocks. What can I say about those two? We basically grew up together. We were always acting up and causing trouble. No, wait let me rephrase that. Peyton and I were always acting up and causing trouble. Haley was always the one bailing us out of that so called "trouble" we would get into. She's always been the sensible one in the group. Haley never seizes to amaze me; she's always seeing the good in people and wanting to help others. I'd kill anyone who told her this but I've always looked up to her. I know what you're thinking. It's kind of strange, right, looking up to someone who's a year younger than you? The truth is, she's always been miles ahead of me. She's a feisty one though, and I couldn't love her more for it. You don't want to be in the wrath of Haley James when she's gets mad, she can really throw a mean punch if need be.

H. James is currently dating Lance Bradley. They have been going out for a little over a year now; well at least they were up until a couple days ago. They seemed happy, at least on the outside they did. No one ever really knows what goes on behind closed doors. However, I do believe that Lance really loved Haley, at least at one point. I could see it in the way he would take of care her and the way he kissed her. Sometimes people just fall of short of the person they hope to be and end up being someone entirely different. Someone they aren't proud of.

It was the last day of school and we were all sitting around the lunch table. I was trying to convince everyone to spend the summer at Michael and Victoria's cabin at the lake. No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, Michael and Victoria Davis, the ever wonderful parents ever girl wishes they had, ah yeah right! Anyway, we were all sitting around the lunch table when...

_Flashback 2 days ago:_

"_Gome on you guys, it's the last chance we'll get to do something fun together before we're all senior, minus Jake and Haley." Haley and Jake gave her pointed looks for rubbing that little known fact in for the thousandth time that day. "Please, you guys. I mean look at is this way, Nate you finally get some much needed time away from dear old dad. You too Luke. I know how much he pressures you guys about basketball, even when it's not in season, which totally cuts out of my Nathan and Luke time," she said in a flirtaious banter but still trying to get her point across. "And Jake this will allow you and Peyton some alone time for three whole months with no interruptions from Hot Larry coming in Peyton's room every 15 mins with the lame ass excuse about fixing the bathroom sink just to make sure you guys aren't doing the nasty."_

"_Brooke, how many times to I have to tell you to not to talk about your hot dad fantasies around me, espiceally when it's MY DAD! That's just gross dude!"_

"_I can't believe you would tell Brooke of all people about our indiscretions. You know how she loves gossip."_

"_I resent that comment Jake and besides Peyton tells me everything. We're girls, we tell each other everything, don't we Haley?"_

"_Um, Sorry Davis but I'm staying out of this one, and besides I don't know if I want to be away from Lance that long."_

_I looked over and saw Nathan roll his eyes but very discretely as to make sure none of us saw, but he obviously didn't succeed very well in that because not only did I see it, but Peyton saw it as well. Peyton gave me a look that said "Did you just see what I just saw?" and I gave her a look back that said "Oh yeah sister, all the time!"_

_Just when I was about to continue addressing my case on this whole spend the summer in a cabin thing, which is a totally awesome idea on my part, Lance comes over and I'm stuck having to wait until he leaves to continue operation: Lake Tillery. There's absolutely no way he's going with us if I want my plan to work. _

"_Hey Haley, do you think we could talk for a minute?" he looked around the table and saw all the familiar faces. Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Jake and of course Haley. It was an everday occurrence during lunch time to find the six best friends since grade school to sit together. He suddenly became very nervous and he knew he couldn't do this here, not with them all staring at him. "Alone?" he asked finally. _

"_Yeah, sure. I'll just meet up with you guys later." _

"_Bye tutor-slut!"_

"_Urgh I hate it when you call her that"_

"_What? Nathan, it's not like Haley's a virgin…"_

"_Can we just not talk about Haley and her virginity please." He said as a statement rather than a question._

"_Or lack there of."_

"_Peyton!" Nate, Luke and Jake all screamed. Apparently they didn't like talking or even thinking about Haley and her sex life. To them she would always be that innocent little girl who wanted to wait for Prince Charming to come and rescue her before she gave it up. I guess Prince Charming came a lot sooner then any of them thought. Especially Nathan. _

_Haley and Lance went off to go speak in private. Only private was just a few tables away and the gang could mildly hear the low whispers of a true lovers spat. All of them looked on in curosity._

"_What's going on Lance?" Haley silently began to get really nervous. Lance was steadily taping his foot and playing with his belt buckle, a nervous habit of his that she found…aggrivating. _

"_Haley, you know I love you right?"_

"_Of course I do and I love you too."_

"_You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and that you are the most important person in my life. I don't know how or when any of this happened but my feelings for you are very strong. So strong that sometimes it freaks me out and causes me to do stupid things. Things I normally wouldn't do, like I was a completely different person or something."_

"_Hey." She said tenderly. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me Lance. I trust you completely. I mean after a year, how could I not? Now, something is obviously bothering you a great bit but you need to know that you can tell me anything, okay. Anything. I'm always going to be here for you. I promise."_

"_God, Haley you're making this really hard." Lance began to get tears in his eyes and knew now that he had to tell Haley the truth. She deserved to know the truth, except this truth could end the single most important thing in his life and that was his relationship with Haley. _

"_What? What Lance? What is so bad, that you can't tell me, your girlfriend?" She knew now that this was something serious. She didn't know what it was he was trying to tell her but somehow she knew that whatever it was that things between her and Lance wouldn't be the same after this conversation._

"_Haley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Haley just sat there utterly confussed until she looked up and so a single tear drop from her boyfriends eyes._

"_What are you sorry about? Lance, talk to me." _

_After moments of silence Haley started to grow irriatated and was now beyond angry. So many thoughts were running through her mind at that moment. So many possibilites of what Lance did that was so bad he felt he needed to reasure Haley of his love for her. All of a sudden a light bulb switched off in her head and she finally began to understand what all of this was about. _

"_What did you do Lance?" she said with a slight tone of ugrency in her voice but yet very stern. "Huh, tell me!" she demanded._

"_Haley, I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry. I love-" but before he could finish his sentence Haley stood from her seat and was pacig back and forth._

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence! You may be sorry but you do not love me, if you did love me you wouldn't have done what you did. I want to hear you say it." _

_Lance couldn't even look at her. He felt so qulity and he knew he was going to lose the love of his life after finally admitting what he did. Why had he been so stupid? Yes, he was scared and wasn't sure how to handle such strong feelings like that but he didn't have to go and…_

"_Say it, damn it!" Haley now begain to yell and slowly people started to take notice and watch this heartbreaking breakup unfold. "Say it." She said in a low but despearte voice. _

"_I slept with someone else." He said as tears were now freely falling from his face. He tried to reach for Haley's hand in a despearte attempt but she refused. She couldn't even look at him. _

"_Haley, don't leave. Please can we talk about this? I know you still love me and despite what you may think I do love you. I love you so much. I can't believe I could go and hurt you like this when you have been nothing but good to me. I promise it won't ever happen again."_

_Haley, now seated across from him on the other side of the table, just sat there in silence. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her whole world was falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it. _

"_Haley, please!" _

_Lance slowly made his way towards Haley and surprisingly she didn't back away from him. He went in to grab a hold of her hand and she allowed him access. _

"_Do you remember when we first started going out, how we would go down to The Meadow, just outside of Tree Hill every Sunday morning?"_

_Lance was surprised at her question but was glad like she was talking to him._

"_Yeah, I do. How could I not? It's where we had our first kiss, its where I told you I loved you for the first time. A lot of great memories were made there. It was the place we went to when life got too much to handle. It was our place, just ours. I fell in love with you there. _

"_So did I."_

"_Haley-"_

"_We haven't been there in a long time Lance and we haven't been those naïve teenagers who fell in love and believed that we would always be together for a long time either. I think the day we stopped going there is the day I stopped loving you."_

"_No, Haley you don't mean that." He said as his sobs began to subside._

"_And it's the day you stopped loving me too. I don't hate you, I just can't do this anymore. We both deserve better."_

"_Maybe someday we could be together again. I know we can. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end, Haley."_

"_Maybe." She said with a small smile, as she began to leave."Goodbye, Lance."_

_That night Peyton and I had came over after school insisting we have a sleepover at Haley's house. We brought the ice cream (cookie dough, of course) and The Notebook. Everything you need for a broken heart. _

_End Flashback_

I never really liked Lance with Haley, not because I didn't like Lance but because I always wanted her to be with Nathan. Anyone could see that they belonged together and anyone could see how much Nathan was in love with her, well except Haley and maybe even Nathan himself. The way he looked at her when he thought no one was looking, it was like she was the only person in the world that really matter to him. God it kills me sometimes, not because I want Nathan to look at me that way, but because I want somebody, anybody to look at me and really see me. I want someone to see the real me, the person I'm too afraid to let the world see. I just want someone to love me for me, that's all any of us really want.

Alright, enough about me, I still haven't gotten to the rest of my fabulous crew. Now where was I? Oh yes!

P. Sawyer, the tortured artist, fake goldilocks and all around badass, well sort of. Peyton doesn't let a lot of people in; trust is a big deal for her. I guess it's because when she was ten years old her mother left, without a good-bye or an explanation, just a note that read "I'm sorry and I love you." Peyton told me once that if you love someone, you love them forever. You don't just up and leave one day and never come back. She's never really gotten over her mother leaving and I don't blame her. I just wish she could find some type of closure, or talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me, or Haley, or even Jake, just someone. Someone she can open up to, so she can let all that anger out that's been building up for the past seven years and be happy. She deserves happiness more than anybody I know.

So, I'm pretty sure you've guessed by now that Peyton and Jake are very much together. They've pratically been dating since they were in diapers. They're like this generations Cory and Topanga. They have this beautiful relationship that I don't ever see going away and I think if it did we'd all lose a little bit of hope. They give the rest of us, who are still trying to find love, the faith to continue looking because it seems to me, it's definitely worth the while.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake-the always charming trio; the Scott boys. In Tree Hill they are known for two things: basketball and well basketball. Although their last name is Scott, I can tell you right now that those boys do not live up to that infamous last name of theirs. In fact, the only thing they have in common with the last name Scott is that all three of them can kick some major ass in basketball. Dan Scott may have been one hell of a basketball player back in his day but he has nothing on his three boys.

Nathan Scott is a martyr. Don't let his cockiness fool you, he would do anything for his brothers and us three girls (he can be a total softy sometimes, but shh he doesn't like it when I tell people that). Although, I'm sure he would fight the world if he had to just to protect one long blonde haired brown eyed girl.

Nathan has only had one serious girlfriend, anybody else was just a random hook-up. He tends to do that by the way, just meet girls and has sex with them, but he's not a bad guy, he just makes bad choices when he's overtaken by the enemy we call alcohol. Anyway, this old girlfriend of 

his was Rachel Gatina. I wouldn't say they were an epic romance or anything but you could tell that they cared very deeply for one another. They broke things off at the beginning of junior year when Rachel's partents told her they were moving half way across the country to some small town she never heard of in Oklama.I think they still keep in touch but I haven't heard him talk about her in a while, but then again none of us have ever asked about her either. Just know that when Nathan loves, he loves with his whole heart and never looks back. Just don't piss him off, you can't tell him anything when he gets mad.

Lucas Scott is a poet. He's always saying the right things and doing the right things. He always seems to be there when you need him. He's the greatest guy I know and I don't know what I'd do without him.

Jake Scott is a musician. So you know he has to have good hands (Peyton's a lucky girl!) He's openly honest and treats women with the upmost respect. I'm glad Peyton has someone like Jake. I think Haley had a crush on him growing up. I know I did, but he's always been Peyton's and he always will be. He's the kind of guy you see a future with, a life with.

So how did a martyr, a poet and a musician all come from Dan Scott's gene pool? That's something I'll never know!

"Davis, get your fashionably cute ass up out of that chair right now. " Peyton screamed, running into her room.

"Well hello to you too P. Sawyer."

"Look, we need to talk…"

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who left reviews, I really appreciate it! I would like to give a big thank you to ItalHunni28 for helping me with this story and encouraging me to write it! Anyways, hope you guys like it! Please Review. Thanks, xoxo**


	3. Convincing Friends

**AN: Hey guys! I just want to say thanks to those who left reviews. It really means a lot when you take the time to review. I also want to apologize for any errors I made in last chapter. I went over this chapter about fifty times to make sure everything was perfect. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and I will try and update again in the next few days. Please review. Thanks! Xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Two

"_**If you cannot convince them, confuse them.**__**"**_

_June 6, 2006_

"Davis, get your fashionably cute ass up out of that chair right now." Peyton screamed, running into her room.

"Well hello to you too P. Sawyer."

"Look, we need to talk…"

Peyton's Pov

_**3 Hours Earlier**_

_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all._

Peyton was in her room listening to Dashboard Confessional's "Hand Down", while working on another one of those, what Brooke likes to call "creepy, nobody understands me," drawings she does when Jake came in.

"Hey baby."

"Hey yourself."

Jake came over and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before proceeding to Peyton's bed and laying on it like it was his own.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I was coming over to see what you thought about this summer vacation thing at Brooke's lake house.

"Ah, I see."

"So…do you want to go?"

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it. I mean I guess it would be fun but what about Haley? There's no way she'll want to go. Not after the way her and Lance left things. God, he makes me so mad. I wish I could just go over to his house and kick his sorry ass for cheating on Haley."

"I know Peyton. You and me both, but Haley can't hide out forever. She's going to have to face it sooner or later, infact I think Nathan was on his way to her house when I left to come here. You know if anybody can convince Haley to go, it's Nathan."

"So did the twins say they wanted to go?"

"You better be glad they weren't here to hear you calling them that. I don't know why it bothers them so much, they are twins. I guess they're just jealous because the youngest brother got all the good looks."

"Oh, so who's the cocky brother now babe?

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I actually think it's a good idea. You know Brooke, she's never one to plan something boring and it does give us some alone time." Peyton said as she made her way over to Jake and started nibbling at his ear. It gets him every time.

"Peyton don't think you can convince me to go just like that. There has to be a little more action that just nibbling at me ear, which by the way is really…really sexy."

_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy?  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer._

"Oh Jakey baby, you know there's a lot more where that came from." Peyton said as she began to leave a trail of soft open mouth kisses down his jaw line while her hands began to caress his chest underneath his shirt. "You know this could be our last chance to really spend some time alone together before I go off to college next year. I mean I know we'll have all next school year but you know how busy you get with basketball and schoolwork will be a bitch this year for the both of us. Not to mention college applications and visits to those colleges. I just want this summer to be something special, something for me and you to share. You know next summer when I graduate I'll be spending…" Peyton had to stop herself. She hadn't told Jake about Los Angeles yet and she was waiting for the right moment. I mean it was a year away, she had to time right? She wasn't even sure if she was going to take the offer. She had so many opportunities presented to her before she even started her senior year. Savannah College of Art and Design had been sending her stuff about going there for a little over two months now. It was a great school and she would love to study art but that's not all she was interested in; there were so many other things. She was confused and she sure didn't know which direction she wanted to go. She loved Jake, but opportunities like that don't come around every day. She decided she wasn't going to mention anything to him until she knew what she was going to. She didn't want to tell Jake something and then do another. She would never do anything this important without talking to Jake about it first. She knew her decision would greatly depend on how Jake felt about things. Some may say that it's stupid to base your decisions on someone else but Jake is her entirely life. "..so much time with my dad you know really when you think about it, the timing is perfect." Jake was confused as to why she all of a sudden wanted to take this little trip down Lake Tillery way but he wasn't complaining. He too, soon realized that the timing was indeed perfect. He hated to admit it but after this summer him and Peyton wouldn't be spending as much time together and that's something he wasn't ready to deal with.

"Yeah I know you're right. I just hate talking about college and you guys leaving next year. I'm going to miss you like crazy." He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw so much love within them. "I hate being away from you and its going to suck so bad when you leave. Damn it why did Dan and my mom have to have me a year later than the rest of you guys? And Haley's parents didn't do her any favors either."

Peyton couldn't help the little laugh that came out at his words. Jake sure was cute sometimes.

"Well there's one up side babe. Haley will still be here. At least you guys will have each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's her I'll be spending my senior year with."

"I don't think any of us would know what to do without Haley. I'm surprised Brooke and I survived so long without her when we were kids."

"You guys were pretty attached to the hip if my memory serves me right."

"Yeah, those were the good old days. Oh god, listen to me 'the good old days' where the hell did that come from?"

_The words are hushed let's not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some._

Jake just stared at his girlfriend in amazement. He really loved Peyton and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He knew they would be together forever. They had to. It's the only way he wanted to live his life—with her by his side.

"So I guess it's settled then, we're going!"

"You bet your ass we're going. Now come here."

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy?  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer._

Jake grabbed Peyton and threw her down on the bed in one quick motion. He was ready for some of that action he was promised and he wasn't leaving until he got what he desired—Peyton. He started to leave open mouth kisses down her neckline. After being together so long, they knew exactly what the other person liked and didn't like in bed. He knew how to handle his girl and he thrived in the fact that he could make Peyton whimper his name with just one touch. For the next hour they satisfied each other in every way possible, surprisingly with no interruptions.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it._

* * *

Nathan's Pov

On my way to Haley's, I found myself driving by Lance Bradley's house. I'm tempted to stop and pound the guy for hurting Haley like he did, but I don't. I just don't understand how anyone could hurt her like that. She's perfect. She's got these deep, chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in for days, her long, wavy blonde hair and her smooth, silky skin—it's heaven. I tell myself everyday that if I ever get a chance to be with her, I'd never let her go. Sometimes I find her goodness overwhelming. I don't know how she does it but she makes me want to be a better person. I just wish I could call her mine, even if it was just for one day.

After very little thought I decided that Brooke's idea for the summer was actually her best yet, especially after the morning I had. Getting away from Dan Scott for two and a half months is exactly what I need. It'll be like getting my very own dose of ecstasy—a state of bliss and pure elation.

So I arrive at Haley's house with every intention of convincing her to go to Lake Tillery for the summer. Now I know it will take some work but she better be glad it's just me and not Brooke. She can be scary when she wants something bad enough.

I knock on the door several times before I let myself in. Haley's parents are like Morticia and Gomez except less scary and they don't wear black. You can pretty much do as you please in the James household. If you have sex, wear a condom. If you drink, don't drive. If you're going to smoke weed, you better offer them some.

As I get to Haley's room I see her door is slightly opened and I instantly recognize the familiar theme song in the background. It's the same routine every time. Whenever Haley is sad or feels sorry for herself, she seats in her room watching "Friends" reruns with a pint of cookie dough ice cream in her lap and her brown teddy bear she's had since she was three, Mr. Waffles, is never far behind.

"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, cause your there for me too."

Haley was surprised by Nathan's sudden appearance in her room but she couldn't contain her laughter when she heard him sing. She loved that boy, she really did but his singing, well that was just awful.

"Nathan, what, what are you doing?"

Haley was in full hysterics now that Nathan was dancing. If Haley thought Nathan's singing was bad, she obviously hadn't seen his dancing.

Nathan's planned at worked. He hadn't seen Haley smile in almost a week and he had missed it.

"Trying to make you smile and forget about that ass Bradley. If I'm not mistaken I think my plan worked beautifully. Is that a smile I see?"

"Well you always knew how to charm ladies Nate."

"That I do, but I'm just looking to charm one lady tonight."

Haley smiled at Nathan and motioned for him to join her on the bed.

"So what brings you by Nate? And don't say it was to eat ice cream and watch "Friends" reruns with me, because I know that's not it."

"Haley, I think you know why I'm here."

"Look Nate I don't want to talk about it ok. I'm sorry if you wasted your time coming over here."

"Haley, time spent with you is hardly what I would call wasted."

Haley's heart began to flutter and beat irregular and her stomach felt like it was tied in knots when Nathan looked at her with such intensity. Nobody has ever looked at her like that before, not even Lance. This surprised Haley. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Haley mumbled a quick thanks underneath her breath before Nathan could continue.

"Look, the reason why I came over here was to convince you to go to Lake Tillery with all of us this summer. Now before you say anything, let me present my case."

Haley looked at Nathan skeptically before nodding her head, signaling him to continue.

"Thank you. Now I know this whole thing with Bradley has impaired your decision to go but honestly Hales I don't think it should. You shouldn't be wasting your time or tears on this guy. He obviously didn't care enough about you to stay faithful to you, even when you were there for him when his sister died last year. Now don't get me wrong, I feel bad for the guy since he lost his little sister and I know you were close with Michelle but you don't deserve to be treated like that and I sure as hell won't stand for it. This summer could be the beginning of a whole new chapter in your life and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from it. I know you'll regret it if you don't go and what will you do all summer without your five best friends with you? Sit around in your room binging off cookie dough and watch every episode of Friends for like the thousandth time? No, because that would be a waste of a summer. Come on Hales, you know you want to go, you know I want you to go if you don't go and I'm pretty sure Brooke will come over here and drag your fine ass out of bed and force you to go, so either way you look at it Hales, you're going whether you like it or not."

"Well I guess no matter what I do I'm not going to have a say in the matter, so it looks like I'm stuck spending my summer with you and the rest of those idiots I call my friends."

Nathan enveloped Haley in a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying…

"Don't say I never gave you anything, Hales."

There it goes again. Haley's heart began to flutter a little faster this time and before she knew it she found herself liking the sensations Nathan's words gave her.

"So, you think I have a fine ass?"

* * *

Brooke's Pov

"Look we need to talk…Jake and I are in."

"In? What the hell are you talking about Peyton? If this is some sort of innuendo…"

"No, No nothing like that Brooke. God you really do have a one-tracked mind. Jake and I are in…for the summer."

"Oh! P. Sawyer I promise you won't regret this.Yay; this is going to be so much fun." Brooke said as she jumped off her bed and clapped her hands together. "Ok so now all we need to do is convince Luke, Nathan and Haley. The boys will be a piece of cake. Haley on the other hand might take some convincing."

"I don't know about Lucas but Nathan is definitely down for the summer. In fact Nathan is over at Haley's as we speak."

"Oh, really!" Brooke said with a devilishly grin. Maybe she won't have to do anything at all. Maybe her little plan has already been set into motion by the gods of fate. Yeah, fate is definitely on her side today.


	4. You've got me running

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long for the update. I've been really busy this week. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you guys like. The song is by Tegan and Sarah. Enjoy! Review, Review, Review!! xoxo**

Chapter Three

"_**All we need is the truth in our hand, someone to call a friend. Never fear the darkness. All we need is just the sun in the sky, and the hope of a summer to come with the meaning of love."**_

_June 7, 2006_

_Luke's Pov_

"As a rule, men worry more about what they can't see than about what they can…" As I sit here reading Julius Caesar I am reminded oh how much I love literature. I almost forgot how powerful words can be. For someone who wants to be a writer, you would think I would have something more profound to say or words of encouragement and love but the truth is I have none. For the past few months I have been trying to write my very own novel; a memoir of sorts. However, that has become increasingly difficult with each passing day. My life just doesn't seem to hold much meaning at the moment. Out of all my friends I would say that I'm probably the least adventurous. I don't really party much and when I do I end up getting blastered and wake up the next morning with some Chinese symbol for a tattoo on my shoulder. Brooke says it means fun. That's right, you guessed it. Brooke took me to a bar about two months ago insisting that I was in desperate need of some fun. Like an idiot, I agreed. She got me drunk, beat me at pool and dragged my drunken ass to a tattoo parlor. We both got tattoos that night. She got one on her hip while I got one on my shoulder and that's not even the past part. We got matching tattoos! If you didn't know us you would think we were some Hollywood couple getting matching tattoos to show how much we love each other but no it was just the alcohol impairing our already flawed judgment. Since that day I haven't done anything simply because Brooke said I needed to have more of that so called "fun". She's actually on her way over here now. For the past week she's been annoying everyone about this idea of hers to go spend the summer at her parent's lake house. She may have been able to manipulate her way into convincing the others to go but there's no way I'm going to give her the pleasure of knowing she got to me, despite the fact that I have indeed decided to go. I will admit I am a little too broody sometimes but Brooke doesn't have to know that.

_General Pov_

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she jumped on his room and scared the crap out of him.

"What the hell are you doing? You shared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." She said nonchalantly. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked as she tried to get a peak at what Lucas was writing.

"Nothing important." Lucas closed his laptop and turn around to get a better look of Brooke."Alright Brooke what's got you extra cheery than usual?"

"Well guess what happened to me today. I'll tell you! Jeyton and soon to be Naley are in and before you say anything, no it's not some sort of innuendo; I already got myself into trouble with that one yesterday. Alright, so pack your crap and meet us at Haley's."

"Ok one, how did all of us going to Lake Tillery happen to just you? And two, who said I was even going?"

"Please like you would spend all summer alone…with Dan, and this whole thing was my idea so yeah, it did happen to me. This just proves how much of a genius I am."

"Really, a genius huh?!"

"You know it baby." Brooke said as she winked at Lucas. He gave her a small smile.

"Alright well if I agree to go on this little vacation of yours, for the entire summer, then that means you have to do something for me."

Lucas moved his way to the edge of the bed where Brooke was sitting Indian style and came very close to her face. Almost too close.

"What?" Brooke said as her breath caught in her throat.

Brooke would be lying to herself she didn't think Lucas was attractive. The attraction, it's always been there between the two and sometimes they would even catch themselves flirting. Brooke knew she could fall in love with Lucas if given the chance to do so, but she would never act on her feelings. Fear would always set in and all her insecurities would get the best of her. She couldn't ever loose Lucas. He was too important to her.

"You have to promise me, no more tattoos."

"Deal."

"I have a feeling that you and I will be getting pretty close this summer." Brooke eyes flew open the second Lucas said those words. She didn't understand what he meant by that and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Lucas noticed the surprised look that appeared on Brooke's on face and quickly explained himself further. "You know since Jake and Peyton will practically have their tongues down the others throat all summer and Haley will be dealing with this whole Lance thing and Nathan, well I don't what the hell he'll be doing but my guess is it'll have something to do with basketball and girls, namely Haley. So that, pretty girl, just leaves you and me to fend for ourselves." Luke said as he patted Brooke's nose affectionately.

"Right, I mean what else would we be doing?" Brooke said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were over at Haley's getting ready for their trip. They both had packed earlier and were now at Haley's helping her get everything together. Brooke thought Haley should have a new look after her break-up with Lance and was determined to get Haley over the cheating whore, which to her surprise had been a lot easier than she thought.

Brooke was currently looking through Haley's closet while Peyton was at the computer downloading some music for their trip. Haley was in the bathroom getting all her toiletries together when she heard her phone ring. All three girls stopped what they were doing. They knew that ringtone all too well. It had been a recurring ringer in their lives for over a year now.

As Haley made her way towards the phone Peyton stood up from her seat and beat her do it. There was no way Peyton would let Haley talk to that insensitive jerk.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

"There's absolutely no way I'm letting you answer this phone, Haley. It gives him the upper hand. Do not let him have the satisfaction."

"She's right tutor girl. If you answer that phone it'll give him the impression that maybe there's still a chance for you guys and that you miss him. And since there's no way in hell you're going back to him, there's no reason for you to answer that phone!"

"Nicely said Brooke."

"Thanks! I just came up with that myself."

"Brooke, that's ridiculous. I made it perfectly clear to him that we were over. I don't love him anymore and I'm not sure I ever did. Our relationship was based off of some fairytale I made up for myself and I think the same goes for Lance. From the very beginning our relationship didn't stand a chance. You guys remember how we started and why we started. No lasting relationship should start on an impulse. I mean yeah we were friends first but then Michelle died and I think we just clung to each other to ease the pain. Despite what he's done he's still my friend and I care about him a lot. I don't expect you guys to understand that. We went through something together that I wouldn't wish on anybody, not even my worst enemy. So I guess in a way we'll always be tied together."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other. They knew how hard Michelle's death was on Haley. They didn't know Michelle personally but they knew that being there when it happened couldn't have been easy on Haley or Lance. Haley was right, they didn't have any idea what her and Lance went through together so in a way they understood Haley's reasons for wanting to continue being Lance's friend. However, they were going to make sure he would never get the chance to hurt Haley again.

"Now can you please hand me my phone Peyton? I really appreciate you guys concern but it really isn't necessary. I love you guys and I know you want what's best for me but if I decide to talk to Lance…just as friends I would like your support." Haley said with an exhausted breath. "So do I have it?"

"Haley you know we'll support you in any decision you make."

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you tutor girl, but if Lance try's anything that goes beyond my definition of friendship I'll beat his ass."

"Dooley noted." Haley said as she laughed at Brooke's antics.

"Well I'd better finish packing so we can be ready when the guys get here."

Brooke and Peyton nodded in agreement. Haley looked at her phone and saw she had a new voice mail. She put the phone in her purse and decided to listen to it later when she was alone and away from Brooke Devious and Peyton Sour.

_Haley's Pov_

Okay, yes "sour" doesn't really make sense but I can't be tutor girl all the time!

_General Pov_

"Haley you are going to look smoking this summer if I do say so myself. You actually have some really cute clothes, who knew?" Brooke said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, Brooke, I actually have cute clothes. You know what else I have? A love note you wrote to Lucas in the 3rd grade professing your love to him. And he'll finally get to see that love note if you don't stop insulting my clothes…and my hair by the way!"

Brooke stuck out her tongue at Haley and threw a Brooke Davis creation tank top at her face.

Peyton had to snicker a laugh. Brooke and Haley, or Baley as Brooke liked to call them, were sure something else when they were together. They were definitely a laugh riot.

"So how far is Lake Tillery from here Brooke?"

* * *

The guys were all at home playing some basketball in their driveway waiting for the girls to call and let them know they were ready to leave.

"What time to Peyton say we needed to pick them up from Haley's?"

"She didn't. She said she would just call when they were ready. That if she gave us a time, it would be pointless because she and Haley have Brooke and we don't. Then I asked her well 'what does that mean…you have Brooke Davis?' Then she goes 'Have you met Brooke?' Apparently Brooke takes like two weeks to pack for something, and to get ready."

"Sounds like Brooke."

"Yeah, so I don't know what time we'll be leaving today and from the looks of it, it may not be until tomorrow."

"Well I hope it's soon. The faster I get away from Dan the better."

"He wasn't too happy when I told him about our little vacation away this summer. I actually thought he was going to pop one of those veins he gets in his forehead when something doesn't go the Dan Scott way."

Nathan and Luke laughed at that statement. They knew firsthand what Jake was talking about. They get the vieny and slightly rosey forehead daily because apparently none of the Scott sons can do anything right. Dear old dad has to pick apart everything his sons do, otherwise he would remember when he was their age and on top of the world until he stumbled to the ground and boy did he stumbled hard. He pretends as if it never happened. Maybe he wouldn't be so hard on the boys if he never left his pregnant girlfriend in high school and lived to regret it every day. That's right Danny boy has another kid out in the world. It's something Nathan, Luke and Jake don't like to talk about. They hate their Dad for many reasons but the main one is that he prevented them from knowing their older brother or sister and that hurts, more than any of the brothers realize.

"Well I guess I could continue beating your sorry asses at ball, but what would be the point in that, if I already know I'm going to win."

"Always the cocky one."

"Well it beats being the nerdy one."

"Dude that was lame, besides intelligent guys are attractive to girls."

"Oh really, I haven't seen Brooke doing any cart-wheels over your…what was it you call it? Oh that's right, intelligence.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Brooke and I are just friends."

"Right, kind of like Nathan and Haley are just friends."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Oh please! You two need to open your eyes and take a good long look at what's in front of you before those girls finally give up on your asses. Well Brooke anyway, I don't think Haley realizes what's going on with you two yet."

Nathan and Luke were about to protest until Luke's phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Hey Broody!"

"Hey Pretty Girl"

"And he says their just friends." Nathan laughed at Jake, even he could see the chemistry between the two but he also knew his brother and that meant that Luke wouldn't be opening up his heart to Brooke anytime soon no matter how much he wanted to.

Luke hung up the phone and turn to look at his brothers. Was that a smirk he saw on Jake's face? Jake never smirked. Nathan was always the one who smirked between the three of us. Luke just chooses to ignored it.

"The girls are ready. We should go."

* * *

_ I could see you ten or twelve times a day_

_I think it's best we do it your therapist's way  
I grow my hair long and wear big coats, yeah  
I get so lovesick my sad thoughts float_

Everyone was in their own little world. They had been on the road for about an hour or so. For the first forty-five minutes all anyone could hear was Brooke's raspy chatter and Haley's soft voice singing along to the music. Peyton finally got feed and told Brooke to shove it. It had come out a lot harsher than she intended so for the past fifteen minutes no one has said a word.

_Time, you've got me running  
News broke today so we're not talking  
I think it's best we do a little bit of stopping  
I want a house on a beach and you in my dreams  
I need water, yeah, and a love, love, love, love_

**Nathan's thoughts: ** Damn Brooke and her big mouth. I'm glad Peyton told her to shove it when she did because I don't think I could take another two hours of her constant nagging and those quizzes she was reading in _Cosmo._ I mean what the hell was that about? Anyway, I guess I should be grateful to her. I mean she did invite all of us up to her parent's lake house for the summer, when she didn't have to. She got me two whole months away from Satan and I couldn't be happier. I'm really excited about spending time with Haley though. We haven't spent much time together lately and now that _he's_ out of the picture I can finally have my best friend back. I've missed her. She's the only person in my life that I'm able to really open up to and I think that means something, something way beyond my knowledge. When I'm with her I feel like I can do anything. She's the stillness I experience when my world becomes unsettling. I thought a lot about this and I think I'm finally going to tell her how I feel. I thought I was being discreet about my feelings but Jake made it pretty clear that I haven't been. I doubt Haley has notice anything; she's been too busy watching 'Friends' and eating cookie dough. Oh God, Brooke! I have to talk to her before she goes and blabs everything to Haley before I get the chance to tell her myself.

_Time, you've got me running  
Time, you've got me tired  
Well I've got more for the world than this  
(I've got more)_

**Haley's thoughts: **Well,I guess there's no turning back now. I know I really need this, just to get away for a while but I really miss Lance. Now don't get me wrong, I will never forgive him for what he did to me but we were friend's way before we got together. I guess I just miss what we use to be like before we became a couple, before everything with Michelle, before everything got so screwed up, which reminds me, I still have to check my voicemail. I wonder what he has to say to me. I wonder how he's doing. I know Lance. When something bad happens he closes himself off from the rest of the world. I was the only one that was really there for him when Michelle died, his parents ignored him for the longest time. They blamed him for her death. I guess I'm just worried about him. I'm really excited to be spending the summer with my friends though. I haven't really spent much time with them lately. I guess that's my fault. I'll be sure to spend a lot of time with Nathan. I feel like our friendship as gotten a little off track lately. In spite of this, when he came to my house yesterday, something was different. I was different. I got this weird feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake. I've never felt anything like that before. So I'm just going to embrace the summer and whatever happens, happens.

_I've got love that I need to give  
(I've got more)  
And I've got more for the world than this  
(I've got more)  
And I've got love that I need to give_

**Brooke's thoughts: **I swear sometimes I can't stand Peyton. Her little moods swings need to go. All I hear from her is I love Jake, Karen left me, blah, blah, blah and all I see her wear are those plaid skirts like the badass that Gwen Stefani is. P.S. Peyton is not a badass. Why am I even wasting my thoughts on her? I choose to ignore Peyton for the rest of the summer. Okay maybe not the whole summer but she'll live to regret pissing me off and by the look on her face I think she already does. Did I mention how much of a genius I am? This summer is going to be fabulous! Operation Naley is a go and Lucas is already loosening up a bit. I can't wait to spend time with him and see how much trouble I can get him into. I've already promised him no more tattoos but there are other things we can do! Jeyton, can get a little boring sometimes if you ask me. I think they need to spice things up in their relationship. I've mentioned this to Jake several times but he says that they're already hot enough. Yeah like Jake knows what's hot, or does he? I don't know, Jake is kind of on the shy side, and they say those are the ones you need to look out for and those hands (yum)… who am I kidding? They probably have a better sex life than me. Oh god, that's a scary thought.

_News broke today so we're not talking  
I think it's best we do a little bit of stopping  
I want a house on a beach and you in my dreams_

**Luke's thoughts: **Okay so I guess I have to give Brooke some credit. A summer away with my friends is exactly what I need. I think it's what we all need; some time away from Tree Hill, at least for a little while. I don't know what Jake and Nate were talking about earlier but Brooke and I are just friends. We always have been. I couldn't ever risk us getting together. If we did I know I would break her heart. My heart isn't ready for something that I know Brooke could give me. She's one of my best friends and I couldn't stand the thought of breaking her heart. I'm glad I'll be spending most of my time with her this summer, when I'm not trying to write my novel (trying being the operative word there). She's a great girl. We always have fun when we're together. There's never a moment when I'm with her that I don't catch myself smiling or laughing. She does that to me sometimes, makes me smile when I least expect it. I can't explain it, she just does. This is exactly why we could never be anything more than just friends…or could we? Ah, I don't know. I never know how to make up my mind.

_I need water, yeah, and a love, love, love, love Time, you've got me running  
Time, you've got me running_

**Peyton's thoughts: **So maybe I was a little harsh on Brooke earlier, it's just she can get a little annoying sometimes. Although, I'm sure putting up with me all the time is a breeze. I'll have to make it up to her later. It looks like we're finally heading to our summer of mystery. None of us have ever been to Brooke's lake house before, well besides Brooke. This should be an appealing change in scenery. As soon as we get there I have a feeling Jake will drag me away from the rest of the group. I think he mentioned something about skinny tipping earlier. I can just picture him now. Oh god, did I just moan out loud? I think I did because now everyone is looking at me. Is that Jake…smirking?

_Time, you've got me running  
Time, you've got me running_

**Jake's thoughts: **My girl wants me. I can see it in her eyes. I must have gotten to her earlier. Great, now I'm picturing her naked and my pants are getting a little tight. Calm down Jake Jr. we'll be seeing mommy soon. Oh yeah, this summer is going to rock!


	5. Funny Little Feeling

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and a special thank you to those who added me to their favorite authors and favorite stories. I'm going to be out of town for the 4****th**** of July so I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys before I leave. Don't worry though, I won't be gone long. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter starts off the summer at the lake. The drama will be coming soon; I just want to set the pace for everything first and kind of let you guys in on their background. Enjoy!! Review, Review, Review. xoxo**

**Chapter Four**

"_**The flower has opened, has been in the sun and is unafraid. I'm **__**taking**__** more **__**chances**__**; I'm bold and proud.**__**"**_

_June 8, 2006_

Peyton's Pov

We have been at Lake Tillery no more than twenty-four hours and already Jake has had me in so many different positions. I swear you'd think we were sex addicts the way we've been going at it, but what can I say? My man's hot.

Jake's Pov

I knew Peyton wanted me the second we got out of the car last night. After that moan she let out on the drive down here, I started imagining several different positions I could get her in and how we were going to christen every room of the lake house. If Brooke didn't believe our sex life was hot enough, she definitely would now. I can't help it, my girl's hot.

General Pov

Jake and Peyton were currently at the docks by the lake. They had been out there pretty much all morning. They were waiting on Brooke to get the boat ready so they all could go out on the water that afternoon. Peyton was sketching some of her art work while Jake writing some lyrics for a song he's been writing.

"You almost done with your drawing babe?" Jake said as he put his writings done and made his way towards Peyton. He went and sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He made sure is hot breath touched her smooth skin just above her shoulder; it was her weak spot.

"Ummm. Almost honey." Peyton had to control herself. She was getting hot, just by him being next to her. She didn't want to get herself in a situation where she couldn't say no, right here out in the open.

Jake started to leave wet open mouth kisses on her open shoulder. He could tell Peyton was enjoying it when she arched her back and grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Baby, you got to stop that."

"What? Why?"

Jake was taken aback. He never thought he would hear Peyton say no to sex…with him.

After seeing the look on Jake's face, she knew she couldn't resist him. Those puppy dog eyes get her every time.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want to, because believe me I do." Jake smiled down at her and she gave him a little peck on the cheek. "It's just I don't like the fact that we're out in the open like this. Anybody could walk up here and see us.'

"That's half the fun."

"Well would be it 'half the fun', if some guys came up here, or your brothers and saw me naked?"

Jake clenched his jaw at the thought of another guy seeing Peyton naked, especially his brothers.

"**Nobody** is going to see you naked but me."

"I know babe, only you."

"Only me." Jake said as he held her tighter and gave her a tender kiss.

"Although, it would be kind of fun if we went skinning tipping. Didn't you mention something along those lines yesterday?"

Jake could never resist Peyton. She was an addiction to him. He would do anything for her.

"I guess I did."

Peyton gave Jake a passionate kiss that left him breathless and just before things really started to heat up, she pulled away and started taking off her clothes. She always knew how to leave him wanting more.

Jake watched Peyton in awe. Every piece of her body was a work of art. He could get lost in her forever.

Peyton sensed his staring.

"See something you like?"

"I see everything I like."

"Well if you want a piece of this, then you're going to have to catch me."

"Wh-"

Before Jake could finished his sentence he saw Peyton dive into the water and come up smiling at him.

"So were you going to join me or what?"

"Oh baby, you know you don't have to ask me twice."

Jake quickly took off his clothes and dove in after her. They were soon seen fooling around in the water and anyone who got a glimpse of them could see how much in love they were.

"So, you up for being a little bold?"

* * *

Haley's Pov

Finally. I've been trying to get some alone time all day and now that I have it I'm a little apprehensive about listening to Lance's voicemail. I was going to do it last night but Brooke insisted we all go out to dinner at this local restaurant in town. Then when we got home, Jake dragged me away to talk about music. We've been secretly writing music together for a while now. It's not that we don't want to tell the others, it's just…well I guess it's because we're scared or at least I am anyway. Jake is really talented. I can see him going places with his music. Me, on the other hand, I'll be lucky to get nights at Tric. Tric is a club in Tree Hill that Peyton's mom used to run until she left town. Deb runs it now. She's done a great job with it. Peyton helps out a lot there. She even has her own all ages night called House of Freaks. I guess she's just trying to keep the memory of her mom alive. I think she thinks by keeping it open Karen will come back one day. She would never admit that, she likes to act like see hates her mom but the truth is she just wants her to come back home. We all do.

General Pov

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Haley dialed the number for her voicemail and was anxiously waiting to hear what Lance had to say. She started biting her bottom lip and began playing with her pinky ring. It's a nervous habit of hers she's been doing since she was a little girl. After typing in her security code, she held her breath for what was to come next…

_Haley, it's me Lance. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, or possibly ever. I just…I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk, you know like old times. I miss that. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. How me, you and Michelle would go done to The Meadow and just get away from the rest of the world. I miss her. I dream about it sometimes. You know, how it happened. It just seems like I can't get it out of my head. You're the only person I can really talk to about it. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope one day we can be friends again…like before. I heard you were going away for the summer. I think that's great Haley, I really do. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. I love you. Please call me sometime, just to check in. I hate not knowing what's going on in your life. Anyways, I guess I should go. I'll tell Michelle hello for you in my dreams._

Haley's Pov

"I miss her too Lance. We're going to be okay."

I had tears in my eyes and memories of that day came flashing back to me. My head was spinning and I couldn't sit still. I looked out over the water and something caught my eye. It looked as if someone was waving at me. A figure I couldn't quite make out; everything looked like a blur. Then, suddenly…no it couldn't be. She's gone.

"Michelle!"

I heard myself call out her name. What am I doing? She's gone. That's not her. She isn't real.

"Michelle!"

Nathan's Pov

I was out taking a walk in the woods near the house when I heard, what seemed like Haley's voice screaming Michelle's name.

I made my way back towards the house and that's when I saw her. She was on the porch, which overlooked the water. She was reaching her hand out, like she was trying to grab something.

"What is she doing?"

I was getting close to her now. She hasn't noticed me yet. I don't see how she couldn't.

"Haley?"

Haley's Pov

I can hear someone calling my name. Is it her? No. She's fading away. Where is she going?

"No don't go."

"Haley."

There it is again. If it isn't Michelle who is it? That's when I saw him. It was Nathan, my best friend, my angel.

"Nathan? Is that you?"

My surroundings were starting to come back to me. Everything was becoming clearer. I looked over and saw Nathan's concerned face, and then I looked back out onto the lake and saw nothing. She wasn't there anymore, if she ever was.

"Yeah Hales, it's me. What are you doing?"

Nathan's Pov

I looked down and saw she had her phone in her hand. She had a tight grip on it and as I tried to take it from her she flinched.

"Don't."

I could barely hear her. She spoke almost in a whisper.

"Don't what Hales?"

"Don't ever leave me."

I didn't know what was going on with her today but I knew it must have something to do with Michelle. It's been over a year but she still has nightmares about that day.

"I promise Haley. I won't ever leave you. You don't ever have to worry about that, okay?"

"I love you Nathan."

I knew it wasn't the same kind of love I feel for her but somehow it still made my heart beat faster.

"I love you too, Haley. I'll always be here for you. Always-"

"And forever."

* * *

General Pov

"Luuuke! Are you done yet? I'm ready to hit the water."

"Brooooke! Will you just calm down a minute. We do have all summer you know. I'm just making sure everything with boat is where it should be and is working properly. You wouldn't want to go out onto the water and have your day ruined when the boat stops working, would you?"

"No." She said defeated. "I guess not.

"Good. Now it'll just be a few more minutes and then we can get your cute little ass out on that water."

Brooke was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"You said I have a cute ass!"

"What? No I didn't."

Luke's Pov

Damn it! I've been hanging around Brooke too much. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

Brooke's Pov

I think I'm rubbing off on Lucas. Let's see what else I can get out of him.

General Pov

"Yes you did. What else do you think is cute about me, Luke?"

"What? Nothing…I was just…umm…I…"

Brooke's Pov

He is so adorable.

Luke's Pov

Alright, Luke get your foot out of your mouth and say something.

General Pov

"It's okay Luke; you don't to tell me…now. I have all summer."

"Ha…right all summer."

* * *

General Pov

_I'm not doin fine  
I'm desecrating lives  
I boned a phone booth of a lady shaky heinous crimes  
Nailing hands down to floorboards  
angry side gone overboard  
and  
I'm bored  
still bored  
I'm so bored_

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"So you ready to go ride the tub with me?"

"Oh, umm I don't think so Nate."

"What? Why not?"

Nathan saw the hesitation in her eyes. He knew why.

"What did I say earlier Haley? I won't let anything happen to you."

"Come on Tutor girl. You can do this. This is what the summers about; taking chances."

Haley was tired of being afraid. She wanted to be bold for once. She wanted to make Michelle proud.

"You're right. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit."

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

As Nathan and Haley made their way to in the water Peyton looked at Luke and Jake.

"You think she's ready for this."

"Honestly I don't know but she's going to have to stop being so afraid. Michelle would want her to have some fun."

"Haley's a strong girl. She can do anything. Don't worry so much Peyton."

"Luke shouldn't you be helping Brooke with the rope. I'm sure you would love to get a look at that cute ass of hers."

Brooke had told Peyton about what Lucas said earlier and Peyton thought it was hilarious. This was the perfect time to embarrass Lucas.

"I can't believe Brooke told you about that."

"Oh believe it baby." Brooke said as she came up behind Luke and gave his ass a little squeeze.

_Oh I'm a slow move guy  
No time for swattin flies  
Appeasing bees knees easing g string seizing wheezing funny little feeling  
Lick it dry  
Wonders just who am I?  
Prison warden, teenage boy, transvestite with high heels on  
Hey where has my life gone  
ain't done anything I want  
according to my list  
I've still got so many musicians to kill  
will kill until I fill my landfi-i-ll full of bodies standing still_

Nathan and Haley were securely buckled in their life-jackets and helping each other get into the tub. They could see Brooke slap Luke's ass and they both laughed. Their flirting was borderline boyfriend and girlfriend territory.

"Ok, you guys ready!"

"Yes!" Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

Lucas soon took off with the boat. Haley started to get really nervous but it quickly went away when Nathan grabbed a hold of her hand and gave her look that said 'I got you. There's nothing to worry about.' After being out there for about ten minutes Haley was starting to really enjoy it. It was almost liberating. She looked up to the sky and somehow knew that Michelle was looking down on her with a smile. She felt relieved and soon had the courage to let go of Nathan's hand.

_I've got a funny little feeling  
My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
And sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

_  
_Brooke, Luke, Peyton and Jake looked on and laughed. They both looked like they were about to fall so Lucas decided to do a doughnut.

"They're definitely going to fall now!"

_I've got a funny little feeling _

_My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah_

_I'll cannonball right through the ceiling_

_And sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

Haley came up from the water laughing. Nathan looked at her and smiled. He hadn't heard her laugh that hard in a long time.

They made their way to the boat and climbed in. Haley was still laughing which made Brooke and Peyton laugh. The boys looked at each other with confused looks.

"Girls."

"Oh shut up Jake. Who's next?"

"I got round two."

"No, I called second."

"No fake goldilocks, I don't believe you did."

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

"I'm proud of you Hales."

"Thanks Nate. I'm proud of me too."

_I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little feelin  
I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little feelin  
feelin  
feelin  
_

"Aw, how touching. Now can we please get back to me!?"_  
_

"Brooke!"

_Oh, you know the feeling_

**AN: The song is called Funny Little Feeling by Rock-N-Soldiers. Also sorry about the spacing. I tried fixing it up it was taking forever and I started getting a headache.  
**


	6. Dare you to move

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. It really means a lot to know that you guys are reading my story and are taking the time out to review it. Well here's chapter five. It's a little longer than the others but I'm sure you guys won't mind. Hope I don't disappoint. I think you guys might like this chapter. I just have a hunch…lol. Review, Review, Review. Xoxo**

**Chapter Five**

"_**It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance. It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live.**__**"**_

_June 15, 2006_

General Pov

It had been exactly a week since the gang had arrived at the lake and surprisingly everything was going according to plan. Brooke found that operation get-Nathan-and-Haley-to-realize their- feelings-for-each-other really didn't need much operation at all. They've been spending so much together already, without the help of Brooke. Jake and Peyton were pretty much the same as they have always been; they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lucas and Brooke had grown closer. Lucas had been trying to teach Brooke how to play basketball. He quickly found out that he wouldn't have to teach her much. Being a cheerleader paid off. She was already athletically coordinated; she just needed some help with her jump shot but Brooke Davis wouldn't just choose to learn basketball for no reason. She definitely had something up her sleeve and only she knew what it was.

Brooke had dragged Nathan out of bed at 7:00 this morning to help her with breakfast. She wanted everyone to have a good breakfast before they all headed out for the day and did their own thing.

"So Nate, you and Haley have been spending a lot of time with each other this past week. Is there something you would like to tell me…anything, anything at all?"

Nathan knew Brooke all too well. He knew what game she was playing and he wasn't going to have any of it. He couldn't risk Haley finding out that he wants to be with her from someone else, especially from someone as conniving as Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, promise me you won't say anything to Haley. I want to tell her myself. I have it all planned out actually and I don't want you ruining it."

"I'm shocked Nathan, that you would think such a thing. I may love gossip and I may be a sucker for love but I would never..."

Nathan gave Brooke a look that said 'bullshit'.

"Ok maybe I would, **BUT **I promise I won't say anything to Haley." Brooke said matter of factly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. However, I do have to say this-"

"Oh god, what now? It's always something with you Brooke." Nathan said slightly annoyed but still in a somewhat joking manner.

"I will give you exactly forty-eight hours, starting now, to confess your love to Haley and if you haven't done it by the end of the forty-eight hours then I will have to intervene and do some Brooke Davis damage. Understood?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay Brooke, I'll make that deal."

"Good. I knew you would."

"But I'm not doing it because you're threatening to tell Haley before I do. I'm doing it because I'm not going to be afraid anymore. It's like you said Brooke. This summer is all about taking chances and going after what you want and I want Haley. I'm going to get my girl."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Nathan. She was so proud of him. She knew better than anyone how hard it's been for Nathan to open his heart up to someone but he would do it if it meant he would get Haley in the process. After everything that went down with Rachel, Nathan just kind of closed himself off and built up walls around his heart. It's taken a good long year to finally have those walls broken down but if anybody could do it, it was Haley.

"Yes you are Hotshot! Now help me with these pancakes. I don't want to burn the house down before we can even start this, what seems to be a summer of romance."

Nathan and Brooke shared a laugh. They weren't the best cooks in the world but how hard could it be?

After about another thirty minutes they were finally done with breakfast and were ready to wake up the others.

"Nate, I'm going to go wake up Peyton and Haley. I think Luke and Jake got up a little while ago and went for a run."

Brooke was about to make her way upstairs when Nathan came up behind her and stopped her.

"Hey Brooke, I just wanted to say…um…well…just…Do you think Haley feels the same way? About me, I mean. Do I even have a shot, or am I just looking for a broken heart?"

Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and gave me a small smile.

"You got nothing to worry about."

With that, Brooke gave Nathan her signature wink and walked upstairs leaving Nathan alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

* * *

Peyton's Pov

I have to say, Brooke really out did herself this time. I don't think any of us have had this much fun since freshman year when we all went to Florida for spring break. Of course Haley and Jake were still in junior high but that didn't stop Brooke. When she's determined to do something, she doesn't back down for anything. I admire her so much for the chances she takes. Sometimes I wish I could be a little more like Brooke. She's so carefree and original. She never seems to worry about anything. If she does, she sure as hell doesn't show it. She's been a great friend these past seven years while my mom has been gone. I don't talk about her much. In fact my closest friends rarely hear me mention anything before my teenage years. It's too hard to think about her. Some of my best memories were when I was a kid but I can't bring myself to think about them. I know Brooke, Haley, Nate, Luke and especially Jake want my mom to come back, not just for me but for them too. She was like a second mother to them. That's one of the reasons why I help Deb with Tric. We all love that place and I guess we think that if we keep it up and running and leave everything the way my mom left it that maybe she'll come back one day and be proud of us, proud of me, for keeping her dream alive. I would be lying if I said I knew why she left, because the truth is I have no idea. I thought she was happy. I thought our family was happy. I ask myself everyday why she left. Was it because of me? What could have I done differently to make her stay? Was it because she didn't love my dad anymore? I ask myself these questions all the time and every time I do, I come up with different answers. I dream about her coming back sometimes. I wonder what I would say to her if she did. I wonder what she would say to my dad. I wonder what she would say to me. I wonder a lot of things. Every time I try to talk to my dad about her he changes the subject. It broke his heart when my mom left. He started working a lot and our relationship as father and daughter suffered because of it. It hasn't been until recently that he has started to come home a lot more. I don't know why the sudden change but I'm happy about it none the less. Although I miss my mom terribly, a part of me doesn't want her to come back. I'm scared that if she does come back she won't be the same person or that she will just run away again. My mom used to tell me that if you love someone, you love them forever. So despite what she's done I know she still loves me, just like I love her but somehow that doesn't seem to be enough, otherwise she would have come back by now, or never left at all.

"Ahhhhh!"

"My eyes!"

"Luke! Close the door."

"Oh right sorry."

Once I was done getting ready, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Luke sitting on my bed. 'Oh boy this should be fun.'

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there. I feel so stupid and embarrassed."

"Luke its ok, it's like not you planned it or anything. So what? You saw me naked. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"What?" Lucas looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not me, you idiot. I mean you've seen other girls naked so it shouldn't be all of a shock to you."

"Oh. Well duh but you're one of my best friends and you're my brother's girlfriend. Oh god Jake! He's going to kill me, when he finds out I saw you naked."

"Relax Luke. I won't say anything to Jake. I know how jealous he can get, even with his own brother. This didn't mean anything, it was an accident. It's not a big deal so there's absolutely no reason we need to tell Jake. So your ass is safe…this time, just don't do it again!"

"Oh believe me I don't want to see that again!"

"What's that suppose to mean? I have you know I have an awesome body. Jake seems to really love it and I bet you if I were to take my clothes off right now and give you a better look you would surely agree with him."

"Oh that's not what I meant. I think you're a beautiful girl Peyton, I really do and my brother is lucky to have you. It's just you're like a sister to me, and one day I hope you well be…"

"Luke it's okay. No need to continue further."

"So this little incident is going to stay between us and only us right?"

"Of course! No one ever has to know."

"Good because if Jake or Brooke ever found out about this we both would be dead."

I looked at Luke and smiled. I knew he liked Brooke. I have to find Haley, she now owes me twenty bucks.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sawyer?"

"You said if Jake…**and** Brooke ever found out-"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You can't take it back now Scott. My little ears have already heard that not-so secret-anymore-confession of yours."

"Whatever."

"Don't get defensive. I think it's sweet."

"Well…just…damn it…breakfast is ready. We better get down there."

As I watched Luke make his way to the door I realized something. Something I haven't realized until now.

"Hey Luke, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to say anything to Brooke. Both your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you Peyton. I'm just not ready for anything of this."

I understood what he meant. If he says he's not ready then I believe him but he's going to have to face his demons sooner or later.

"Just so you know. I think you and Brooke would be great together. Try not to let your head win out over your heart."

He looked at me and gave me a small nod, letting me know he understood. Once we got to the kitchen, Brooke, Nate, Haley and Jake were already eating breakfast.

"Way to start without us guys."

"Well maybe you two shouldn't take so long next time."

"Yeah, what were you guys doing anyway?"

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time. Great that didn't make it at all obvious.

* * *

Jake's Pov

Peyton and Luke were acting a little weird at breakfast this morning. It was almost as if they were hiding something. I can tell when Peyton feels guilty about something or if she has done something she's not proud of. The same goes for Luke. He's my big brother and my best friend. I would like to think that he tells me everything. Well everything that doesn't involve Brooke. It's a closed book when it comes to his feelings for her. Although their feelings for each other are obvious, neither one will act on them but it's never really caused problems with their friendship. Ever since I can remember they've had this flirty banter thing going on, but that's beside the point. I'm going to make a mental note to talk to Peyton about what happened with her and Luke this morning before breakfast. I don't what it was, but something about this morning just didn't seem right, like something was off between them. They're always picking on each other, like children do. It's almost pathetic how often they still act like they are six years old, but today there was nothing. Luke couldn't even look at Peyton and Peyton ignored me and talked to Haley the whole time. Speaking of Haley, I have to go meet her by the dam to work on our music. We found this cool little spot by the lake the other day. It's so serene. I don't think anyone knows where it is besides Haley and me. You need places like those sometimes to really open up your mind and feel what you're afraid to feel. That's what music is about; expressing yourself in a way you otherwise wouldn't be able to do.

General Pov

"Hey Baby James, and how are you this lovely morning?"

"I swear Jake; you're the only one who's ever allowed to call me that. But if you must know, I'm doing pretty well. Great in fact, Nathan's talking me out tonight on the boat, just the two of us."

"You sound excited. A little too excited for someone who says they're just friends with Nathan and might I add just getting over a broken heart."

"Well I don't know about a broken heart. I mean, yeah, it hurts; what Lance did but just between me and you our relationship had been over a long time before that happened."

"How you figure?"

"Well despite the fact that I sound like a broken record, it's just our whole relationship was just a safe haven for me and whether or not Lance agrees with me, I know it was for him too."

"Look Haley I know I wasn't around much when Michelle died, and I kick myself everyday for not being there for you. I also know that none of us really knew her, considering the fact that she was so young but if you ever want to talk about it or write about in our songs…"

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it but you don't have to feel guilty for not being around when Michelle passed. You were away trying to find…"

"Yeah I know but I still should have been here instead of in Maryland, wasting my time on a lost cause."

"Hey, trying to find her was not a lost cause, it still isn't. I was extremely proud of you last summer when you left. Not very many people would do what you did."

"Yeah well I've never been most people."

"That's true…Nathan and Luke still don't you know you went looking for you sister."

"They still don't know we have a sister. They're clueless. Mom is the same way. I mean, it was hard enough finding out Danny boy has another offspring out somewhere in the world. Sometimes I wish I would have never found that letter. It would make things a lot easier. "

"You have to tell them sooner or later Jake. They deserve to know they have an older sister. I remember how crushed you guys were when Dan finally decided to tell you guys he had a baby in high school. Nate and Luke always wondered what it would be like growing up with an older brother or sister and now that you know you have a sister you can't keep that from them. I made a promise to you last summer Jake. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone what you found out and where you took off to for a week and I will continue to keep that promise but just know that it won't get easier the longer you wait, it'll just get harder. Tell them Jake, they'll understand."

"I will. Just give me a little more time ok. I promise I'll tell them before the summers out."

Haley gave Jake a stern look before grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Ok. You got yourself a deal."

Jake smiled back at her and went to grab his notebook out of his bag.

"So I think I've got the next verse of the song…"

* * *

Nathan's Pov

So this is it. I'm finally going to tell Haley how I feel. I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life but surprisingly I'm more relaxed than I thought I'd be. Maybe it's because of what Brooke said; I've got nothing to worry about.

General Pov

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next?_

"I'm really glad you decided to come out tonight, Hales."

"So am I."

Nathan had thrown the anchor out once they got to their destination and they were now sitting across from each other looking up at the stars and listening to the radio.

"Dance with me."

"What, so you can laugh at me like last time. I don't think so."

"Ah, Nate come on. I promise I won't laugh this time. Please, I love this song."

No matter how hard Nathan tried he could never resist Haley.

"Ok but if I hear even one snicker come out of you, we are no longer friends."

"Oh whatever, you could never not be my friend. You love me too much. Besides without me, your life would be so tedious."

"Way to use words I don't know Tutor girl"

Haley smiled at him before reaching her hand out for him to take. They both stood up and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley waist while she put her left arm around his neck and place her right hand in his. Nathan began to draw soft circles on her hand while he sang in her ear.

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

"You have a terrible voice." Haley said with a small laugh. "But this is nice."

"Sing for me."

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be_

"You have an amazing voice Hales. I don't how you do it, but you make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel alive."

Haley lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes while she continued to sing to him.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_ I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to move_

_ Like today never happened_

_ Today never happened_

"Nathan I…"

"What?"

"This past week with you…it's been…wonderful. I've started feeling things that I've never felt before. Whenever I'm around you, my heart…"

"Starts to race…like this."

Nathan took Haley's hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating so fast, she could have sworn it was coming out of his chest.

"Yes." She said breathless.

"Haley, there's something I want to tell you."

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here._

"There's something I want to tell you too."

"You go first."

"No, I think I'd much rather you go first."

"I want to be with you Haley. I don't know when things changed for me. Maybe I've always felt this way about you, but I was too blind to see it. I know this is bad timing, with you just breaking up with Lance but I can't wait anymore. I have to be with you, I need to be with you."

"Nathan, I don't know what to say."

"Say you want to be with me too. Say you feel the same way I do."

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Haley finally spoke again.

"Kiss me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

Nathan lend his head down and his lips met with Haley's. The kiss started off slow and gentle but then it started to get more passionate. Nathan moved his hands to either said of Haley's face while Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. They broke apart once air became an issue.

"Wow!" They both said at the same time.

"So does this mean you want to be with me too?"

"What do you think?"

"I think…I want this moment to last forever; just me, you, and the stars."

"That sounds perfect."

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_ I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

* * *

General Pov

Brooke, Peyton, Luke and Jake were all back at the house, waiting for Nathan and Haley to get back so they could all watch a movie.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they finally told each other how they feel and are doing it right there on the boat so everyone can see."

"Kinky."

"Ewww Brooke!"

"What, it's not like you haven't done it before and god knows Peyton and Jake do it enough."

"Oh god, don't put that image in my head again. It was bad enough seeing Peyton nak-"

"LUKE!!"

"What the hell are you talking about Luke!?" Jake said as he stood up from the couch, looking at Luke with venom in his eyes.

Jake could hear Luke curse underneath is breath.

"Ok does someone want to feel me in on what's going on here?" Brooke said as she eyed Lucas and Peyton.

"Damn it Luke. We had a deal."

"I'm sorry it just slipped. Look Jake it really isn't a big deal but this morning before we all had breakfast I kind of walked in on Peyton getting out of the shower."

"You What!?" Jake and Brooke said at the same time.

Just then Nathan and Haley came through the door hand in hand.

"Hey guys!"

"You saw Peyton naked?" Jake was furious at this point. He slowly made his way towards Luke and punched him square in the nose.

"Jake!" Peyton screamed as she went to make sure Luke was ok.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Did we miss something?" Nathan said to Haley but by this time she had let go of his hand and went to help Peyton with Luke.

"Oh-My-God!! You guys totally kissed."

Only Brooke would say something like that at a time like this.

**AN: I know I kind of rushed Naley a little but I needed them to get together in the early chapters because of what I have planned for the story. Also, I apologize for any errors. Review!!**


	7. Chemicals React

**AN: Hey guys! I have to give a BIG thank you to ItalHunni28 for putting out my story to her readers. I really appreciate it. You are my biggest encouragement to continue this story. I also want to say thanks to those you reviewed and added me to their favorites and story alerts. I got a few more readers last chapter and that's in large part due to ItalHunni28. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I've slowly been letting you guys in on the secrets that the friends all have between them. The Jake and Haley secret is a big one and that will come into play a little later. As well as the secret on why Karen left Peyton. I have some more secrets, lies and hook ups coming your way. To the ones who are wondering when Brucas will finally get together, sadly I have to say that won't be for a long while. However, something will happen with the two that will definitely cause drama for them in the future. Just keep a look out. I have a lot planned for this story. As you can see from the prologue the friends are currently in the year 2008, I have just been in flashback mode to 2006 and it will continue to be that way until I reach Haley's graduation which is where we started off in the prologue. So yeah, this story will be long. I have two years to cover lol. I already have some other ideas for another story but I want to finish this one first, considering this is my first fanfic. Anyways, I will stop my rambling and let you guys get back into the story. Enjoy! And as always Review, Review, Review. Xoxo**

**Chapter Six**

_**If you obey all the rules... **_

_June 16, 2006_

Brooke's Pov

So last night was unexpected. When I first asked everyone yesterday morning to hang out and watch a movie later that night, I didn't think that it would end up in a brawl. I mean the last thing I expected was to see Jake and Luke giving everyone a live reenactment of the movie _Fight Club._ I mean what are they five years old? I will have to admit that when I first heard that Lucas walked in on Peyton getting out of the shower I was pretty heated. In fact I wanted to wring Peyton's pretty little neck in, but then I remembered that she's my friend, one of my best, although I would still have Haley. That's an interesting thought.

General Pov

"Lucas!"

"Cheery."

"How's your nose doing this morning? Jake really did a number on his big brother. Who knew he had it in him?"

"Not me, apparently. I'm going to the doctor today to get it checked out. I don't think it's broken though."

"Have you talked to him since last night?"

"No. I'm trying to give him some pace. You know, calm down a little bit."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want another fist thrown at you. Although, I do have to say, I don't really blame him for being upset. I mean you did walk in on Peyton…naked."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"No. I just…shut up." Brooke said as she playfully slapped his arm. "I'd keep that mouth of yours shut before I go eighth grade cheer camp on your ass. "

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"You don't have boots."

Brooke gave Luke her ever gorgeous dimpled smile and looped her arm through his as they walked onto the docks.

"What time's your appointment?"

"Oh I don't have one. I'm just going to go up to that Urgent Care place and see what they say."

"Do you want me to come with? We could get some lunch while we're out."

"That sounds great Brooke but I actually want to get back early so I can talk to Jake. I hate fighting with him and I just want to get things squared away with him."

"Oh ok. Yeah that's fine."

Lucas thought he heard a slight tone of disappointment in her voice but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"I'll just lay out with girls then. See how many boys I can corrupt from their youth but don't worry Lucas you're still my number one guy."

"And you're still my number one girl."

Neither one of them realizing just how true their words were.

"Oh, try not to take too many pain killers when you get back. I'm going to need you later tonight. I don't want you knocked out like I was last year after the Ravens basketball tournament."

Lucas had to chuckle a laugh at the memory.

"That was pretty great."

"Great? Luke, are you kidding? I completely embarrassed myself. Not only did I call Haley Brooke but I feel asleep in the back of my convertible with my ass hanging in the air."

"Well at least it's a cute ass."

Before Brooke could respond Lucas had picked her up and ran to the edge of the dock and threw her in the water.

As soon as Brooke emerged from the water Lucas could see the fire in her eyes and it only made him laugh more.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! These are 300 sandals you just threw in the lake not to mention _me. _Oh I am so going eight grade cheer camp on your ass now."

Luke noticed Brooke climbing up the ladder that was attached to the dock. He knew he had just thrown himself into the line of fire but it was so worth it to see the look on Brooke's face. It was Priceless.

"That's right. You better run Luke before that busted nose of yours meets his soon to be new best friend. His name-Broken Knee Cap. I'm sure they will get along horribly."

General Pov

It was now going on one o'clock and Peyton has yet to talk to Jake. She was extremely pissed with him after he punched Lucas last night. She never thought in a million years that he would get so upset and punch his brother. It was all blown up out of proportion and Peyton for one did not want any drama. She has had enough to deal with lately. She still hasn't told Jake about her offer for an internship in L.A. next summer or the fact that Savannah College of Art and Design has offered her early admissions to attend their school in the fall. She didn't want to keep lying to him but everything has been going so well for them lately and she didn't want to ruin it with a fight. But then last night happened. She just wanted this summer to be perfect for the both of them, because if she was honest with herself, going to Savannah College of Art and Design was her dream. Her mother attended that school and ever since she could remember that's all they ever talked about; her going to that school.

Jake was currently pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for the right moment to go talk to Peyton. He knew he screwed up last night. Sometimes he can get a little over protective when it came to Peyton but he couldn't help it. She is the love of his life. He refuses to just sit around and watch whiel the world try's to hurt her. What happened between Luke and Peyton was an accident and he completely over-reacted. Now he just had to apologize to Peyton. He hated being in the dog house with her. He would not sleep on the couch again tonight.

Jake made his way to the front door and walked out onto the wrap-around porch. He stopped when he saw her drawing. She always looked so at ease when she drew, like she was finally at peace with herself. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a Jimmy Eat World tank top with her hair pulled back. **Wow, I don't think she has ever looked more beautiful. **Peyton didn't know it but watching her draw was always such a turn on for him.

"Hey beautiful can we talk?"

Once she heard his voice, she stopped drawing and looked out over the water, contemplating on whether or no she should talk to him.

"That depends on what you want to talk about because honestly Jake I don't know what you could possibly say right now."

She finally turned to look at him and she could see the regret in his eyes. In that moment all she wanted to do was walk over to him and kiss him senseless but she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't be let off the hook that easily.

"I missed you last night." Jake said this as he came to sit down beside her. He was losing his control. He hasn't been with her in a couple days and seeing her looking so beautiful was finally taking a hold on him.

"I missed you too Jake. You have no idea."

They smiled at each other and Jake took a hold of her hand, needing to touch her.

"But Jake that doesn't excuse what you did. Luke is your brother and you just punched him for no reason. It was an accident Jake. He didn't mean to walk in on me. He felt really guilty about it all day yesterday. "

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, to be honest. I know how jealous you get, and I just didn't want to cause a fight but it looks like that happened anyway. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but really baby it was no big deal. He saw me naked for like two seconds and closed his eyes. It wasn't even that good of a view."

"I'm sorry I got so upset. I just don't like the idea of another guy looking at you…I just sometimes I can't help it. I get so afraid that someday you might wake up and realize it's not me you want anymore; that you won't love me anymore. I know that soundsd stupid but I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Peyton. I can't lose you, you're everything to me."

"Jake, I love you. You're all I have ever needed and will need. You're everything to me too. You're perfect. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I won't ever give you up. I promise."

Peyton lead in and gave him a soft tender kiss on the lips. There was nothing urgent about this kiss. It was filled with the love and admiration they have for each other.

"I guess I should go apologize to Luke now, huh?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I think I broke his nose."

Peyton snickered a laugh.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Baby, that was like third grade. I didn't mean to. Luke and Nate were wrestling with me. They were always trying to pick a fight with me, but I guess I showed Luke. He never wrestled with me again after that but Nate, you know him, and he never backs down. He's just like Dan when it comes to competition. He always has to be better."

"Well just between you and me. I think you're the better Scott brother. You want to know why?"

Peyton then started leaving open mouth kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"I think I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me?"

"How about I show you instead?"

"Are you propositioning me?"

"I believe we have some making up to do Miss Sawyer."

Jake picked Peyton up out of the chair and swung her over his shoulder.

He went to slap her ass.

"Ah, Jake!"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Lucas had just gotten back from the doctors and was extremely nervous to go talk to Jake. He knew he needed to get things squared away with him but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it.

The doctor appointment went really well. Thankfully, Jake hadn't broken his nose. It was just badly bruised. Other than taken some pain killers for the pain and keeping a ice pack on it for a couple hours a day, he would be just fine in about a week.

**It's now or never. **Luke thought as he opened the door to Jake's room.

"Jake."

"You feel so good baby."

Luke's eyes widened in shock, then as quickly as they opened, they closed. He turned around so that he was facing the wall with his hands over his eyes.

"I really need to stop doing this."

"Oh my god, Luke!"

Peyton's face turned a bright red while sinking her head underneath the covers. Jake laughed at Peyton. He thought it was cute how she got embarrassed easily. It was such a turn on. Then he remembered Luke was in the room.

"Damn it Luke. You just cock-blocked me. What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night but it's obvious that you're busy so I'll just come back later. I should probably go wash out my eyes now."

"No Luke, it's okay. I'm supposed to meet Brooke and Haley by the docks to go layout. I think I'm already late. You guys go ahead and talk and we'll catch up later, ok baby?"

"Hmm. Okay, but you so owe me."

Peyton gave Jake a quick peck on the lips before she got up and walked to the bathroom. The sheets securely wrapped around her body .

"Don't want to give you another show Lukey."

"Believe me I don't want one."

Peyton stuck out her tongue at him before closing the door in his face.

"Alright big brother, let's talk."

"You want to go meet Nate at the court and play some ball. We meet a couple guys this morning on our run. I think they are going to be there too. We can talk on the way."

"Yeah, let me just change and we'll go. I'll meet you outside in about five minutes."

Five minutes later Jake still wasn't ready and Peyton still hadn't left the house to go meet up with the girls. Luke could only imagine what they were doing.

"Lucas!"

Luke turned around to see Brooke standing before him in a black two-piece bikini. He had to remember to breathe for his breath had got in his throat and his mouth all of a sudden became very dry.

"Are you checking me out?"

Luke continued to stare at Brooke in awe. Her body amazed him. Every curve made his mouth a little dryer and if that wasn't badd enough the bulge in his pants would surely make it obvious to what Lucas Scott was thinking at that very moment. He had to resist the urge to take Brooke right then and there.

Brooke notice his eyes scan over her body and how his breathing became heavier and heavier with every look. She was loving every minute of it.

"You are aren't you? You're totally checking me out?"

"Who wouldn't? You have a serious body Brooke Davis."

He didn't know what came over him but he found himself getting closer and closer to her.

Brooke was used to his flirting. They did it all the time, but something was different this time. The look in Luke's eyes said that he wanted her and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why that scared her shitless.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

Her voice was barely auditable but he still heard her nonetheless.

"I don't know."

His hand went to touch her face, and she closed her eyes at his touch. She felt her knees go weak and she didn't know how much longer she could stand before they gave out on her.

"Davis!"

They both jumped at the sound of Peyton's voice. Brooke looked into Luke's eyes and the want she saw before was washed away by what she thought was guilt.

Luke stepped away from her and turned around to look at Peyton and Jake.

"You ready to go Jake. Nathan and the guys are waiting."

Jake could feel the tension in the air and by the look on his brother's face he could tell that Luke was ready to go.

"Yeah sure."

The boys began to walk in the direction towards the basketball court.

"Lucas?" Brooke said in a somewhat forced tone.

"I'll see you later Brooke."

Brooke watched him for the longest time, walk away from her. Never once did he look back.

"You alright B. Davis?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

Peyton knew something was wrong with Brooke, but decided not to push the issue. She knew Brooke would talk to her when she was ready.

* * *

Haley's Pov

Where the hell are Brooke and Peyton? Brooke is never late, ever. She told me to meet her at the docks at two o'clock. It is now twenty after. If I knew they both would be this late I would have stayed out on the boat with Nate fishing. He is just so cute. I had never been fishing before today and Nathan found that astounding. We stayed up late last night, after everyone had gone to bed just talking and stealing a few kisses every now and then. When we got on the topic of fishing, I told him I've always wanted to fish but have never gotten the chance. He insisted that we wake up early today and go fishing. After a game of twenty questions we both had fallen asleep in Nathan's bed. Waking up in his arms, it was something I never felt before. I don't think I've ever felt more safe in my entire life. I could definitely get use to waking up in his arms.

General Pov

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my world is spinning in slow motion. And you're moving too fast. _

"Tutor slut!"

"Tigger."

"Why so…enthusiastic?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I've been waiting on your sorry asses for like half an hour. Where were you two anyway?"

"Peyton was doing some much needed making up with the youngest Scott brother."

"While, Brooke was doing some heavy flirting with the oldest Scott brother."

"I was not!"

"Oh please, give it up already. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"And what way was that Peyton?"

"Like he wanted you, which we all know he does, just like we all know you want him."

"So tutor slut, what exactly happened with you and Nathan last night? You never did tell me."

"Oh no, don't try and change the subject Brooke."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to see what happened between my favorite couple last night. You know I was the one who convinced Nathan to tell you about his feelings. I told him he had two days to tell you or I would do it myself. I so have a knack for hooking people up."

"Well At least you're a dedicated bitch." Peyton said in a joking tone. She loved to mess with Brooke's head.

"Say's the dedicated slut."

"Whoa, when did Peyton get on the receiving end of your line of fire?"

"Ever since she started butting into _my_ business."

"Like you don't but into mine?"

"Are you sure you want to go there P. Sawyer?"

"Go where? In ever guys pants in Tree Hill...I'm sure you've done enough of that for the both of us Brooke."

_Were you right, was I wrong Were you weak, was I strong, yeah Both of us broken Caught in the moment We lived and we loved And we hurt and we joked, yeah But the planets all aligned When you looked into my eyes And just like that The chemicals react The chemicals react_

Just then a group of boys rode by on a boat. They were hot, very hot. They were whistling and hollering at the girls.

"Oh, Mommy like."

The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Brooke began shaking her head and in Brooke Davis fashion she untied her bathing suit top and flashed the group of horny boys.

"Boys are too easy."

General Pov

Haley was laying on the couch, in the living room, reading a book when Nathan came through the door.

"Hey. Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah, I missed you though."

Nathan came and sat beside Haley on the couch and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you too."

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm drifting out to the sea Like the tides pulling me in deeper Making it harder to breathe_

"Did you have fun learning how to fish today?"

"I did actually. We will have to do it again but just so you know, I always have fun when I'm with you."

"Really?" Nathan gave her that infamous Scott smirk.

"Yes but must you be so cocky?"

"You make me so happy Hales. I can't believe this is real. I'm afraid I'll wake up and all this will be a dream."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other and the silence.

"Thank you Nathan…"

"For what?"

"…for agreeing to take this relationship slow. I know you never really liked Lance and you don't like to hear me talk about him but-"

"You're right. I don't. I'm sorry Hales but I just can't stand the guy."

"Nathan you barely know him. Look I know I probably shouldn't bring this up now, but I don't want to start our relationship off with me keeping things from you…Lance called me before we left to come here. I didn't answer the call, mostly because Brooke and Peyton took the phone away from me and forbid me to speak to him."

Nathan never felt more grateful to those two girls than he did in that moment.

"He left a message and I listened to it. He wants to still be friends."

"Haley-"

"Just hear me out. He wants to be friends again, like the way we were before Michelle died. I know you probably don't like the idea of us being friends and I understand that Nathan. I do. But you also have to understand what I went through with him. That day is going to stay with me forever. I still dream about sometimes. He still dreams about it. He told me he sees her in his dreams. When Michelle died I was all he had. He's the only one that I can really talk to about what happened. I just want you to be okay with us being friends because I still very much care about him. I always will."

"Haley, I don't think I'll ever be okay with you guys being friends. I saw the way he looked at you when you two were together. It makes me sick just thinking about you guys being together. He got to hold you, touch you, and kiss you when I didn't but I understand Hales. I get it. Just promise me it's me you want and not him. Promise me you want us. Promise me you're all mine."

Haley had taken a hold of Nathans hand and she looked longingly in his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I can't breathe when I'm around you and when I'm not with you, I want to be. I promise you Nathan, I want this, I want us and I'm _all _yours."

Nathan smiled at her and it melted her heart. **What is this boy doing to me?** She thought.

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside. We cannot deny_

"You have some more of that sexy talk?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea."

Nathan leaned down and started to kiss along her jaw line, and down to her neck while Haley grabbed a hold of his deep black hair. Nathan's hand slowly started to move up Haley's open stomach. Her small hands started to explore Nathan's muscular back and she soon found herself on her back with Nathan above her. She knew she could give her whole heart to Nathan. She knows him better than anyone. They've been best friends since they were three years old but she didn't want to rush things, not with Nathan. He meant to much to her. Little did Haley know, Nathan was thinking the same thing.

"Looks slow, just got a lot faster huh tutor slut?"

Haley and Nathan jumped at Brooke's voice. They weren't expecting anyone to walk in on their very heated make out session. They looked over in Brooke's direction and saw four pair of eyes on them. They both let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their friends. If they hadn't of come in at that moment they both would of started something that they knew that weren't ready for.

"So who's ready to party?"

**AN: I wanted to add the party that Brooke decides to throw in this chapter but I'm already at 4,000 words, so the next chapter will pick up where this chapter left off. I want to get this next chapter out as soon as possible. I have a feeling you guys are going to like it. Hope I didn't disappoint. Oh and here's a tiny spoiler. The hot boys on the boat are coming back and in a BIG way. Haha. Review please. **


	8. You're So Damn Hot

**AN: Hey guys! Here's just a quick note. I just wanted to apologize for any errors last chapter. I didn't mean for the song to be bunched together. I've learned how to fix it though so that won't happen again. I loved writing this chapter and i'm happy with the way it turned out, hope you guys do to! Review please. Xoxo.**

**Chapter Seven**

…_**you miss all the fun**_**. **

_June 16, 2006_

General Pov

_I saw you sliding out the bar.  
I saw you slipping out the back door, baby.  
Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still divine._

"So who's ready to party?"

"Ah, Brooke, sorry to burst your overly bubbly bubble but how are we going to throw a party when we don't know anyone here besides the six of us?"

"Must you always be so cynical P. Sawyer? The guys met some people today at the court, so why not invite them. I'm sure they know some people they could bring."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Jake said while looking at the girls.

"Why not?"

"They're kind of assholes except for Chase, he's cool but I'm not so sure about that Felix guy and Chris Keller, he's a character, always referring to himself in third person. I mean how weird is that? "

"Yeah all they could talk about today were these three girls they saw laying out on the docks and how hot they were. One even took her top off."

Lucas looked over at Brooke. **That sounds like something she would do**. **Oh please don't let it be Brooke. **

"If they're just going to hit on you girls all night then I don't want them here."

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were almost in hysterics at this point. They couldn't believe how ironic this all was.

"Wh- What's so funny?" Luke could tell something was up with the girls. He didn't have a very good feeling about this.

"B. Davis I think you should take this one." Peyton said as she linked arms with Haley. Only Brooke would do something so spontaneous for it to come and bite her in the ass later.

Finally composing herself, Brooke spoke to the boys. "Did these guys happen to mention what the girls were wearing or looked like?"

"Yeah they did actually. Come to think of it all Felix could talk about was this blonde hottie with long wavy hair. He kept imagining what it would be like to run his hands through it."

Nathan looked over at Haley and he suddenly got this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. **Please don't let it be Haley. I will kill that punk if he comes anywhere near Haley or her hair. If anybody is going to be running their hands through her hair it's going to be me.**

"And all Chris could talk about was the sexy brunette that flashed him. He said she was wearing a black bikini and how he wished he would have been the one to take it off. She reminded him of a cheerleader and who doesn't have fantasies about cheerleaders."

"Oh I remember him saying something about a girl with curly blonde hair who was wearing a Jimmy Eat World shirt-." Jake let his words hang in the air when realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "No fucking way. It was you guys." Jake said pointing to Peyton. "You're the hot threesome?!" Jake's voice began to increase with his last statement.

"They call us the Hot Threesome?" Brooke said with a pout, looking over at the girls who were shrugging their shoulders and laughing. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"Ok there's definitely now way in hell those punks are coming over here now." Nathan said this while wrapping his arm firmly around Haley's waist.

"I sort of...already invited them." Luke finally spoke after he let his eyes shift away from Brooke.

"What?!"

"Don't look at me like that Nate. I invited Chase to come over and hang out tonight. I'm sure he thought I meant Felix and Chris could come too but if I had known they were talking about our girls I never would have invited them…"

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Luke's words. **He said **_**our **_**girls. **But then she remembered what happened earlier today between them. They were flirting like they always do but something felt different between them. His eyes showed something different in them. They were loving and passionate but soon became distant and cold after Jake and Peyton showed up and interrupted them. She suddenly became very frustrated with him.

Brooke went to look Luke square in the eyes before speaking.

"I'm sorry but you seem to be mistaken. _I_ am not _anyone's_ girl. Haley and Peyton may be taken but I for one am not. I'm single; therefore I can do whatever I please. And besides…" She said as turned to look at Nathan and Jake, not caring to look at Lucas anymore. "You already invited them so you can't back out now."

Brooke made one final look towards Lucas, making sure not to look directly in his eyes, afraid of what she would see in them.

"Now, tutor girl, goldilocks and I need to go get ready."

Brooke went to grab Haley and Peyton, pulling them away from Nathan and Jake.

"I believe we have some partying to do."

Luke went to stop Brooke but she just ignored him. If he was going to play the hot and cold game, he better think twice before messing with Brooke Davis. He may be good, but she's better.

"Brooke."

"I'll talk to you later Lucas."

Never once did she look back.

* * *

The guys were all downstairs playing NBA Live waiting on the girls to get ready. They were not looking forward to Felix and Chris coming. Chase seemed like a cool enough guy, though. They weren't really worried about him.

"So Luke, you mind telling us what's going on with you and Brooke. It seemed like you guys had been fighting earlier or something."

"There's nothing to tell because there's nothing going on."

Lucas could get away with a lot of things, he certainly has in the past, but lying to his brothers, wasn't one of them.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"She's just…I don't know. Does she always have to take off her clothes? I mean why does she always have to be so…so…so…"

"Brooke." Nathan and Jake said at the same time.

"Yeah." Luke said as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Man I am such an idiot. What was I thinking when I invited them over tonight? I bet Chris is going to be all over Brooke and knowing her she won't do anything about it. Well if she's not, I sure as hell am."

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous."

"She hasn't even met him yet Luke and you're already freaking out. You never know she may find him, oh what's the word-repellent and not want to talk to him the entire night."

"You think?"

Jake laughed at his brother. **Oh yeah, he has it bad. **

"Who knows big brother? Brooke is full of surprises."

"Oh and what was with you saying _our _girls. Last time I checked you and Brooke weren't dating."

"I didn't mean to say it, it just came out."

"So are you finally admitting that you like her?"

"Maybe I finally am."

No matter how hard Luke tried, he couldn't stop the smile that was beginning to form on his face. He knew he wasn't ready for a relationship with Brooke. He didn't know why that was. He knew she was something special and that if they were to ever get together he was sure it would last, that is if he didn't do anything to screw it up. It did feel good however, to finally admit out loud that he liked Brooke.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot._

"Do me a favor. Don't say anything to Haley or Brooke about this. Peyton already knows about my feelings, apparently she knew before I did. I swear she can be just as conniving as Brooke sometimes."

All three boys laughed at Luke's comment.

Brooke Davis is many things, and if you aren't careful, she'll rub off on you, which isn't always a good thing.

"I don't understand though Luke, if you like her and want to be with her then what's the problem? We all know she likes you. The Davis family has never been afraid to be open with their feelings and Brooke's no different."

Before Luke could answer there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

The boys all turned to see Brooke walking down the stairs to answer the door. She was wearing a red halter dress that clung to her every curve. Brooke Davis could always make a fashion statement. She wore the dress, the dress didn't wear her.

Luke's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight of her.

Haley and Peyton soon followed.

Haley was wearing a white strapless summer dress with red wedges to match. Her hair was down and curly, just the way Nathan like it. He told her once, how much he liked her hair that way and apparently she committed it to memory.

Peyton was wearing a black halter dress that remarkably resembled Brooke's. She wore her signature black boots, which was another turn for Jake.

Jake and Nathan rushed to their girlfriend's sides whispering for them to go change. They both looked too hot in their opinion.

Luke just stared at Brooke when she walked by. He desperately wanted to take a hold of her and drag her ass upstairs to change or just not let her come back down at all until Chris, Felix and Chase left because really, who was Lucas kidding? Brooke always looked hot.

_So now you're headed to your car.  
You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie.  
But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests another kind of guest.  
_

Brooke went to open the door and was met with three gorgeous guys on the opposite side.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Strip Tease." Chris smirked, which earned him a playful smile from Brooke. He then went to hold up his head as if he were talking to the heavens.

"God loves Chris Keller."

Luke's jaw clenched along with his fists at the sight before him.

Haley and Peyton took notice.

"You so owe me twenty bucks dude." Peyton whispered in Haley's ear.

Haley really didn't want to give up twenty bucks and she hated losing.** I have to get into the mind of Brooke Davis.** **What would she do?** Perhaps fighting fire with fire would work.

"Twenty bucks says Brooke kissing Chris at the end of the night."

"You're just trying to get out of owing me twenty bucks."

"Maybe, maybe not. So, do we have a deal?"

"You know Lucas is going to hate this."

"Exactly my point."

"Who knew Haley James could play so dirty?"

"What can I say?" Haley motioned toward Brooke. "I've learned from the best."

"Alright you got yourself a deal, but let's make it really interesting."

"What are you thinking P. Sawyer?"

* * *

Felix and Chase soon followed after Chris, who was now introducing himself to Peyton and Haley. From the looks of it, Peyton didn't seem to like Chris at all; in fact it looked as though she wanted to maul Chris. Haley, being Haley was polite and struck up a conversation with him. It turns out that Chris Keller is a musician as well and even has a tour lined up for next summer once his debut album drops this fall. Haley's mind started doing cartwheels. **This would a perfect opportunity for Jake to show Chris his music…or rather our music. **

"You know you should really talk to Jake. He's an aspiring musician as well."

"You don't say. Chris Keller's always looking for new talent. He any good?"

"He's the next Jeff Buckley, if that tells you anything, minus the drowning in a river part...I certainly don't need that happening again." Haley said looking off to the side. Michelle's face suddenly flashed through her mind.

"Again?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…I'm just talking to myself. I do that from time to time. You'll soon find out that I often ramble when I'm nervous, which I think I'm doing right now so I'll shut up."

Chris couldn't help but laugh at Haley's antics, she always wasn't bad on the eyes but if he had to guess Brooke was the more experienced one of the two. He definitely wanted to get to know Brooke Davis some more.

"You're something else Haley James."

"Haley!"

Haley looked over to see Peyton silently signaling for her to meet Peyton outside to work on their plan a little more. Brooke Davis was about to get the tables turn on her for a change and it was about time.

Haley excused herself from Chris and went to follow Peyton outside but Felix had other plans. He positioned himself in front of her and made sure he blocked her path way.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot.  
_

"I don't believe we have properly been introduced. I'm Felix."

He went to shake Haley's hand but she ignored him. She was trying to get Peyton's attention from outside. Apparently Chase had wanted to introduced himself as well.

"And you are?"

"Not interested."

"So you're a feisty one. I like that."

Haley had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I bet you do."

Felix stepped a little closer to Haley. So close that she could smell his cologne, which only repelled her more.

He looked her up and down and he definitely liked what he saw.

"Damn girl, you are totally fine."

Nathan soon came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, not liking the way Felix was looking at her.

"You're a little close aren't you?"

"Oh my bad Nate, I didn't realize Haley was your girl."

"Well now you know. So next time you want to hit on my girlfriend, just remember I'm never far behind."

If looks could kill, Felix would be on the floor, lifeless right about now.

Felix got the hint and soon disappeared into kitchen to get a much needed drink.

"Did I ever tell you, how sexy you are when you're jealous?"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck while his hands stayed firmly on her waist.

"No you didn't, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Haley leaned up and gave Nathan a light peck on the lips before releasing herself from his firm grip.

"I'll be back. I have to go talk to Peyton about something."

"What are you two up to? And don't say nothing because I know it's something. I saw you two conversing when Felix, Chase and Chris showed up."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Haley usually wasn't one to scheme, that was Brooke's job but this summer was all about having fun and taking risks, so she decided to let loose and finally do what she wanted for a change.

* * *

Lucas was currently in the kitchen, excluding himself from the group. If he had to watch Chris hit on Brooke one more time tonight, he just might gag himself. As he predicted, Brooke was being her usual animated self and letting Chris hit on her every five seconds. I mean really, what could she possibly see in the guy? Not only did he refer to himself in the third person but he talked as if the sun shined right out of his ass.

Brooke noticed Luke distance himself from the group and although she was slightly annoyed by his behavior today, she still couldn't help but be curious as to why Lucas was acting the way he was.

"Is being broody the only face you have? Because I have to be honest with you Luke, it doesn't always look good on you, sometimes yes but right now? You look like you just witness your dog getting run over by a car or something."

Luke looked up from his seat at the counter and saw her; the girl that could possibly change everything for him.

"Is being a bitch the only face you have? Because I have to be honest with you Brooke, you're acting like whore. Do you not have any respect for yourself? Why are you letting Chris, a guy you've know for what two hours, hit on you like that?"

"I'm sorry; I must have not heard you right? Tell me you did not just call me a whore."

Lucas looked at Brooke's face. She looked like she just got the wind knocked out of her. He could see how much he hurt her by just a few words. This is exactly why he didn't want to start anything with her. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her face like that again. **I really can be a jackass sometimes. **

"Brooke." Lucas went to grab a hold of her hand put she pushed him away. "Brooke I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I just, I don't know what's going on with me tonight. I guess it's just the alcohol talking."

"You know for someone who wants to be a writer you really suck at apologies Luke, and talking for that matter."

**Ouch. That stung.**

"I guess I deserve that. Look, I'm just trying to look out for you Brooke. Chris, all he wants is a piece of ass. He doesn't care about you. You deserve so much better than a one night stand with a guy like Chris Keller."

Brooke felt her insides turn at his words. **Ok I take that back. He is good with words. **

"I wasn't going to sleep with him Lucas. I was just flirting with him. Innocent flirting, might I add."

"Well it didn't look innocent from where I was standing."

Brooke linked her hand with Luke's while the other hand when to touch his cheek.

_So who's this other guy you've got?  
Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar?  
I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I believe you for?  
_

"I appreciate you looking out for me Luke but I can handle Chris. Besides he's really not my type. I prefer guys with-" She began to run her fingers through Luke's hair and smiled when she saw his eyes shut. "Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and go by the name Lucas Scott."

She watched in anticipation as his eyes shot open in surprise. She winked at him before unleashing herself from his shaky hands.

"Come on, let's go play a game."

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the living room waiting on Brooke and Lucas to return from the kitchen with more drinks. They all had been drinking for a couple hours now, and were starting to get a little drunk but not to the point where they wouldn't remember anything the following morning.

"So who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

To everyone's surprise, apart from Peyton, Haley was the one to initiate the game.

"Tutor girl, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh don't look so surprised Brooke. Didn't you tell me once _if you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun?"_

"I remember saying something along those lines, yes."

"Well I say screw the rules, let's have some fun. So are we going to play or what?"

"Hell yes! I should get you drunk more often, I love irresponsible Haley."

"I agree. Irresponsible Haley wants to know who her first victim is going to be."

Haley looked around the room and saw Peyton. She could barely hold in her laughter.

Peyton had to give it to Haley, the girl could act. Maybe she should have a career in show business. Of course, irresponsible Haley was all part of the plan but she could get used to this side of Haley.

"Peyton, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Just how good is Jake in bed?"

"Haley!"

Peyton's face lit up with embarrassment. **This wasn't part of the plan.**

"What I'm curious. So on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being the highest, how good is he?"

"After all these years, I think I've finally corrupted tutor girl."

Jake couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Haley's mouth, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he was just as curious to hear the answer as Haley was. He knew he was good, damn good, there was no question about that, but hearing it from the woman you love, would be pure utopia.

"Come on baby, we're all waiting. Don't be shy."

Peyton gave Jake the evil eye. **Jake's getting a little too cocky. We don't need another Nathan in the group. **

"I don't like this question, and I refuse to answer it."

"No can do P. Sawyer. It's part of the game. You have to answer all the questions you get and you have to tell the truth."

"Fine, but just remember pay back is a bitch."

Brooke gave Peyton that fake pout thing she does and waited impatiently for Peyton to continue.

"He's…he's like…"

"Spit it out already."

"He's off the charts okay!" Peyton screamed. "He knows how to satisfy me, in every way. His touch is electrifying and his kiss is addicting. My man is that good."

"Wow." Brooke and Haley mumbled. They knew Jake was good, not by experience but girls talk. They knew Jake and Peyton had an awesome sex life, they just didn't know how satisfying it was until now.

Nathan heard Haley moan and he couldn't help but laugh. He bent his head down to meet her face as his lips brushed up against her ear lobe. He took in her smell; the smell of honey and he couldn't help but groan.

"So this whole taking our relationship slow thing? You sure that's a good idea?" He whispered huskily.

"No totally not, worst idea ever."

They both couldn't help but laugh at their behavior. Nathan then kissed her forehead while linking his hands with hers.

"Alright, Davis, I believe it's my turn and I choose you, truth or Dare?"

_Y__ou don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all.  
You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're...  
You're so damn hot.  
_

**AN: Song is called You're So Damn Hot by OK Go. **


	9. Kiss On Me

**Song-Kiss On Me-Tyler Hilton**

**Chapter Eight**

"_**Stolen kiss are always sweetest."**_

"_Alright Davis, I believe it's my turn and I choose you, truth or dare?"_

"_Let me think about that…ah dare." As if to say, that's an obvious choice. "The truth is always so deceptive. Why not have a little fun and be, might I say, daring?"_

"_You sure about that Brooke?"_

"_Quit trying to rattle me. You of all people should know it won't work. There isn't anything I won't do."_

"_Kiss Chris."_

"_Is that all you got P. Sawyer? If so then is going to be a long night." Brooke made sure she emphasized the word long._

Starting now I will never see my kitchen counter  
quite the same babe, after we drank the final hour  
I never knew you had it somewhere deep inside you,  
another chance to go wild.

_Brooke would never admit it out loud but the thought of having to kiss Chris really did unnerve her. She looked over at Lucas and saw the hurt in his eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice but she did. You wouldn't think it, unless you knew them but Lucas and Brooke have more common than most people think. They both are skeptical and insecure when it comes to the opposite sex. Lucas is afraid to follow his heart while Brooke is afraid to open her heart to someone else. _

"_Oh don't worry there's more where that came from but for right now, all I want you to do is kiss Chris."_

_Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Haley. She was hoping Haley would see the look of desperation on her face and tell Peyton to chill out but Haley seemed to be enjoying this. __**Maybe irresponsible Haley isn't such a good idea after all. **_

"_For someone who says 'there isn't anything I won't do' you sure are hesitant to kiss Chris."_

"_Don't be shy Brooke. Chris Keller knows he's fine and from what I can see, you're almost as hot as me." All the Scott brothers had to roll their eyes at his cockiness. Chris could never be as charming as them. No way were the girls going to buy into it. "Look, this is the way I see it, we can make out and make broody over there jealous or me, you and blondie have a threesome. Either way it's win-win for me."_

"_You have a death wish Keller?"_

"_No _Jakey _I don't but I do wish Brooke would kiss The Keller already. I'm starting to think she doesn't like me."_

"_That's because she doesn't. She's not kissing you Keller."_

"_Luke a dare is a dare. I have to."_

"_You don't have to do anything. Nobody can make you do something you don't want to do…unless you want to kiss Chris." Luke looked at Brooke intensely, silently asking her not to kiss Chris, but he never got his answer or at least he didn't see it in her eyes._

You whispered to me, I'd be stupid not to follow  
Where you'd be taking me tonight until tomorrow  
I make predictions from the gifts my dreams have given  
And never once have they lied

_By this point Haley and Peyton's plan was unraveling perfectly. By the end of the night the two people who were meant to kiss would. They just hoped the two wouldn't be so stubborn about it._

_Felix watched on in amusement while Chase debated on whether or not him, Felix and Chris should leave. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He liked Luke, Nathan and Jake and from meeting the girls tonight, he could honestly say he liked them as well. After watching his two life-long friend's behavior tonight, he wondered why he was still friends with them. He had absolutely nothing in common with them, and actually couldn't stand them most of the time. _

"_Chris I think it's best if you just keep your mouth shut. You cause enough problems just with your existence."_

_Lucas laughed at Chase's comment. He liked Chase already. He was definitely somebody who would fit well in with their group, plus it didn't hurt that he showed no interest in Brooke._

"_Let's just do this already."_

_As Brooke made her way over to Chris, Haley gave Peyton a nod, signaling her do it._

"_Oh and you have to use tongue."_

"_A kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue P. Sawyer."_

"_While straddling him"_

_Brooke gave Peyton a glare when she saw the slight smile on Peyton's face. __**She's doing this on purpose and tutor girl is in on it.**__** Oh they're sneaky. **_

_Chris was practically gloating. He took pride in knowing he was messing with Lucas. No one had actually come out and said it but he could see the sexual tension between Brooke and Lucas, and maybe even a little bit of love. It was barely noticeable but it was slightly being raised just above the surface and Chris was going to make sure he gave Lucas a show._

So, don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight

_Brooke sat down and straddled Chris's waist. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck while Chris's hands stand firmly on her hips. He looked over to see Luke's hands ball into a fist and watched his jaw clench so hard, he thought it was going to break. He smiled and brought his hand to caress the smooth skin on Brooke's face and before anyone knew what was happening he captured his lips with hers. Brooke towed with the collar on his shirt while Chris began to run his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As dared, she granted that wish and soon they both were battling for dominance. His hands moved to her hair where he played with her __long silky locks while her hands never left his neck. The kiss soon ended when air became an issue and both came up panting._

_Brooke quickly let go of Chris's neck and began to get up from his lap but Chris had other plans. He grabbed a hold of her hand and forced her back onto his lap. Brooke, along with everyone else, was caught off guard. He tried kissing her again when he received a much deserved slap across the face from Brooke._

"_I know kissing is my specialty but I would never kiss you again if you were the last person on earth. Looks like Chris Keller isn't as good as he thinks he is."_

_She got up and made her way back to her seat while stealing a look at Lucas. He wouldn't look at her, he just keep his eyes firmly on Chris. She could see the hatred he had for Chris through his glossy eyes and started to get a little worried. Maybe she had gone too far. She just wanted to see if Lucas would care if she kissed someone else. After confessing that she like him earlier, she thought he would understand that is was just a game but she was clearly wrong; dead wrong. _

_Peyton started to feel bad about daring Brooke to kiss Lucas after seeing the look on Luke's face. She just wanted him to fight for Brooke. She honestly thought he would've stopped Brooke from kissing Chris. She didn't want Brooke to kiss Chris, that wasn't part of the plan, not to mention she now owes Haley twenty bucks. __**I should have never let Haley disregard our original bet for one that involves the Shameless Chris Keller.**_

_Haley, on the other hand, was too far gone by now to realize what her and Peyton's plan could lead to. As I've mentioned before, she wasn't one to drink, she actually was a horrible drunk, puking in Dan Scott's lap is a testament of that but considering she was on vacation she opted for the ladder. _

"_Tig-gerrr! It's your turn now."_

"_Ah Haley, maybe we should go upstairs and get you into bed."_

"_But I'm having fun._

"_I know you're having fun babe, but trust me, when morning comes you won't be feeling the same way."_

"_Ah poop! Well can I at least partake in the game one more time before we go to bed? Please Nathan…pretty please."_

_**Damn it! I can't resist that face. **_

"_Fine, just don't cause any more trouble then what you and Peyton already have."_

"_I would never cause trouble Nathan, I'm too sensible for that."_

"_You're right, _you _would never cause any problems or butt into other people's business but irresponsible and drunken Haley would."_

"_Oh leave her alone Nathan. She's having fun."_

"_Thanks Peyt, now I know it's suppose to be Brooke's turn but since my lame boyfriend over here wants me to go to bed because apparently it will be good for me in the morning, I was hoping we could skip Brooke and let me go again."_

"_That's fine with me."_

_Peyton sent Haley a wink and tried her hardest not to laugh. This was too funny. She never thought Haley would have it in her to do something like this but maybe she underestimated her. Maybe they all did._

"_Alright tutor girl, who's your next victim. You know since you already humiliated both me and Peyton tonight."_

"_Hey, I wasn't the one who dared you to kiss Chris that was Peyton."_

"_Peyton may have dared me but you were in on it. You two manipulated this entire game."_

"_Well you would know, wouldn't you? _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I mean you've perfected it, manipulating, it's what you do Brooke. So if you're looking for someone to blame, look to yourself."_

_Peyton was about to interrupt what was soon to be a catfight, but Lucas beat her to the punch. _

"_Haley you have no right to talk to Brooke like that. You're drunk and you'll regret saying all these things in the morning. So why don't you stop while you still have a best friend."_

"_Lucas Scott, coming to the defense of his woman, oh but wait she isn't your girl she is? Why don't you do us all a favor Luke and tell us how you really feel, kiss Brooke."_

The day awaits too long away when I'll be older  
That holds the time to put in action what I told her  
If I were perfect then there'd be no room for asking to  
Fill this place by my side

_The whole room was taken aback at Haley's behavior. They never thought sweet and innocent Haley James could be so malicious but at the same time they were all curious to see if Luke would actually kiss Brooke. They all knew he wanted to._

_Luke turned around and looked at Brooke for the first time since she had kissed Chris. Despite how upset he was with Haley at the moment he couldn't help but be thankful to her. This was his chance to finally kiss Brooke. God knows he's been wanting to do it for what seems like forever now. _

_Little by little Lucas made his way over to Brooke. He was contemplating on whether or not he should really do this. If he did actually go through with it then he could show Brooke who was the better kisser between him and Chris and that Chris could never satisfy her the way he could. But kissing her also meant that he would be admitting his feelings for her to Brooke and that was something he wasn't quite sure he was ready for. If he didn't do it then that meant he would __never know what it would be like to kiss her, experience his lips on hers while they battled for control over one another. He would never get a chance to taste her and he always wondered if she tasted just like she smelled; cherries. He loved the smell of cherries. Finally deciding that he would regret not doing this he went in for the kill._

"_Lucas you don't have to-"_

_Before Brooke could finish her sentence Lucas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. He made sure to caress her face ever so lightly; he wanted to savior every moment of this because he knew he might not get another chance after tonight._

So, don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time

_Brooke's eyes instantly shut upon Luke's touch. His hands felt like heaven to her face and she too wanted to savior the moment. She suddenly wasn't so anger with Haley and Peyton anymore and the world around her became something of a blur._

_Her arms went to wrap around his waist, and her grip tightened when his tongue began to massage her bottom lip. She granted him access to her mouth but not because it was part of the dare, but because she wanted to feel everything with him. _

_Lucas felt like he was on cloud nine. He had been right, she did taste of cherries but somehow she tasted better, sweeter. His right hand moved from her face to her hair and he made sure that his touch lasted longer than what Chris had given her. The vision of Brooke and Chris kissing soon flashed in his mind and he wanted to show Brooke that he could love her, at least in this moment he could._

Don't you worry it's time to ask yourself  
But I'll be fine I'll be fine I'll be fine  
If you want to kiss someone else  
I've got time I've got time  
I'll be fine

_Brooke couldn't explain what she feeling when Lucas kissed her. She felt like he was holding on to her because he was scared that once he let go, he wouldn't have the courage to do this again. His kiss felt like he was making love her mouth and she never felt more cherished in her entire life. _

_The need for air soon took over and in the last few moments of their kiss, Lucas moved his hand down to her hip and caressed the spot where she had gotten the tattoo they share together. It was silent act of appreciation and love and only Brooke and Lucas knew what it meant. _

_The two finally detached their swollen lips from each other and Lucas soon became very aware of his surroundings. Brooke was still in a daze, no one had ever kissed her like that before and after experiencing what felt like a dose of her own seventh heaven she knew right then and there she would never experience a kiss like that again. _

_All of a sudden Lucas felt as if all the walls were closing in around him. His mind began to get a little hazy and he knew if he didn't get out of that room he would surely pass out. Before anyone knew what was happening Lucas had bolted like he was terrified of that room and what it contained._

_At the sight of Lucas leaving, Brooke snapped out of her daze and went to follow Lucas. She had to talk to him about what that kiss meant. She knew the kiss meant just as much to him as it did to her, the desperation in touch was evidence enough. She knew he was afraid, so was she. She __wanted to reassure him that nothing between them had to change and that if they were going to be afraid then they could be afraid together. _

_She looked around for him for what like hours but he was nowhere to be found. Finally giving up on her search she made her way to the docks and that's when she saw him. _

"_Hey."_

_Luke turned around at the sound of her voice. He felt bad for just leaving like he did but he felt like if he were to stay then he would want to kiss her again and he couldn't do that, not again. _

"_Hey."_

"_So back at the house, was that just a game?"_

_Brooke knew that his words would break her if it wasn't what she hoping he would say but either way, she had to know. _

"_Yes- Maybe- Not really."_

"_Not really?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Luke, you're going to have to me a little more than I don't know and not really."_

"_I just don't know what to say to you Brooke. Maybe if you tell me what you're thinking."_

"_I think that's pretty obvious Luke."_

_Brooke made her way to Lucas where he was leaning against the railing of the docks and stood beside him._

"_I would like to say it was just a game. I would like to-"_

"_But-"_

"_But I can't."_

Now don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time

_Back at the house Nathan was trying to get Haley in bed so she could get a good night's sleep. He knew she would feel horrible in the morning, not just because she drank too much tonight but because of her behavior towards Brooke and Lucas. He knew Haley and Peyton had a plan of some sort to get Brooke and Lucas together and although they did get them to kiss, he highly doubted that anything would come of it. Lucas running away afterwards was pretty much everyone's answer to the burning question of whether or not Lucas liked Brooke. Lucas may not have realized that running away from Brooke was actually a confession of his love for her but __everyone else did. Nathan knew his brother all too well and Lucas was not one to follow his heart. In fact, Nathan can only recall one time that Lucas actually did something he wanted to do and that ironically enough was the night him and Brooke got matching tattoos. Lucas could deny it all he wanted but Nathan knew better. _

_Placing Haley on the bed gently and removing her shoes he tucked her into bed. He gave Haley a quick kiss on the forehead before stroking her hair. _

"_I could watch you sleep forever Haley. I know our relationship happened kind of fast but honestly Hales, I think I've always known you're the one for me. Even when I was with Rachel I knew I should have been with you but you were with Lance and you seemed so happy. I would never want to get in the way of your happiness. You are too important to me Hales. My only regret is not telling you my feelings before Rachel and Lance came along because then I would have been able to call you mine a lot sooner than now. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you want me in return. I just hope that I can give you everything you deserve because you deserve the world. Good night baby, sweet dreams, always and forever."_

_Nathan continued to watch her sleeping figure and was memorized by her beauty. _

"_How did I get so lucky?"_

"_It helps that you're hot."_

"_Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping."_

_Haley opened one eye and looked up at Nathan with that infectious smile of hers. _

"_Well I can't possibly sleep with you saying things like that. It's so sexy."_

"_Well you're pretty sexy yourself Miss James."_

_Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley lightly on the lips. Haley's eyes could barely stay open and soon enough she was in a deep slumber._

Now don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
Kiss on me tonight, kiss on me tonight  
Kiss on kiss on kiss on me tonight

_Nathan made his way back downstairs where he saw Peyton and Jake cuddled together on the coach. He looked on at them with envy and silently hoped that his and Haley's relationship could eventually be like that. No one knew it, but Nathan always looked up to his brother Jake. He had something that Nathan didn't have and that was true love, only now Nathan had Haley and that was something so much more. He was falling hard for his best friend and fast, but that's Nathan for you. He doesn't do slow, especially when it comes to girls named Haley James. _

_He quickly found himself in the kitchen where Chase, Felix and Chris were getting ready to leave. Lucas might not have the balls to say anything to Chris but Nathan sure as hell does. Sure, Lucas and Brooke may not be officially together but it's obvious they have feelings for each other. It's about time Chris Keller knew that if you mess with the Scott brothers, you're going to get burned. _

"_Keller, before you go anywhere we need to have a little talk."_

* * *

June, 17 2006

Lucas was currently playing ball at the court the boys had found the other day. He couldn't sleep last night with all these thoughts of him and Brooke kissing replaying over and over again in his head. He knew it was part of the game but when he kissed her it was an entirely different story.

**I can't believe I kissed her and just walked away. I'm such an idiot. I would never dream of hurting her but somehow I still do. Last night, that kiss, none of it was a mistake but it can never happen again. I can't let my feelings get in the way of our friendship because I know I would find some way to screw it up. Jake and Peyton are different. They've been together forever. Ever since we were kids, all six of us knew those two would end up together. It was inevitable for two people like Jake and Peyton to end up together. Nathan and Haley they're best friends who were brought together by fate. They both have been through so much and it's great to see them finally happy and if being together makes them happy then I wouldn't want it any other way. Brooke and I would just be too complicated together; a disaster waiting to happen. We work better as friends and only friends. **

Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Before he knew it a whole two hours had past. He hadn't realized he had been gone that long. He was supposed to meet the group back at the house twenty minutes ago. They were all going out to see a movie and Chase was going to meet them there. No way were Felix and Chris coming, not after the events of last night. To everyone's surprise it was Chase's idea to not invite them. They all thought it was pretty funny that Chris and Felix's own best friend didn't like them.

"I thought I might find you here."

Lucas stopped for a moment but then proceeded to play. He knew he shouldn't be freezing her out like this but he didn't know what to say to her.

"So are you just not going to talk to me?"

Lucas remained quiet. He wouldn't turn to look at her because he was ashamed at his behavior last night and he felt as if he didn't deserve Brooke's company.

"Come on Luke, we're friends. You can tell me anything…you know we never did finish our conversation last night. I was hoping after the movie we could go somewhere and talk. I hate this awkward tension that we've developed Luke."

Finally turning around Lucas looked at Brooke sadly.

"I hate it too."

"We used to be able to talk about stuff you know? I just don't want one little kiss to affect our friendship." She lied. That kiss meant everything to her but if lying to Lucas about the kiss would make things less uncomfortable between them then she would do it. Although she did confess that she liked him last night, so the damage was pretty much done.

Lucas was hoping Brooke would say something like that. He knew from experience that his words could get him into trouble, so he was relieved when Brooke spoke up. Although, he could tell that something else was bothering her but he was afraid to ask what it was. If there's one thing Lucas Scott is good at, it's hiding his heart.

"I've got an idea. If I make this next shot, I'll let you, Nate and Jake decide what movie we watch."

"And if you don't?" Lucas knew what she was doing. He had been teaching Brooke how to play basketball for about two weeks now, and she still wasn't getting any better. Her stamina was great and her dribbling didn't suck but her jump shot was terrible.

Brooke grabbed the ball from Lucas and shot from the free throw line. They both watched as the ball went straight through the hoop, nothing but net.

"Oh-my-god, Luke! Did you see that? It went in. It actually went in."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's excitement. He watched as she ran over to him and practically jumped in his arms. He picked her up and swirled her around.

"I knew you could do it Brooke. I believed in you all along."

Lucas let Brooke down and was met with the intense gaze of Brooke's hazel eyes on his blue ones. Their faces were merely inches apart and he found himself moving in on her lips.

Brooke felt a shiver go down her back at Luke's hot breath just inches from her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Lucas quickly realized what he was about to do…again and stopped himself.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "We should go."

Brooke's eyes snapped open at his words. Slightly disappointed, she nodded her head and began to walk in the direction of the house with Lucas just a few steps behind.

"Looks like us guys are picking the movie tonight. Sorry pretty girl but there won't be any chick flicks tonight."

"That's too bad because The Notebook could teach you a few things."

Lucas was about to ask her what that meant but decided against it. From the tone in her voice he could tell she didn't want to talk anymore. The rest of the way home was spent in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the soft songs of birds chirping in the distance and the echoes of what could have been.

**AN: Review Please. Thanks!**


	10. Strangled by the Thought

AN: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate them and a special thank you to storyofmylifee for checking this story out. I'm glad you're enjoying it girl! The reviews really motivate me to update faster. I hope I don't disappoint. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Song-Strangled by the Thought-The New Amsterdams

* * *

Chapter Nine

"_We dance round in a ring and suppose, while the secret sits in the middle and knows"_

June 20, 2006

Haley's Pov

I heard someone say once 'the bigger the summer vacation the harder the fall'. I didn't know then what that meant but after these past couple weeks here at Lake Tillery, I finally understand the meaning of that quote. I never thought I would be feeling these emotions again. Well actually to be honest, I never felt them with Lance, I thought what we had was love but the moment Nathan and I got together everything changed. My knees go weak every time he touches me, and I have to remember to breathe when I'm around him because just the sight of him takes my breath away. When he brushes the hair out of my eyes, my heart starts beating really fast and that stare, it's intoxicating. When he looks at me with those ocean blue eyes, I can't help but stare back, it's like I'm paralyzed, and I can't move because I'm scared if I turned away for one second, he might be gone. I can't have that happen again. Not to Nathan, not to me, not to us.

Not only is he sweet and caring with me, but he understands that I'm not ready to take our relationship to the next level. I'm not a virgin. That much has been established already, but that doesn't mean I regret it. Of course, now that I look at it, I would have loved for Nathan to be my first but you can't change the past, nor do I want to. If I had the opportunity to change it, I can pretty much guarantee that I wouldn't because then my past wouldn't have brought me here, to this place, with _him _and that would be a shame because there's nothing I want more.

I miss talking to Lance. I never called him back after I got his message when we first arrived here. It's not that I forgot or that I didn't want to, I guess it's just because I was afraid. I don't know what to say to him anymore. It's hard because I use to be able to tell Lance everything, and vice versa but now after what he did, I can't seem to form the words. I've tried every day since I've been here to call him, I've come close a few times but I haven't succeeded yet.

The anniversary of Michelle's death is coming up in a few days. I'm trying my hardest not to think about _it _too much because if I do I start to feel numb, and become emotionless and I don't want to alarm Nathan or the others. They all have been so supportive and understanding. They're the greatest gift god as ever given me, in my opinion.

I wish I could find the courage to call Lance. Sometimes I find myself longing to hear his voice. I wonder if he still dreams about her, if she remembers me in his dreams_. _The only dreams I'm able to have of Michelle are the dreams where I can only see her face, submerge under water, only to watch her never come up.I wish to dream of her, not that day, maybe everything would be a lot easier if I could just talk to her in my dreams, tell her how sorry I am. How not a day goes by that I don't wish we could take it all back. How we could take back that day, take back her screams, her struggle to stay afloat, take back my weakness to save her. Just take her back, take it all back.

* * *

General Pov

Nathan, Luke and Jake were all at the playground, over-looking the lake where they found the basketball court a few days ago. It amazed them of how much it reminded everyone of the river court back home in Tree Hill. They could never go too far away from that place. It was home and they love it. Very good memory they had consisted of the river court, or they're moms café, Deb's Den. They loved that place. When they were kids, they would all sneak up on the roof and play miniature golf with the girls and have milk balloon fights. No matter where any of them go, Tree Hill will always be home.

"So what's up with you and Brooke Luke? I haven't seen you guys around each other much since we went to the movies the other night. It looks like you're both avoiding each other like the plague." Nathan spoke as he shot from the free throw line and made the goal successfully, of course.

"You know Brooke made her first shot right where you're standing the other day. I've been trying to teach her for weeks and she finally made one."

Nathan and Jake stared at Luke while he spoke. For the first time, in three days Lucas had smiled and not to their surprise it was because of Brooke. It was funny, actually, if you thought about it. The reason Luke was extra broody these past couple of days was because of Brooke and the reason he's smiling right now was consequently enough because of Brooke. Luke was a closed book when he came to his emotions but yet the cover revealed it all. I guess that saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' isn't always true, at least in this case.

"She was so happy she finally made one. You know Brooke; she never gives up on anything she's determined about. It was just really good to see her genuinely excited about something other than shopping." Lucas tried to joke.

"What happened big brother? You guys were always so comfortable around each other and it's not like you guys didn't flirt. You two share one kiss, which I might add was all because of a dare and you two go all Dawson and Joey on us."

"You seriously need to lay off the Dawson Creek reruns. It's a little gay dude." Nathan said in embarrassment toward his brother's choice in T.V. shows.

"Shut up man, Peyton makes me watch it with her."

"You do realize we've met Peyton right?"

"Okay fine. So what, I like watching sappy teen drama shows? Don't tell me you've never watched Dawson's Creek or The O.C."

"I haven't."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, now shut up before I have to beat your ass."

"Don't get mad at me because Rachel left her O.C. DVDs in your room and I just so happened to catch you watching an episode before we left to come here."

"If you mention any of this to anyone, especially Haley-"

"Relax, I can keep a secret but I'm pretty sure Haley will find out and when she does she's not going to let it go so easily. I mean it's pretty funny."

"Like you're one to talk, didn't you see miss an entire day of school last year just to watch a Dawson's Creek marathon on TBS?"

"Would you both shut up? If you ask me you're both a little gay. Man up and turn ESPN on once in a while, maybe then you won't sound like such pussy's."

Nathan and Jake both grimaced at Luke's outburst.

**I'm so sick of his mouth. These past of couple of days with him has been hell. I'm starting to regret threatening Chris about staying away from Brooke. **Nathan thought.

"You know Luke a 'thank you' might be nice."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I talked to Chris the other night after you ran out; I wanted to put him in his place for pulling that little stunt with Brooke. I scared the hell out of him. I told him to stay away from Brooke because she's your girl but now I'm really starting to regret that decision after the way you've been acting these past couple of days."

"You did what?" Lucas asked taken aback. "What did you say to him Nate?"

_Nathan quickly found himself in the kitchen where Chase, Felix and Chris were getting ready to leave. Lucas might not have the balls to say anything to Chris but Nathan sure as hell does. Sure, Lucas and Brooke may not be officially together but it's obvious they have feelings for each other. It's about time Chris Keller knew that if you mess with the Scott brothers, you're going to get burned. _

"_Keller, before you go anywhere we need to have a little talk."_

_Nathan glanced at Chase and Felix, silently telling them he wanted to talk to Keller alone. They got the hint and quietly exited the kitchen. _

"_Nathan Scott wants to talks me. I'm honored. So what can Chris Keller do for you?"_

"_For starters you can quit the bullshit. All this talking in third person is ludicrous, maybe in comical but it's not going to work on Brooke or Peyton and sure it as hell isn't going to work on Haley. She's smarter than that. All three of them are."_

"_Ah Nate, you disappoint me. Of course it will work. It always does. Don't you see?"_

"_See what?" Nathan demanded._

"_For someone who's been friends with Brooke your whole life, don't you think you should know?"_

"_I don't have time for you games Keller."_

"_From what I saw tonight, your brother Lucas isn't one to" Chris stopped to consider his words. "….express his feelings, whereas Ms. Davis is. She'll soon get bored and come to me. They always do."_

"_It's not going to happen Keller. You want to know why? Brooke's better at playing games than you are. She manipulates and schemes until she gets what she wants and she wants Lucas. She knew what she was doing tonight. It was all part of the game. She masterminded the whole thing. She knew if she kissed you it would get a rise out of Lucas and of course it did. I just have one thing to say to you Keller. You better watch your back. I use to destroy guys like you, daily. If you think I'm going to let you mistreat Brooke or my brother, you got another think coming because if you do, I'm going to hurt you. Stay the hell away from Brooke."_

_Nathan looked at Chris, satisfied with what he'd done. He turned on his heels and started to leave until a thought came to his mind. He turned back around to see Chris rethinking his entire plan in his head._

"_Oh and one more thing, you tell Felix that if he hits on Haley again, he won't see the light of day ever again. I'll make sure of that."_

_With one final smirk, Nathan left to go back upstairs where Haley was sleeping, dreaming for him to return. _

"I'm sorry Nate. I had no idea you talked to Chris…I really hate that guy…thank you."

"You're my brother; you would have done the same thing for me."

"I hate being so distant from Brooke. What do I do?" Lucas looked at both his brothers, waiting for an answer.

"Just talk to her man. She's always been honest with you, maybe it's time you be honest with her."

"You're always the wise one Jake."

"Well one of us has to be."

* * *

The girls were out for the day, shopping in town, on Brooke's request to get out of the house. Peyton and Haley wouldn't argue. They too, noticed how Brooke and Lucas had been avoiding each other. After their plan backfired the other night, they haven't attempted a Brooke Davis since and probably never would. They quickly found out they weren't of Brooke's caliber and decided to just be a friend and put their two cents in when necessary.

They had been shopping now for almost three hours and Haley was getting exhausted while Peyton was just getting irritated. Brooke, as per usual, was still her bubbly self, always ready for a sale.

"Well girlies, where to next?"

"About we go home. I'm exhausted."

"But Hales, we haven't even hit the shoe department yet. You know how much I love shoes."

"Brooke, I seriously don't think you need more shoes. Do you even remember how many pairs you brought with you?"

"Have I taught you nothing tutor girl? You never say no to shoes, especially when they're on sale and utterly fabulous. Besides a girl can never have too many shoes."

"My mistake then." Haley spoke with little enthusiasm.

"P. Sawyer you're not saying much. What's on your mind?"

But Peyton didn't seem to hear Brooke. She was in her on littler world. Ever since she got that email this morning, she's been in a daze.

**What am I going to do? I have to tell Jake soon, the longer I wait, the harder it's going to get. Damn it! He's going to be so pissed at me. We always tell each other everything; I can't remember a time when we haven't. Lying to him about applying to Savannah College of Art and Design early and keeping the LA internship offer from him is not something I normally would do. I hate keeping things from him. I just close myself off sometimes when I think I can handle something on my own and I don't want to bother Jake until I know what I'm doing but maybe I just should have told him all along. Maybe he could have helped me decide what I'm going to do. Of course he would help me, he loves me. I guess I was just afraid of his reaction but he loves me, there's nothing he wouldn't do for me. I've known this all along. What the hell is the matter with me?**

"Hey!" Brooke snapped her fingers to get Peyton's attention. "Peyton, you okay?"

"Huh?"Peyton said breaking out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I asked if there was anything on your mind. You seem out of it today, like you're having 'one of those days', you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I didn't mean to go alternate ego Peyton on you guys. I'll do better B. Davis."

"Peyton, you know I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried about you. Talk to me."

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?" As soon the words came out, Haley regretted it, silently kicking herself for putting her foot in her mouth, yet again. **As if the other night weren't bad enough. Great job Haley! You're really becoming a pro at this. **

"What makes you think that Haley?"

"Uh….I don't know. It was just a guess. I mean you usually are so relaxed and fun when Jake's in your presence but I don't know you just seemed anxious around him this morning. That's not usual for you two, maybe for Brooke and Lucas, but not you and Jake." Haley let out a sigh of relief, that neither Brooke nor Peyton caught on to her nervousness. **I wish Jake would go ahead and tell everyone about where he was last July. It would make this a whole lot easier on me. I hate lying to Peyton and more importantly Nathan, now that we're together. **

"Hit it where it hurts tutor girl."

"You know I didn't mean it like that Brooke."

"I know it just hurts to know it's true. I would really like it if we could keep the subject off of me and _him _for the rest of the day okay?"

Peyton and Haley nodded in agreement.

"So P. Sawyer you going to tell us what's bothering you so much?"

* * *

The boys were back from playing ball at the playground and were now exhausted. Playing basketball can really take a lot out of you when you're playing for three hours straight. They figured the girls would be gone a while, considering it was Brooke taking Haley and Peyton shopping, so they opted to play ball while they waited.

Nathan went to take shower, hating the idea of walking around in his own filth. Although he wouldn't mind waiting for Haley to return so she could wash him off. He could only imagine the different ways she would rid of his filth. However, seeing as though they both decided that they weren't going to be engaging in any kind of sexual activity he soon found himself under the cold running water of his shower.

Lucas decided on residing in his room for the rest of the afternoon to read. He hadn't been able to enjoy the literary works of Steinbeck or Shakespeare these past few weeks and he was starting to forget his favorite past time. He never realized how much of a distraction Brooke Davis really is, especially when Brooke Davis was wearing a bikini and her kiss was a different kind ecstasy he never experienced before.

Jake was currently on Peyton's laptop checking his email and the MySpace music page he set up for him and Haley's music. Two new friend request and four comments were updated to his account. The comments were praises on Haley's angelic voice and Jake's amazing ability at playing guitar. He always enjoyed reading comments from the very few fans he and Haley had. He knew they were good but would the rest of the world think so?

Moving on to check his email he realized Peyton was still signed into her account. Not thinking anything of it, he went through her emails to see if anything important had been sent so he could tell Peyton about it. What he didn't expect to see was an email from Savannah College of Art and Design pleading with his girlfriend to accept their early admissions offer for this fall. All of a sudden Jake began to feel an aching in his heart, or rather a pounding that wouldn't seem to stop. His hands were shaking and a single tear of sweat ran down his rough, dehydrated skin. The air in the room seemed to have been sucked out from underneath the crack in the door for Jake began to pant for breath. His mind seemed to be in overdrive. Question of how, when and why were running through his mind. Why appeared to be the most dominant question as it kept running laps in his mind. After a while, the shock soon wore off but anger soon followed. His hand gripped hard on the mouse of the laptop and it soon broke in half in response to the death grip Jake gave it.

* * *

"Please don't say anything to Jake. I'm going to tell him tonight. I've kept all this from him for far too long. He's already going to be mad as is. I don't need him finding out you guys knew about it before he did."

"We got your back P. Sawyer."

"I won't say a thing, I promise." **That line is becoming increasingly too comfortable for me with each passing day. **Haley thought.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"What are best friends for?" It was a rhetorical question of course. "I do have one question though P. Sawyer. Why keep this from him? I mean it's Jake. He's the most even-tempered guy I know. We all know that, especially you. I guess I just don't understand why you would keep this from him."

"I guess I was just scared. Still am, actually."

"He'd be happy for you, you know. There's nothing Jake wants more than to see you happy, see you succeed."

"I know that now. I seem like such a terrible girlfriend; even more worse, I seem like a horrible best friend, like I don't know a single thing about my soul mate. Haley, you and Jake are more like than anyone I know. I should have known he would be happy for me, that he would still want to be with me. I guess the fear of telling him came with the fear of losing him like I lost my mom."

"Peyton, you're not going to lose Jake like you lost your Mom. Jake would never think of leaving you."

"People have a way of surprising you Brooke."

"Not Jake." Haley spoke up. She felt like she had to defend Jake, or Peyton wouldn't believe her, like Peyton was losing her faith in Jake which even to Haley sounded ridiculous. "He loves you Peyton_._ He lives and breathes for _you _and only you. You don't know how many conversations I've had with him about your relationship with him. He worships the ground you walk on. He told me once that he would gladly erase Dan from his life if it would bring back your mom, even if it was just for one day. Now, I'm not saying Jake's a saint; he's made mistakes, as we all do. He is, in spite of everything he stands for and believes in, Dan Scott's son so that's proof he'll make more mistakes. However, in the sixteen years I've known Jake he's never once gave me anything beyond a doubt that he doesn't wish everything you wish for yourself. I'm not going to lie to you Peyton; you should have told him from the beginning, there's no question about that. Do I understand your reasoning? Yes. Will he be upset that you waited this long to tell him? Yes, unbelievably so. But will he walk away from you? Never, even in his wildest dreams."

"Thank you, Haley."

"Hey. It's like Brooke said. That's what best friends are for."

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Brooke were unloading all the bags from the car when Nathan came outside to help. He quickly realized that he couldn't stay away from Haley for too long. He missed her too much.

"Hey Hales!" Nathan spoke as he went to drape his arms around Haley's waist and gave a quick kiss to her hair, unintentionally ignoring Brooke and Peyton, as they walked by with six shopping bags in each arm.

"Hello, to you too Nate and thanks for the help, we really appreciate the offer."

"So how is my favorite girl doing this afternoon?"

"Unbelievable." Peyton murmured underneath her breath as she made her way up the front porch steps.

"Nathan, I know you're happy to see me, but don't ignore Brooke and Peyton."

"Yeah hot shot, where's the fire?"

"I just missed my girlfriend, that's all."

Brooke and Haley both raised their eyebrows at Nathan's obvious anxious state.

"And well, there's also Luke, who's been driving me and Jake crazy for seventy-eight hours straight. He really doesn't do well when you aren't talking to him Brooke. In fact, it's torture. I think he wants to talk to you, he just doesn't think he deserves to with the way he's been acting. I told him to just talk to you, be honest with you like you are with him but knowing Luke…"

"Knowing Luke…like I do, it will never happen. And like I told Haley, we're staying off the Brucas subject for the rest of the day, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention his name to me."

Nathan looked understanding at Brooke. **What is my idiot of a brother doing? **

"Also, I saw this club on the way into town. Chris is performing there tonight so I thought we could all go."

"Ah, Brooke I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well I think it's a perfect idea and we're going."

"Lu-…he who shall not be named isn't going to like this."

"Well that's his problem isn't it? I'm going to head down to the docks, get some sun before I have to start getting ready for tonight. Tutor girl meet me in my room in about an hour and we'll get ready?"

"Sure."

Nathan and Haley watched as Brooke went inside to put her bags away before heading out yet again.

"She's really trying her hardest to avoid Luke at all cost, isn't she?"

"Yep and honestly I don't blame her. I mean I love Luke but what is he doing Nathan? He's usually so charming and well-read which makes one wonder why he can't seem to say anything right when he's around Brooke. He used to be able to captivate Brooke with his words. What changed?"

"His feelings, I guess."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do for the next hour, you know before Brooke kidnaps you and forces you to wear something I will surely not approve of?" Nathan teased.

"Umm, I can think of a few things." Haley said as she leaned up on her toes and wrapped her delicate arms around Nathan's board shoulders and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"I like…the way…you…think." Nathan spoke in between kisses.

"I thought you might."

Nathan, surprising Haley, swiftly picked Haley up in his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his room where they would kiss each other fiercely for the next hour.

* * *

Peyton found herself outside of her and Jake's room pacing back and forth, left to right, where she was building up the courage to talk to Jake. She didn't understand why this was so hard for her. She knew she could tell Jake anything, she's always been open with Jake, more than anyone else but yet she found talking about her future with him to be…scary. **If that's not the understatement of the year, I don't know what is. Okay, suck it up Peyton. Let's just get this over with.**

_Weak for lack of oxygen  
Strangled by the thought  
Promise you'll remember when I'm gone  
_

Upon opening the door she found the love of her life on their bed looking terribly upset and brokenhearted. Her eyes scanned the room where she saw her email account open on her laptop. In no time her eyes made it back to Jake where she finally noticed a piece of paper hanging from his graceful hands.

"Jake." She wasn't sure if Jake heard her for her voice was barely audible.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His sounded calm but Peyton noticed the slight edge in his voice. Jake didn't want to upset her although that's what she seemed to be doing to him.

"Yes."

"When…when you were already half way to Savannah?

"No!"

_Sleep is mostly optional  
Trace lines around my heart  
Steal the only breath from my lungs  
_

"I would really like it if you stopped all the one word answers and just talk to me about this Peyton. How long have you known that they wanted you a year early?"

His voice was still calm, quiet, like he was afraid of to ask her questions because he didn't know if he would like the answers.

"I don't know, maybe two months or so."

Jake had to count to ten to even out his breathing. With every answer she gave him, he seemed to get more irritated, angry.

_But if I had your faith  
I'd be fearless  
But until that day  
I'm envious_

"Two months? That's a hell of a long time to keep something like this from me Peyton. Are you going to go? They seem to want to know your answer by the end of the week. School starts in two months for both Tree Hill and Savannah. Which one will you honor their presence with?"

Peyton stood in the same spot she arrived in, unmoving. Untouched by the boy she loved more than anything. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes but she fought them back. She didn't want Jake to see her cry. He had done nothing wrong, this was all her fault.

"I was going to tell you Jake. I promise. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I'm sorry."

"You still haven't answered my question Peyton."

"I don't know."

"You-you don't know." Jake stood up from the bed then, exploring the different octaves of his voice. "What do you mean you don't know Peyton?"

She couldn't answer him because honestly she didn't have any answers herself.

_Miles and miles that distance us  
Like meters on a map  
Trace lines that only translate to a da_y

"Answer me damn it!"

"Would you please stop yelling at me? I'll explain everything; just don't be mad at me. I can't stand for you to be mad at me."

"I'm sorry. I am, really…but god Peyton how do you expect me react?"

"Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"I was afraid you'd walk away from me. I was afraid you'd somehow think less of me, if I did choose to go to Savannah a year early. That somehow it meant that I loved you less."

"Peyton, there's nothing I want more than for you to be happy. I want everything you want. I thought you would understand that by now. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Haley said you'd say that."

"She knew about this? Before I did?"

"Shit." Peyton growled underneath her breath but Jake heard it, nonetheless. "I just told her today. I swear she had no idea about anything of this. She's the one that talked some sense into me. She told me that you loved me, which I already knew but she also said something else. She said that you told her once that you would gladly erase Dan from your life if it would bring back my mom. Is that true?"

"I'd do anything for you Peyton. Of course it's true."

"Jake, I love you." Peyton said in a desperate tone, almost as if the air around her was suddenly toxic and those would be the last words she spoke.

"I don't doubt that you love me Peyton. I never did. I just think that I'm more committed to this relationship than you are, and I'm the only one fighting for us."

_But if you're awake  
Tell me it's safe  
If you ask me to stay  
Then I'll stay_

"Jacob Keith Scott! How dare you say something like that to me? Huh? I can't believe you would ever think such a thing. I might have kept something from you, longer than necessary but don't you dare act as if you're the only one fighting, because you have no idea how terrified I am of losing you." Jake was knocked for six with Peyton's sudden outburst.

Peyton couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Her sobs were so uncontrollable and loud that Jake had to move her to the bed so she could sit down. She was shaking, and withdrawn.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing I would ever want." Jake spoke while he stroked her smooth hair. "I'm just trying to understand. When I saw that email today, I can't explain it. I was certain I was going to lose you. That you suddenly realized you could do better than me; that I couldn't give you what you wanted and then I remembered how eager you were to come here this summer. You said it was because once school started we wouldn't be spending as much time together. I was confused by that but I didn't say anything and I guess now I know why you wanted to come here. You're going to Savannah aren't you?"

Peyton's sobs had subsided by this point.

_Don't leave me here when I'm bleeding  
When I'm fading but I'm true_

"I told you I didn't know Jake but that's not why I was so eager to come here. I just wanted to spend time with you, away from Tree Hill. I wanted to see how the summer went before I made a decision but now it looks like I'm going to have to make that decision a lot sooner than I anticipated…I thought that spending the entire summer together would make my decision easier but it's just made it harder. If I go, then that means I'll be away from you and I don't how I would ever get through I single day without you by my side…but if I don't go, then that means I'll be missing out on something great Jake. I need you to help me with this. Please."

"I don't know if I can Peyton. I can't afford to be selfish, not with you."

"Please Jake."

"Peyton…"

"Jake, I can't make this decision without you. I just can't."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you to stay? Because no matter how much I want you too, no matter how many times I beg, plead with you, you're still going to follow your heart and right now I think it's telling you to go because if it were telling you the opposite we wouldn't be having this conversation."

_It's tempting to stop everything  
When I'm pouring out to you_

"No Jake, that's not true."

"You can try and lie all you want to Peyton but I know you. I can see right through you. You want to go and I'm not going to stop you."

Jake got up to leave but Peyton clung onto his arm before he got a chance to leave.

"No Jake, you promised you wouldn't walk away from me. You promised."

"Don't get it twisted Peyton. I'm keeping my promise, I always will. You don't seem to realize that I'm not the one walking away, you are. You're the one not keeping her promise. I guess you and Karen have a lot more in common than you think."

As soon as he spoke those words, Jake regretted them but the anger, the disappointment he was feeling in his heart won over his pang of guilt and he found himself leaving Peyton alone in _their _room, crying.

_So take everything, take it all from me  
Because all I want is you_

* * *

The doorbell rang, to everyone's surprise. They weren't expecting anyone until much later. Haley made her way to the front door, curious to see who their visitor is and was flabbergasted when she opened the door and saw who stood, waiting behind the wooden door.

"Hello Haley."

"Lance?"

**AN: I know. I know. I left you with a lot of loose ends but don't worry they will all be tied up within the next couple of chapters. Please Review. Thanks!**


	11. Be Gentle With Me

**AN: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the wait. I've been really busy these past couple of weeks. I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys. I'm really happy with it and I hope you guys like it! So without further ado, here's chapter ten!**

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

When It Comes- Tyler Hilton

Be Gentle With Me-The Boy Least Likely To

Chapter Ten

"_Love comes when manipulation stops; when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you; when you dare to reveal yourself fully, when you dare to be vulnerable."_

June 20, 2006

The club was filled with music, booze, dancing (or rather grinding) and six close but distant friends shattered about the scene. The group of friends had divided into two trios upon entering the night club. Basically it was the girls on one side of the club with the boys on the other, while Haley's unexpected guest stood awkwardly in the middle with Chase; at the same time Chris was backstage getting ready for his performance. He had put Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Jake, Luke, and Chase on the list at the door so they were all able to get in for free, with the exception of Lance who had to pay ten bucks to get in the club and then another ten to see the show. Nathan and Brooke found that exceptionally funny, Haley on the other hand did not. She had made a mental note to bring it up with Brooke later but knew that if she were to say a word to Nathan then it would just cause another fight between them and she didn't have enough energy to fight for a second time that night.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty _

"So, Lance was a surprise." Brooke spoke as she watched Chase talk to Lance and downed her second shot of tequila.

"You're telling me. I don't even know what he's doing here. I mean, I think I have an idea from the conversation we had earlier but-"

"Yeah, you never did say what happened when he showed up tutor girl."

"_Hello Haley."_

"_Lance?"_

"_Yeah it's me, unless I have a twin brother I don't know about."_

"_I'm sorry. I just meant, wh-uh-what you…what are you doing here?" Haley struggled to find the words she was looking for. She hadn't expected Lance to show up here. She was confused and anxious to hear what he had to say to her._

"_I just needed to see you, I had to see you. Can I just?" Lance questioned as he moved to put his arms around Haley and held her close. _

_Haley knew she should have stopped him but she couldn't help herself. She was surprised at how good it felt being in his arms again. She breathed in his all too familiar scent and for a split second she felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her, while she subconsciously held Lance tighter against her. _

_Lance smiled at her actions and began to rub soothing circles along Haley's back. _

"_I've missed you Winnie."_

_At the sound of her old nickname that Lance and Michelle had given her, Haley instantly backed away from his embrace. A strong awareness of her emotions and actions just moments prier had pulled her back to reality. _

_Gaining her composure she spoke with certainty. "Lance listen-"_

"_I know you've missed me too Haley." Lance cut her off mid sentence, not noticing the confidence in her voice suddenly being ripped away. "I can see it in your eyes. You always did wear your emotions on your sleeve."_

"_Don't. Don't do that."_

"_Don't do what?"_

"_Pretend like you still know me."_

"_But I do. I know you better than you think and I know I know you better than anyone else."_

"_That's where you're wrong Lance. I was a completely different person when I was with you. You never knew the real Haley James and after what's happened I don't think you ever will but yes I do suppose you know a few things about me otherwise you wouldn't have known that I've missed you too. I won't deny you that privilege but I have to wonder. What's all this about, you coming down here? Why are you really here Lance?"_

"_I already told you. I missed you and I had to see your face again, that beautiful, velvet inspired face of yours." Lance lifted his hand and gently caressed her check with his fingers._

"_Lance stop. Stop it." Haley spoke, unconvincingly. Lance rolled his eyes at Haley's words but decided to oblige, what he believed to be, her false protest. _

"_And yes, there is _another _reason why I came here."_

_Haley folded her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting." This time she sounded eager, stern. _

"_It's a year tomorrow and I-"Lance was interrupted by the hammering footsteps that were approaching the pair and the reunion he was hoping for suddenly came to a stand-still. He __looked behind Haley and was met with furious deep ocean blue eyes and Haley turned around at the sound of her boyfriend's slightly deranged voice._

"_What the hell is this? What is _he_ doing here?" Nathan was now just a few feet away from Lance at this point. He looked at Haley and saw the pained expression on his girlfriends face and if possible, he grew even more infuriated. "What the hell did you say to her Bradley?"_

"And that's when Nathan came in and I'm sure you guys could hear the rest."

_And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
_

Haley eyed Brooke's third glass of tequila, debating on whether or not she should drink tonight, considering but before she knew it Peyton had snatched it out of Brooke's reach and drank it in one swift motion.

_Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
For your place or my face  
_

"Looks like I'm not the only one in desperate need of a distraction. Jake was pretty harsh with you earlier tonight P. Sawyer. I was tempted to ram his pretty little face into Luke's even more gorgeous face and I almost did…almost" Brooke said more forcedly at the look Peyton was giving her.

"Well it's not like I don't deserve it."

_Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and Lance were all in the living room waiting on Haley and Nathan to return from the other room so they could all leave for the club, but from the sound of Nathan's echoes bouncing off the walls they could pretty much guess they were going to be waiting in the overly crowded living room a little while longer. _

_Brooke and Peyton sat on the loveseat together while Lucas and Jake sat directly across from them on the bigger couch, while Lance was awkwardly seated in a chair in the corner of the living room. The tension in the room could easily be cut with a knife. No one spoke a word while everyone's eyes shifted back and forth from Lance to Jake to Luke to Brooke to Peyton and then back to Lance again._

_Brooke could tell Lance was nervous. _**Oh yeah, our little fraud is nervous. He's doing that thing with his feet again. If it was up to he'd be shifting his feet from side to side all the way back to Cheater's Hill. I don't know why I have to listen to Haley; this **_**is **_**my house after all. **

"_You're lucky I respect Haley, otherwise your ass would be beaten to a pulp right about now Bradley. _**Damn, why does it always so intimidating when Nathan calls him by his last name but when I do it sounds so…approachable. **_Dismissing the thought, Brooke continued. "Growing up with three boys as my best friends taught me a few things. I won't think twice about it again if you ruin anything for Haley and Nathan. Understand?"_

"_Haley and Nathan, there's a Haley and Nathan now?"_

"_There's always been a Haley and Nathan, don't forget that."_

_Peyton sat confused and slightly nervous with Jake staring at her so intensely. It was making her feel self-conscious. She had to distract herself. She also wouldn't mind giving Lance a piece of her mind as well._

"_Lance, what are you doing dude?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Seriously?" Peyton asked with an incredulous laugh._

_Lance just nodded in answer._

"_She gave up just about her whole life last summer to be there for you. Now don't miss judge me, I understand why. We all do. What happened was…but how do you repay her? You lied to her, you cheated on her. How could you do that?"_

"_I don't have an answer for you because it's just as big a mystery to me as it is to you. All I can say that I'm sorry and hope she can forgive me."_

"_Well that's not good enough. You don't get to hope for anything. Not after this. Nothing you ever do will be good enough. She's happy with Nathan and if you-"_

"_Oh cut the crap Peyton. Sorry isn't good enough?" Jake asked in disbelief. "You're one hell of a hypocrite you know that. But at least you got it right Peyton, sorry _isn't _good enough."_

_Peyton couldn't look Jake. She was already feeling like shit, did he have to pile on another load?_

_Brooke was about to say something to Jake for talking to Peyton like he did, there was no need for that. Sure Peyton was in the wrong but that still didn't make Jake's comments right. She's never seen Jake so angry and bleak. Before she could speak, the oldest Scott brother, as always, came in to be the peace-maker. _

"_Jake man, calm down. Let's just go outside, get some air."_

"_You would say that." Brooke spoke underneath her breath but to her pleasure Luke heard. _

"_What are you waiting on Luke? Thought you needed some _air?_ You know it wouldn't be the first time."_

_They stared at each other for what felt like forever. They were daring each other to look away. Brooke won of course. Lucas turned his back and walked out the door with Jake just a few paces behind him._

_Brooke shook her head in annoyance and although she would never admit it, disappointment. _

"Peyton-"

"No, it's okay Haley. It's true. You weren't there, you didn't see his face. I've never seen Jake like that before. In all the years I've known him, I've never once seen Jake look so fragile, so breakable. It felt as if I shattered his every dream. Why did I do that to him? He's my whole world and now-"

"Hey, let's get one thing straight P. Sawyer. _Never _rely on a boy to make you happy…believe me."

"He's all I have."

"_No_ he's not. Don't you see? You have Haley, Nathan, and Luke, for whatever he's worth, and you have _me_, always." Touching her chest where her heart steadily beat underneath her skin, Brooke stressed to Peyton.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still_

"You don't get it Brooke. It's not the same thing."

"I don't get it?! Oh believe me Peyton, I get it, I get it all too well." Brooke spoke in an agitated voice.

"Guys, come one. We're already fighting with the guys. Let's not turn against each other too."

"Whatever, I need another drink."

"Brooke!" Haley shouted out but Brooke dismissed her call with the wave of her hand while turning her back towards Haley and headed straight for the bar.

_If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

* * *

The boys were seated at a table in front of the stage where Chris would be performing in just a few minutes. Nathan and Luke had two beers while Jake was on his fourth. Nathan and Luke decided they weren't going to stop their younger brother from drinking tonight, however if he did get out of hand they would step in. They both felt bad for Jake and of course were on his side but they did make sure Peyton was okay when Jake wasn't looking.

Nathan kept glancing back at Haley, making sure she was with Brooke and Peyton, where she was supposed to be. If Lance moved even an inch toward Haley Nathan might be forced to finally take the punk out, like he wished he could have done the moment Lance showed his face here.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun_

Thinking back on the fight, he drank another beer while Haley locked eyes with him from across the room. Blue met brown and they both lost themselves in each other.

_Haley led Nathan into her room before anything happened. She didn't want Nathan or Lance fighting with each other; that was the last thing she needed. She could tell Nathan was upset, angry, furious, weren't strong enough words to describe the look in Nathan's eyes in that moment. _

_Closing the door behind her, Haley walked up to Nathan, who had his back turned towards her, and caressed his right arm while she rubbed invisible circles along his back. She felt as though she needed to reassure him of her feelings, that what he saw occur between her and Lance was not what he thought, that what she feels for Lance is nothing compared to her feelings for Nathan. _

_Nathan slowly started to calm with every touch Haley gave him. No matter what Haley was always able to put his mind at ease and release any fears that may have assumed him. _

"_What is _he_ doing here, Haley?" Nathan asked as he turned around to face Haley. _

"_I-I don't know Nathan. He said he was here because he missed me and-"_

"_Well, that's great, really, just great Hales. That son of a bitch misses you? That's so _sweet." _Nathan spoke in loathing. _

"_Babe, don't be like that. I didn't ask him to come here. I didn't want him to come here, but he is and now we have to deal with it._ I_ have to deal with it."_

"_What's there to deal with Haley? The guy cheated on you after you everything you two went through. He lied to you and I know that matters more to you than anything else, so excuse me if I don't understand why him being here means you have to deal with _him."

"_Nathan, he's here. Here. I can't ignore that, nor do I want to."_

"_What does that mean? You don't want to?"_

"_I don't want to ignore him Nathan and I don't want to hurt you either. Lance being here just pries open old wounds that unfortunately I've been running room….especially here lately. Please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way but maybe, maybe…"_

"_What Haley, maybe what?"_

"_Maybe, we could let him stay here…at least for a couple of days."_

_Nathan threw his hands up in defeat while he staggered away from Haley and to the window which overlooked the water. _

"_Unbelievable." He murmured. "It's always going to be there isn't it? You and him?" Turning back around he could see the struggle Haley was having with herself and despite how much he hated seeing her like this he had to let her know what he was feeling. _

"_Nathan-"_

"_This all seems a little to convenient Haley. I mean you and I, we've barely even started and now all of a sudden Bradley shows up, out of the blue. I got to hand it to the kid though, at least he's persistent. I mean if the phone calls weren't bad enough, he has to come and show his face here, to me? As much as I hate to say it, he knows you pretty well and that means he knows you'll forgive him because you will. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that."_

"_I don't know what you want me to say Nathan…what do you want from me? Just tell me and I'll do it. I don't want you doubting us…me."_

"_What do I want?" Nathan let out a somewhat chilling laugh. It surprised Haley. "It's easy Haley. I want you. You. I want all of you, forever. And I won't share you."_

"_You don't have to share me. I'm yours!" Haley shouted. _

"_No you're not, at least not entirely. We've been fooling ourselves Haley. For the logical one in this relationship I thought you would have noticed it by now but I guess you're hiding a lot more than I think you are."_

_Haley looked at Nathan. Curiosity and confusion were the only things written across her face. Nathan explained himself further. _

"_A part of you still needs Lance and that's a part I don't understand. I don't know why you need him Haley, when you have me, but you do. Maybe it has nothing to do with Michelle, maybe it has everything to do with Michelle but either way you still need him. I've tried to ignore it Haley but I can't anymore, not if we're going to continue being us. I don't even think you realize it yourself but I see it every day in your eyes. There's an ache in your heart that I can't seem to mend and-"_

"_Always and forever."_

"_What?" Nathan asked in a muffled tone. _

"_That's what you told me the day we arrived her at Lake Tillery. I was upset about Michelle. I thought I saw her but it was just my imagination. And then you appeared; my angel. You were there to comfort me and protect me. You promised me you'd always be there for me, always and forever, that meant, _means _everything to me."_

"_I remember."_

_Haley moved closer to Nathan and intertwined their fingers. She could feel Nathan tense at her touch but she kept a tight grip on his hand. _

"_Promise me something."_

"_Okay."_

"_Promise me that what I saw out there was all Bradley. That, that hug was all him, that you didn't want it. That you didn't feel anything."_

"_Nathan I-I can't promise you that because, if I'm being honest with myself, I've missed him and I've missed the way he makes me feel but-"_

_Nathan released Haley's hand and backed away from her. Haley's hand fell to her side in a hard slap. _

"_Nathan?"_

"_Please tell me I heard you wrong. Please Haley."_

"_I _have_ missed the feeling I get when I'm with him Nathan, I refuse to lie to you about that. He's tied to so many memories. He's a part of me and I can't let him go. I love him, you know that but it's a love that is pure and eternally innocent._

"_And me?"_

"_The feelings I have for you are very real. They're so real that they've kept me moving mostly running, never ready for it, until now."_

_Haley grabbed Nathan's hand again and moved upward to kiss him. Her lips gently touched his and despite his best efforts, Nathan couldn't resist. He craved her, and the desire he had for Haley could not be ignored. Almost immediately they were massaging each other mouths. Once air began an issue they broke apart, only their lips still lingered on the other never moving as they breathed each other in. _

"_Just keep __him__ away from me." Nathan spoke against her mouth._

"_I'll do my best."_

"_I won't be held responsible for my actions if he comes within a foot of you. He came here to get you back. I am not letting you go, Haley. He _will _know that."_

Nathan was brought out of his daydream when Lucas spotted Brooke talking to Chase. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. They all liked Chase. He was a cool dude and he wasn't _terrible_ at basketball. However, from a by-stander it would look as if the two were a couple. Brooke was being her usually flirty self but not in an overbearing way. She wasn't one to be pompous. Chase had had a few drinks by this point so he was; more friendly, so to speak. Light brushes of the arm in and there, laughing at each other's banter. It was almost nauseating to watch.

_I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
_

Nathan and Jake looked over at Lucas. He had a hint of envy in his eyes that neither one of them had seen before. There wasn't any animosity in his stance; it was more like a longing.

_That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

"Luke, you okay?"

"No."

The music was then, abrutly cut off by the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the stage the one, the only, Chris Keller."

"How's everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered and clapped in response.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. This first song I would like to dedicate to the gorgeous brunette at the bar. This is for you Miss Davis."

"I really hate that guy." Lucas spoke up before the music began.

_I study up my hollow  
Piece of wood to follow  
A day that doesn't come  
To the lucky  
_

Jake watched as Chris played his set. Surprisingly, Jake really liked Chris's music. Haley had mentioned something to him about possibly collaborating with Chris but he never really thought anything of it. The last thing he needed was to upset Lucas.

_And I realize there's tomorrow  
But I would rather wallow  
In the rain then moods that seem  
So pot-lucky_

_Well I'm cruising El Paseo  
In my off-white coup back '65  
Or I'm cruisin down my own street  
And my hooptie says to me  
You better hang on to your bench seat  
I'm gonna take you for a ride_

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

So I wait for fate to find me  
A ball of string unwind me  
Uncomfortable as a centerfold

_And I realize your behind me  
To help and humankind me  
To see my songs can be retold_

The crowd was really feeling off of Chris's music. Although the lyrics, ran on high alert for the six friends who accompanied the club. __

Well I'll be gone tomorrow  
Yes I'm on the road tomorrow  
So next time that I see you in school  
It won't be for too long

_And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know_

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I want a leather jacket  
But only if I have the time  
Well, I'll comb my hair like Elvis  
And grab an old Gretch 59

And you'd hardly recognize me if you  
Saw me from behind

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

_And I'll let you know  
When it comes  
Just when it comes  
I'll let you know_

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I'll let you know  
I'll let you know  
Well I'll let you know

* * *

After Chris had finished his set, Jake made his way over to the bar to get another beer. Peyton was sitting just a few feet away with Haley by her side. They had been sitting there practically all night. He knew they were trying to keep the peace, at least for the rest of the night. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't going to let a boy, or rather Lucas, ruin her night. She had been dancing and talking to Chase the entire night. That girl definitely knows how to have fun.

After a quick glance at Peyton, which didn't go unnoticed by Haley, Jake turned and asked the bartender for another beer. It turns out this club was pretty slack on checking ID's. They all decided to take full advantage of that privilege.

"I don't blame you."

Jake shifted in his seat and looked up to see a beautiful dark skin girl, who must have been around his age sitting next to him drinking what he thought was a screwdriver.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, you looked so sad. Broken heart?"

"You could say that."

"I've had my share of those. It's enough to drive anyone to drink. Look at me."

The girl smiled at him and Jake managed to let out a muted laugh. The girl then stuck out her hand for Jake to shack.

"I'm Anna."

"Jake."

"It's nice to meet you Jake."

Their hands stayed locked for a few more seconds before Jake cleared his throat and let loose of her hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

Peyton couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her heart race began to speed up and all of a sudden she became every aware of how hot it was.

Noticing the panic that was spurring through her friend, Haley decided to intervene.

"Come on, let's go dance."

"No, that's okay. I-I um, I think I'm just going to go."

"No, Peyton you can't leave. How will you get home?"

"I'll take her."

Both girls turned around, only to find it was Lance that offered to take Peyton home.

"I was on my way out anyway."

"No, I don't think so. I'd rather walk."

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person but it's better than staying here and having to watch your boyfriend-"

"Lance!"

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I apologize, but am I right?"

Peyton looked at Haley and then glanced back over to Jake. He was still talking to that _girl. _She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out there.

"You don't say a word. And don't think for a second that this changes things; I still loath you."

"Noted."

"Let me just go get my coat."

Peyton left leaving Lance and Haley alone. They were both at a loss for words. This night hadn't exactly gone the way either of them had planned.

"So…"

"So." Haley sighed. "I think I'm going to go find Nathan. I haven't danced with him all night. Make sure you bring my friend home in one piece." Haley tried to joke but failed.

"Haley!"

Haley stopped mid step and turned her face to hear to him.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk later? We never finished our conversation earlier."

"Sure Lance. Um Bye."

Lance watched as Haley made her way to Nathan. His heart breaking with every step she walked further away from him.

* * *

From across the room Lucas was slowly making his way towards Brooke, finding the courage to talk to her, after several beers. **She's still talking to Chase, great! This is just one more chance to embarrass myself and act like an idiot. **

Coming up behind Brooke, Lucas touched the small of her back with his unsteady hand.

_Staring up into the solar system,  
All the stars are fixed up in the sky.  
I just want to sparkle for a moment  
Before I just fizzle out and die._

"I'm sorry to interrupt but would you mind dancing with me, Brooke?"

"I'm in the middle of a conversation Lucas."

"I know. I just would really like to dance with you."

"Luke-"

"It's okay Brooke. Go ahead. I think I'm going to head on out anyway. It was nice talking to you. I had a good time."

"Me too."

"We'll do it again?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. See you Lucas."

"Yeah, sure." Lucas spoke nonchalantly. "So may I have this dance, pretty girl?"

Brooke tried to hide the smile that was forming on her face but his charms could not be denied.

"Why not?"

_I'm happy because I'm stupid.  
Scared of spiders, scared of flying.  
If I wasn't so happy,  
I wouldn't be so scared of dying.  
_

Lucas escorted Brooke to the dance floor and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist while her arms rested against his shoulders. Her hands, subconsciously, began to work through the ends of his hair ever so lightly. Lucas leaned his head down and cradled it in your neck.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered. "I've been a jerk. I have no excuse for the way I've been acting. Let's just start over, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke agreed.

"You're best friend, you know that. You mean more to me than you know."

Brooke lifted her head slightly away from his ear so he wouldn't be able to hear the cries that were, no doubt, about to escape from her mouth.

"You're my best friend too." Brooke managed to let out before a several tears ran across her silky face.

_So just be gentle with me  
(I'm not as young as I was)  
And I'll be gentle with you  
I'm not as brave as I thought  
'Cause my heart gets broken so easily.  
So just be gentle, be gentle with me._

* * *

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Would you do me a favor? Would you dance with me?"

"Haley you know I don't dance."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

Nathan laughed at Haley's teasing and nodded his head yes.

"Right."

_Wide awake, waiting like a target  
Listening for things I cannot see.  
Insects flutter up against my window.  
I don't like the way they look at me_

They made their way to the dance floor alongside Brooke and Lucas and soon they were in their own little world where nothing else existed but each other.

"I hate fighting with you."

"It's not exactly on my list for a good time either."

"I just-"

"I know babe. Let's just not talk about it anymore tonight okay? For the rest of the night, it's just you and me."

"Just you and me, I like the sound of that."

_I guess I've always needed  
To be needed by someone.  
It's a comforting feeling  
Being under someone's thumb._

* * *

Peyton made her way back to Lance only to see him starring at Nathan and Haley.

"You might want to lay off the starring. It's not exactly what I would call attractive. It's actually kind of creepy."

"I just miss her. Did she tell you that in two days it will be exactly one year since Michelle died?"

"No she didn't. She didn't tell any of us. I guess…I guess we've been to wrapped in ourselves to even notice."

"Well you should know that's why I came down here. It wasn't to get her back, although I wouldn't rule that out. I came here because I want her to come with me to The Meadow. We haven't been there since…and I just think it would be good to finally let that day go. It's what Michelle wants. She told me in my dreams. She doesn't blame us for what happened. She's happy and she wants Haley and I to be happy too."

_So just be gentle with me  
(And if I am ever mean)  
And I'll be gentle with you  
I never mean to be mean  
'Cause I want to pick peaches off of a cherry tree.  
Just be gentle, be gentle, be gentle,  
Be gentle with me._

"I hope you find peace with Michelle's death, Lance. I really do. I hope the same for Haley."

"Thank you. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

_So just be gentle with me  
Trouble is sometimes  
And I'll be gentle with you  
I just can't switch myself off  
When I want to so I never do_

With one last look at Jake, Peyton turned around and walked out of the club with the last person she ever thought she would be spending the rest of her night with.

_Because I'm mental, be gentle, be gentle,  
Just be gentle, be gentle, be gentle  
And I'll be gentle, be gentle, be gentle,be gentle with you. _

**AN: Review Please! They are always appreciated. Thanks!**


	12. If We Cannot See

**Song-If We Cannot See-Devics**

Chapter Eleven

"_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."_

June 21, 2006

3:05 a.m.

_The day was perfect. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Birds could be heard in the distance, their chirping executing a superb line of melodies. The wind was slightly blowing; just enough to give me chills. I looked out over the horizon and I could see every tree, ever limb. I could softly hear the stream of the meadow, almost a velvet sound; flawless. I have imagined many days such as this, many places that enclosed such beauty and majesty but never in my wildest expectations could I have dreamed this. _

_My eyes wondered to the left of me when a hand began to lace with mine own. Their face was a blur but the touch felt so familiar, so safe and in its own right, personal. I did not let go, nor did I have the strength to release such security. It did not matter that I couldn't see the face because somehow I knew this glimmering creature. Whoever they were had me, holding onto my hand as if it were the every last time they would touch me. I soon began to feel very cold. My body was in denial and my heart ached. The thought of never feeling this again, this overpowering of my body, mind and soul, this irresistible pull toward my cherub, frightened me. It left me with a sour taste in my mouth, a ringing in my ear and a twirling in my stomach that refused to settle. _

_I looked up again and tried, desperately to clear the image in front of me. I tried and tried until my brain hurt and my eyes stung. I failed miserably and it angered me that I could not see the face of my affection._

_All of a sudden, a strange wind blew across my face; a toxic wind. It crammed my lungs and overtook my body. I began to sweat. Various amounts of water dripped down my face and over my body. I tried moving my arms, my legs, anything that would get me away from this ungodly force but nothing. I tried opening my mouth. I wanted to scream but nothing came; it was a muted attempt. I was alone in the woods where no one could hear me. My beautiful companion was nowhere to be found. In the mist of my dying, I had lost hold of the hand that comforted me, that loved me. _

_Miles and miles of water, that's all my eyes could see. It consumed me now. I was gone. Drowned. In my final peek of the world that would no longer exist to me I saw her, clear as day. She was indeed, the most infectious being I had ever seen. She shined beautifully in the sun and her smile reached her golden eyes. She was moving her mouth; I struggled to stay afloat for I longed to hear her harmonious voice. I was fighting the inevitable but I had to hear it, I just had to. And just like that a miracle happened. I felt as though the weight of the water was decreasing and my body was being sucked back to the surface. I could breathe again but I had to take long and heavy breaths; the water still filled my lungs. Her voice was finally reaching my ears. I could hear the sound of her voice but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. The more the flow of the water brought me to her the more she began to fade away. I was almost to her now, merely touching distance away. I reached for her hand, as she did for mine, our smiles radiating off of each other. I found her voice just as I found mine. _

"_Michelle, I've missed you."_

_Her fingers fell through my hands and I could not grab a hold of her. I tried again and again. I kept trying until she finally spoke to me._

"_There's no use Haley, I'm already gone."_

"_No Michelle, I can save us."_

"_I can't be saved, this was my destiny but you can be saved Haley. Don't give up."_

"_Michelle!"_

"_For me Haley, please. You can do this. Just breathe."_

"_I-I can't."_

"_You're not trying. You and Lance are both so stubborn."_

"_I couldn't save you the first time."_

"_Exactly, so what makes you think you can save me now?"_

"_It was my fault. I should have kept more of an eye on you. We both should have."_

"_Not you too, I've already had this conversation with Lance. There was nothing either of you could have done differently. Either way, I would have still died because that was what was supposed to happen. You can't fight fate Haley. You taught me that. I've missed you too Winnie but I'm always with you."_

"_I've missed you calling me that."_

_She smiled at me and I tired reaching for her hand again._

"_Haley, you can't touch me even if I wanted you to. I'm purely air now, like the wind."_

"_The wind?"_

"_Yeah, it's kind of cool actually. I'd always wondered what it would be like to fly."_

"_Is that what it feels like, like you're flying?"_

"_Yeah, I can't explain it Winnie, it's a wonderful feeling."_

"_Are you-are you an angel?"_

"_If that's what you want me to be. I'm Lance's angel but I can be yours too if you like. But I'd just prefer to be your friend. Being an angel is hard work. I'd much rather have fun with you in your dreams, you know like we used to?"_

"_I'd like that."_

"_I see you're dating the hottest Scott brother now, Nathan, right?"_

"_How did you-"_

"_I'm always with you." She assured me. _

"_Michelle-"_

"_It's time for you to wake up now Haley. I'll be seeing you."_

_And like lightening shooting across the sky, Michelle was gone._

"_Michelle! Michelle!"_

* * *

Haley abruptly woke up from her bizarre dream in a sweat. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably while her legs trembled and her toes curled. Her throat was so dry and hot, burning more and more with every breath she inhaled. She undoubtedly started to dry heave, something that only made her more alarmed. A quick glance to her right and there lie Brooke passed out in her bed. Apparently Peyton had stolen Brooke's bed for the night and since Haley's bed was closer to the door, it seemed to be the most logical place for Brooke to slumber into a deep sleep.

Rushing out of the bed, Haley made her way to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her not caring that she may of woken Peyton or Brooke. Spitting into the sink and holding back her hair, Haley looked in the mirror. Her face was puffy and her eyes looked thirsty. The heaving subsided quickly afterwards and she was able to regain control of her breathing. Moving to sit on the toilet, Haley inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Her mind was spinning in circles, as if she were riding a merry-go-round. Placing her head in her hands, she bent to put her elbows on her knees, breathing, in and out, in and out.

Haley couldn't be so bold as to understand her dream. She saw Michelle; that she was sure of. She was talking with Michelle; that she was sure of. The only thing she wasn't sure of was if Michelle was real in her dreams or whose hand she had been holding in the beginning. The hand, she remembered it so vividly, so loudly. The way the touch made her feel more alive, more vibrant than she ever thought possible. The touch felt so familiar, that she could swear up and down she'd known this person all her life. Then she tried remembering the face, but nothing came to her. She felt frustrated and overly exhausted with herself.

Picturing Michelle again, she uncontrollably began to smile. It was a half smile, a smile that had contained many possibilities: confusion, uncertainty but yet blissful and idyllic. As she thought of the words Michelle spoke in her dream, Lance was called to her mind. He was still here and she had yet to deal with it. She knew why he was here, that much was obvious yet his intention towards her had yet to be discovered.

Rising from her seat and taking one final look in the mirror she exited the bathroom. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore after that spine-chilling dream, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed a jacket that was sprung out across a chair in the corner of the room. Closing the door, quietly behind her she made her way downstairs. Forgetting Lance was asleep in the living room, Haley exited the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand and entered the living room. She was startled to see Lance, awake and watching a movie. Walking closer to get a better look, she smiled when she saw the movie he picked.

"You're killing me Smalls! Who knew Scotty didn't know how to make s'mores? Ham didn't have to belittle me though, not that Ham or Scotty would know what that meant but still-"

"Haley, you're rambling."

"Sorry. What are you doing up anyway? And why are you watching _The Sandlot_?"

"I saw Brooke had it on the shelf along with many other movies but they were all chick-flicks so that was out. Plus, this was Michelle's favorite so-" Lance let his words die on his mouth. He always had a hard time talking about his little sister, even now, after a year's past. One year, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. One year without Michelle and he still couldn't get used to her not being here anymore.

Haley looked away from him at the mention of _her _name. She had finally started to forget the dream she'd awoken from just moment's prier but the nightmare seemed to be stuck on repeat in her mind. It wasn't what one would normally categorize as a nightmare but to Haley it was. Seeing Michelle but never being able to touch her was terrifying in itself. Then, on top of that, the powerful sensations she could still feel vibrating off her hand was initiative enough to recall the face she was prohibited from seeing.

"Haley? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good."

"You looked like you were miles away."

"I was just…remembering."

"Yeah? What about?"

"Just little things you know."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I was just thinking about how me, you and Michelle use to watch this all the time. She had it memorized perfectly."

"She should have, as many times as she watched it. Us too, we're no exception. I bet we've seen this movie at least a hundred times."

Haley just nodded in agreement.

"Haley, I know me showing up here like I did isn't easy for you. Especially now that you and _Nathan _are together but we really do need to talk."

"I know." Haley spoke softly and only when she had to. She didn't know how this conversation would go but she hoped it wouldn't last long, wishful thinking on her part.

"It's much too late for this conversation now. I was wondering, well hoping actually if you would drive up to The Meadow with me tomorrow. Well today, in fact." Lance shyly laughed at his words.

"I don't know Lance."

"Please, Haley. I think it would be good for us. As hard as it is to admit it, I know I need to let Michelle go, or at least accept that she's gone and start living again. I've been fooling myself this past year. I'm not okay, as much as I thought I was, I'm not, that much I've learned from her in my dreams."

"I saw her." Haley whispered.

"What?"

"I saw her, tonight when I was sleeping. I saw Michelle. That was the first time I've dreamt about her in a year. She told me it's time to wake up and to stop blaming myself, blaming you."

"Funny, she told me the same thing. I don't know what these dreams mean Haley but they feel so…real. Like she's right there with me and sometimes I don't even want to wake up. I just want to stay with her, forever."

"I know what you mean."

"I really think this is what we need Haley, clarity and the belief that she's still with us, in her own right. Please say you'll come with me. I can't do this without you."

"I want to believe in life again and that the world is full of greatness and that I belong here, instead wishing it was me that drowned in that river."

"You can Haley, we can."

* * *

7:00 a.m.

Haley emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt she made her way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She left her hair down and curly, just the way Nathan liked it. She found herself doing that a lot lately. Doing things or wearing things Nathan liked. She did it, to please him and to see his dazzling smile. The outcome of her actions is what she considered to be the best reward.

She noticed Brooke still in bed when she emerged from the bathroom a second time, but Peyton was gone. She figured Peyton wanted to me alone, so she did not going looking for her. She knew Peyton would come and talk in her own time, that's just the way Peyton was.

_You were born with a heart that can never be filled  
And a head like snow that can never be still  
There are streets paved in gold that shine so bright  
That you force yourself to look away_

Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk drawer and a pen she began to write a note to the one person who mattered today and always. Knowing he would not be pleased with her plans but hoping he would understand.

_If we can't see now, we might never see  
We only kill ourselves more slowly  
If you can't find love, then you will finally see  
How we kill ourselves slowly_

7:30 a.m.

She found herself staring at his sleeping figure from the doorway. She fought the urge to snuggle up next to him in bed and stay that way for the rest of the day, just him and her, the way it was last night. But she knew she had to do this. It was the only way. She had to move on and she wanted to move on with Nathan. He was steadily capturing a hold on her heart and she knew without a doubt that she wanted him, all of him forever, just like he wanted her.

_The words that fall from your mouth  
They crystalize and break on the ground  
And everything you want, you can't have  
But you force yourself to look away_

Walking closer to him she sat, carefully not to wake him, on the side of his bed. She quietly took her small hand and stroked his face with her fingers lightly. She leaned down to breath in his scent and kissed his forehead tenderly. Whispering in his ear she spoke, "I'm yours forever, please remember that."

_If we can't see now  
We might never see  
We only kill ourselves more slowly  
If you can't find love, then you will finally see  
How we kill ourselves more slowly_

With one final touch of his cheek, she placed the note on his bedside table and slowly got up from her seat. She turned to face him again and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding before exiting his room and closing the door behind her.

_If you can't find me then you can't find love  
If you close your eyes then we'll finally see  
That you're already here with me_

* * *

Walking down the hallway she was met with Jake coming out of his and Peyton's room. He looked up at me with broken eyes.

"Hey buddy." Haley said while rubbing his arm with her hands.

"Hey."

"Going for that morning run?"

"Yeah, though I'd get an early start. Got a lot on my mind you know."

Haley nodded in understanding.

"So I guess I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing up this early? I mean, I know Baby James is an early bird but damn 7:30?"

"Ha, yeah, I'm actually going somewhere with Lance."

"Oh?"

"Yeah today's June 21st."

"Oh!" Jake said and mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner what today meant.

"Yeah so Lance and I are going to ride up to The Meadow. We'll pretty much be gone all day so if you need me just call me cell okay?"

"Yeah okay but Hales-"

"I'll be fine Jake, don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can do this."

"I know you can but it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry Haley. Why don't I go with you, strength in numbers?"

"I appreciate the offer Jake but I really think this is something I need to by myself."

"Lance is going with you!"

"Jake, that's different and you know it."

"Just be careful and call me if you need anything."

Jake moved to give her a hug and held onto her tight.

"I will. I promise. I love you Jake."

"I love you too Haley. I'm always here."

"Thanks Jake."

"You're going to be fine. Trust me when I say that."

"I'll try my hardest."

Pulling out of the hug, Haley smiled at Jake which he gladly returned.

"Will you do me a favor while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Peyton. She's really hurting Jake."

"Yeah well I don't see how, it's not like I lied to her and shattered her every dream of us being together. She did that Haley, not me."

"I understand that you're upset Jake but this isn't you. You don't lash out at people, and especially not at Peyton. Just listen to her. Work it out. You two are perfect for each other. I have no doubt in my mind that it's going to be you two at the end of the day, together, as it should be. And if I remember correctly, aren't you keeping something from her as well. Don't be a charlatan Jake."

"That's not fair Haley. That was something I found out unintentionally and FYI the last time I checked Peyton wasn't my apart of my family. That secret concerns Nathan and Lucas, not Peyton."

"Okay, but don't you think she'll be upset to learn that you keep the fact that you have a sister from her?"

Jake looked down defeated.

"See, you know I'm right. Promise me that when I get back tonight you and Peyton will have talked and worked everything out."

"I can't promise that we will work anything out _but _I do promise to at least talk to her."

"Good, now on to my next question. Who was that girl who were talking to at the bar last night? That really hurt Peyton, seeing you talking another girl like that, right in front of her, may I add."

"That was Anna. It meant nothing Haley. We just talked, I swear. She's a really nice girl Haley. You two would get along really well. I have a feeling Peyton would too, if she gave her the chance."

"I believe you Jake. I never doubted you but Peyton on the other hand, may need more convincing."

"I'll get right on that. I missed her last night. I always miss her when she's not next to me. I can't sleep without her."

"All the more reason to work things out with her."

Looking at her watch Haley realized it was ten to eight. Lance was waiting for her. They were leaving at eight sharp.

"Alright, well I have to go, Lance is waiting for me. I'll see you later tonight."

"See you Baby James. Oh Haley, does Nathan know where you're going?"

"I left him a note. He'll understand right?"

"I think he'll understand why you went but he may be hurt by the fact that you didn't ask him to come with you."

Haley knew Jake was right but she didn't have time to think about hurting Nathan right now. She had to focus on finally saying goodbye to Michelle, something she should have done a long time ago.

"I'll talk to him when I get back."

* * *

10:00 a.m.

Nathan rolled over in his bed, and squinted his eyes when the sunlight glared through the open windows. Looking over at his night stand he noticed the note Haley left and his heart instantly sped up in speed and the smile that Haley loved so much appeared across his loving face.

Seating up slightly, he grabbed the note and began to read it.

_Nathan, _

_Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. You're all I could think about before I went to bed last night and this morning I could still taste your lips on mine._

_I hate it when we fight and I wish to never do that again. Although, I know that may be impossible, considering you're you and I'm me, both stubborn as hell. _

_Please don't be made at me. I went to The Meadow with Lance this morning. I have to do this Nathan, please understand that. Today is June 21__st__, 2006 and one year ago today, Michelle Bradley drowned in a river__**. **__I've been blaming myself for far too long Nathan. It's time to let it go and move on. Please know that you're all I want. Forever. Just has you spoke of last night. _

'_We belong together. Like the ocean seas and shores.' _

_This I am sure of Nathan, if that's all I'll ever be believe it's this. In the words of Gavin Degraw, we belong together. I have much to say to you. We'll talk tonight when I return. I've discovered something that I have to share with you._

_Always and forever,_

_Haley._

**AN: I have to thank Allie for always being there. Your support means the world to me and without you this chapter would still have not be unfinished. **

**Please review! They're always appreciated. Thanks guys! **


	13. Rewind

**Songs-Hear You Me-Jimmy Eat World**

**Cannonball-Damien Rice**

**Life Me Up-Kate Voegele**

**Rewind-Stereophonics**

Chapter Twelve

"_The answer is within you…"_

June 21, 2006

10:00 a.m.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
'thought I might get one more chance_

Haley stared out into the open sky. The top to Lance's car was down and Haley loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her face. The whole trip she has been in a different world; remembering Michelle every time the wind touched her face, her arms, and the small touch of her fingers, basically anything that was opened to the wind. She knew she had done the right thing by taking this trip. She didn't know what today would bring but somehow she found hope in today. Maybe it had something to do with her dream earlier, maybe it didn't but whatever it was that brought her here, she was glad for it.

_What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

No matter how hard she tried, the face of her companion could not seem to surface. She knew it was the face of someone she loved, someone she trusted. Looking over at Lance she wondered if he could have been her protector, her leader. It was possible. After all, there was a time in her life where Lance meant a great deal to her and still does, on some level. They have been through a lot together, that much was obvious and they had fun together, at least before Michelle died. However, in some peculiar way Haley knew Lance wasn't the face in her dream. It was hard to explain. She didn't know who it was but she knew it wasn't Lance.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Focusing on anything else, she thought of Nathan. **Nathan**_**.**_ Just the thought of his name made Haley's heart race irregularly and caused a slight chill to run down her spine. She hoped he would understand her leaving. The last thing she wanted was for Nathan to not trust her or feel as if she didn't want him because she did. More than he realized. Over the past few weeks, they've shared something she never thought could be possible. Whenever she's with him she feels more alive, more open to being herself and that has made all the difference.

_So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

"Haley, we're here, hey." Lance nudged Haley's side until she was jerked away from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Stepping out of the car, Haley takes in the sight before her. It's just has she remembered. Her dream told her no lies of this heavenly place. Glancing in front of her, she was met with the river flowing rapidly downhill. A sob threatens to escape her mouth but she pushes it back down her throat, not ready to cry just yet. Lance senses her uneasiness and laces his hand with hers. Unexpectedly, a flash of her dream comes running full force through her already bewildered mind and she memories.

_(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in_

**This feeling of Lance's hand on mine was nothing like the feeling in my dream. This touch was innocent, almost chaste. This feeling did not bring me to my knees in wonderment, and it did not feel personal, however familiar. It did not leave me breathless nor did it make me feel secure in every sense of the word. It did not leave me frightened and with a sour taste in my mouth when the thought of losing this feeling came to mind and it did not satisfy me.**

_And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God couldn't let it live_

Trying to remember more of her dream, she focused on the face. It wasn't so much of a blur anymore and she could make out the outline of his face. His hair was dark and his eyes, even through the ambiguity, were an ocean blue. The blur of his smile was getting finer by the minute and she felt as though she had been punched in the gut when realization hit her. She knew that smile; it was _his _smile, _his _eyes, _his_ hand.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

That's when Haley gasp and she finally understood. _He _was her protector. _He _was her cherub and she was in love him.

_May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Haley James was in love with Nathan Scott.

* * *

10:40 a.m.

After his long run around the Lake this morning, Nathan was in need of a cold shower. He was sweating from head to toe and normally he would love the fact that girls were staring at him with their mouths dropped to the floor, in fact he used to thrive on it, always the cocky one but see a funny thing happened, Haley. She's shown him the meaning of life and love. She's taught him that he can accomplish anything, especially with her by his side. And after reading that letter this morning Nathan knew he couldn't ever lose her.

When he first read the letter, Nathan was upset but that soon changed into disappointment. He couldn't understand why Haley didn't trust him to go with her. Didn't she know he would want to be there? He would want to take care of her and protect her? But then other questions started to fill his head. Should he just be the caring and understanding boyfriend and let her do this alone, even if he really didn't understand? Should he go against Haley's wishes, and follow after her anyway? He had so many questions with such complicated answers.

He opted for going for a run instead following after Haley. Running always had a surprising way of calming him down, well that and Haley but since she was gone running was his only option.

He also knew that if he went he would have to stand there and watch Haley cry. He couldn't stand to see her cry and he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it when she did, which is not something Haley needs.

Nathan was curious, however with the last part of Haley's letter. He couldn't wait for Haley to return. He had discovered something himself on his run this morning. Something he knew all along but was too blind and foolish to see it. He missed Haley like crazy. He felt like a pansy though, not being able to stay away from his beautiful girlfriend for more than a couple of hours but he couldn't help it. She was the air he breathed. She was the reason for his every being.

He trusted Haley and that was the _only _reason for him staying at the Lake today.

Stepping underneath the cool water, Nathan let the water run down his face and towards his feet. He just stayed there with his eyes closed daydreaming of him and Haley.

_We were out on the boat, just Haley, me and the open water. She was lying out on the top deck and she looked over at me, her porcelain skin radiating off the sun, and she smiled at me. Her hair was down and curly just as I like it and her bathing-suit hung to her every, mouth-watering, curve. _

_I moved to seat next to her and my hand automatically began to move up and down her smooth legs. I heard a slight moan escaped her mouth at my touch and I smirked. Raising my hand higher, I smoothed over her thigh and let my hand linger there for a minute before running it back down her leg. She sat up a little, leaning on her right elbow while her other hand went to caress my chest. Her hands felt like heaven to me and I couldn't imagine never touching her again. _

_She traced her fingers along my jaw line and then moved to the nap of my neck where she rubbed soothing circles, her fingers lightly hinting at the short of my hair. I tried to take long, heavy breaths but even that didn't seem to help stop my growing anxiety. She had me, god did she ever. _

_I couldn't control my hands anymore as I moved one of them to the hem of her waist and the other to grab a hold of her mellifluous face. My thumbs began moving on their own and I heard her moan again in my ear. If I could only ever hear on sound again in my life, it would be the sound of her moan for me and only me. _

_Before I knew what happened Haley moved to straddle me and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled me in close, as close as humanly possible and devoured my mouth. Our tongues explored the inside of each other's mouth, the private taste of our affection. I was in a state of pure ecstasy and I wanted to stay like this forever, with her. _

"_Na-Nathan,"_

"_Yes."_

"_I-"_

"Nathan! Nathan Royal Scott, get your ass out of that shower right now. If you're not out of the shower and out of the bathroom in ten seconds, then I'm coming in there. 1, 2, 3,…10."

Brooke barreled through the door and saw Nathan's head sticking out of the shower curtain with a smug smile on his face. Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Nathan! Do not make me join you!"

"Um, can I get a little privacy Brooke?"

"Absolutely not, you've been in the shower forever. What are you doing in here, shaving your legs?"

"Very funny Brooke."

"I'm serious, by the time I even get in, the water is going to be-"

Brooke stuck her hand in the water and gasped at how cold it is.

"Ah, _cold!" _

Brooke looked at her wet hand and then back at Nathan.

"Are you taking a cold shower?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, never one to be embarrassed; he decided to mess with Brooke's head.

"Well I-"

Brooke closes her eyes in anticipation of what he was about to say but then quickly cut him off.

"Gross, you are! You know, next wet dream, tell Haley I said 'hi'."

"I won't have to; you'll be doing that yourself, seeing as you were in my dream."

Nathan was fighting back the urge to bust into laugher at the look of horror on Brooke's face. It was fun watching Brooke squirm for a change.

"Ah, I, umm, I-I have to go."

Nathan watched as Brooke practically sky-rocketed out of the bathroom, his laughter echoing throughout the small bathroom.

* * *

11:00 a.m.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on  
_

Peyton was sitting at the docks sketching in her art book. The image of Jake and Anna talking at the club was one of the pictures she's drawn this morning, along with the one of Jake sitting on _their _bed the other day looking all shades of gray.

_There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
There's still a little bit of your face i haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
That I can´t say what´s going on_

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining just right and the water looked utterly tempting. It's a shame she wasn't out sharing it with Jake. She knew she screwed up but never did she think Jake would be so callous towards her. He was always the indulgent, hopeful one of the two while Peyton was the mocking and skeptical one. Jake was the one who took away all that negativity Peyton sometimes achieved.

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball_

She missed him last night. She missed him this morning when she woke up. She misses him now. Last time they had a fight, Jake slept on the couch because well it was his fault, this time Peyton was the one who messed things up so she went to stay in Haley and Brooke's room, the couch already being occupied by Lance Bradley. Peyton cringed at the thought of him. She really didn't trust him at all, but she saw something in his eyes last night that she's never seen before, regret, hope, and maybe even a little bit of love. She was proud of Haley for taking a chance and going to The Meadow. She knew it would be hard but Haley was a strong girl, she can handle anything life throws at her. Peyton always thought Haley was the strongest between the three girls and she was proven right when she found out from Brooke where Haley went this morning.

_There's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
There's still a little bit of your words i long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can´t see what´s going on_

Peyton could never do what Haley's doing, saying good-bye to someone you love. Peyton was never good at losing people. She still hasn't let her mom go, mostly because she still believed Karen would come back to her someday. They all hoped she would.

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So its not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon.._

"Hey."

Peyton turned around at the sound of his voice. He always sounded like music to her, like his voice was this perfect melody for her life.

"Are you talking to me now?"

"No, not really." Jake half-smiled as she rolled her eyes, and unsuccessfully tried to be discreet about it. No matter how upset he was with Peyton, she always found a way to turn him on and she never realizing it herself.

"Well then I understand Jake. What are you doing here then?"

"I don't know really, other than the fact that I promised Haley I would talk to you today and I figured I at least owe you that much."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Look, I know I was a little rash with you last night but can you blame me? I never expected my girlfriend, the love of my life to keep something from me like that, in particularly something that had to do with our future."

"I know Jake. I feel awful about that, I really do. I just didn't know what to do. I mean I love you Jake, you mean everything to me and I thought maybe just this once I could afford to be selfish and try to have Savannah and still keep you but I can't, can I? Have both, I mean?"

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy  
'cos its not hard to fall,_

"I wish you could Peyton, more than anything, I wish you could have all the things you dream of but sometimes getting those things means sacrificing others. I know it sucks but that's just the way it is. There's nothing I can do to change that. You have to know that if there was any kind of hope in my mind that we would be able to still be us while you're off concurring life at college in Savannah I would gladly let you go."

"But-"

"But it's already going to be hard enough when you leave for college at Duke if that's where you decide to go, let alone college four-hundred miles from here."

"Jake, I love you. You love me. That's really all I need to know." Peyton grabbed a firm hold on Jake's hand and dared to look into his eyes. "Look at me babe. I woke up this morning with an ache in my heart. You want to know why? It's because you weren't there to hold me or kiss me or say 'good morning' to me like you usually do. I can't tell you how much that hurt. But I'm sure you probably felt the same way, right?"

"I did."

"You better."

They both let out small laughs and began to play with each other fingers.

"Knowing that I love you and you love me, is enough for me. I'm not going to Savannah College Jake. I declined their offer this morning."

"Peyton-"

"Listen to me. If I never accomplish any of my dreams, if I never draw again or never land a great band to play at Tric or start my own record label, none of that will matter, as long as I have you. I promised you I would never give you up, and I'm not going to, not ever."

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You make me so happy. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the only girl for me."

"What about that girl from the club last night? You two looked pretty friendly."

"Anna? Baby that was nothing, I promise. She's a really cool girl. I think you two would get along great actually. She just broke up with her boyfriend and I was upset about us and we just talked, that's all."

"Because I'll beat her ass if she tries anything with _my _boyfriend."

"Oh really, are you going to pull another Nikki catfight?"

"Hey that bitch deserved it. She was practically giving Nathan a lap dance and hitting on Luke the whole night and nobody messes with my boys."

"Peyton Sawyer, the protector and partner in crime with the infamous Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, that's me."

They both sat in silence, just listening to each other breath, wondering what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"I know; me too. Let's just be honest with each other about everything from now on, deal?"

"Deal."

"Jake, there's something else I didn't tell you. Don't worry it's not anything major we have to deal with, at least not right now. Um, Epic Records offered me an internship to work for them next summer in L.A."

"Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself when they called and asked me. They said they were impressed that a seventeen-year old girl who's still in high school could get bands like Jimmy Eat World, and Fall Out Boy to play at this little club in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Well I think one look at you, and any band would fall at your feet to play at Tric."

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"I am a Scott after all."

"Ah!"

"Listen, I don't want to ruin the moment but since we're in the spirit of being honest, there's something I have to talk to you about. Um, remember last summer, it was around this time, when I went MIA for a week?"

_And I don't want to scare her _

"How could I forget?"

_Its not hard to fall _

"Well there's a reason why I left, I didn't just up and decide to disappear for a whole week."

_And i don't want to lose_

"What was the reason? Where'd you go, Jake?"

_Its not hard to grow _

"I went to Baltimore, Maryland."

"Why?"

"My sister lives there."

_When you know that you just don't know_

* * *

11:30

Brooke entered the living room in her sweats and her hair was down, flowing freely. Her eyes tired and her posture stiff. She had a class of water in one hand and two aspirin in the other.

Lucas was sitting on the couch reading, as per usual. He also, was in his sweats. After last night's events everyone was pretty drained with the exception of Brooke who looked level ten hung-over. After her encounter with Nathan this morning she tried going to one of the bath houses on the reservation but the closet one was out of order. All she wanted was a nice, hot shower, and then maybe she could feel better.

Looking up from his book, Lucas looked over at an exasperated Brooke. She came and flopped down beside him on the couch and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Someone had a rough night."

"You have no idea."

"I tried taking your drinks away after that dance but you wouldn't listen to me, determined, as usual, to follow your own rules."

"Well I'm making a new rule. Never let me get that drunk again. I feel like there's a giant elephant standing on my head. I also feel like maybe slashing my ears off."

"What? Why?"

"There's this mild ringing in my ear that won't stop and on top of that, Nathan told me he had a wet dream about him, me and Haley. That pretty much did it right there."

"He what!?"

"I think he was joking but even so, Nathan's like my brother and that's just totally gross."

"He better be joking." Lucas muttered.

Lifting her head off his shoulder, and placing her chin there where her breath itched just below Luke's ear, Brooke spoke in a muted tone.

"What you reading?"

"It's just this book with various poems and short stories. Something, I'm sure would bore you."

"Try me."

They looked into each other's eyes and for a split second they saw a sparkle hidden behind the hazel and blue. Maybe there was still hope for the two of them.

"Which poem would you like me to read?"

"Surprise me."

Lucas let out a quiet laugh and began to scan the pages until he found one of his favorite poems.

"This is one of my favorite poems. It's called Invictus, by William Henley."

**Out of the night that covers me, ****  
****Black as the Pit from pole to pole, ****  
****I thank whatever gods may be ****  
****For my unconquerable soul. **

**In the fell clutch of circumstance 5****  
****I have not winced nor cried aloud. ****  
****Under the bludgeonings of chance ****  
****My head is bloody, but unbowed**

Brooke looked at Lucas. His face was serious but calm. He looked inspired and stimualted. She found herself aroused at his intelligence and was surprised at the affect his words or rather Henley's words had on her.

**Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade, 10  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.**

Cutting Lucas off, Brooke finished the poem.

**It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul. **

* * *

12:00 p.m.

_This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_

Haley and Lance sat in silence against the rocks overlooking the river. They had been this way for a little over an hour, never speaking, just stealing short side glances at one another, and listened to the sound of the water stream by.

They didn't feel it necessary to say anything, at least not at first anyway. Some things just can't be put into words. Their emotions were running on high and Lance could hear Haley sniffle a low cry every now and then. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't feel he had the strength to be strong for the both of them.

Haley didn't want to be comforted though. In fact that was the last thing she wanted. All this past year she let everyone protect her and guard her from the demons that were unavoidably coming today, but she decided no more. She was finally gaining the courage to deal with this and hopefully come out as the old Haley James. The one she was before all this happened.

_Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah_

"This is…nice. I'm glad we did this."

Haley was the first to speak, not enjoying the silence anymore.

"Tell me what you're thinking?"

"Lots of things really."

"Care to share them?"

"I'm just thinking about Michelle and how full of life she use to be. How smart she was and how she seemed to be way beyond her years. How she didn't act thirteen."

"Our mom always said she was born in her thirties and kept getting more middle aged with each year."

"Sounds like your mom."

"What else where you thinking about?"

"Nathan." Haley spoke with such love and pride when she said his name. A never ending smile forming her face, the first true smile Lance, believes he's ever seen from her.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Lance, I really don't think we should be talking about mine and Nathan's relationship right now or possibly ever for that matter."

"I know. I'm sorry…for everything."

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

Haley looked over at Lance for the first time since they got out of the car this morning, surprise evident in her face.

"Let me just get his out."

Haley looked away from him for a second and out at the open woods, contemplating on whether she should listen to him or not. Looking back at him, she nodded her head silently telling him to continue."

"You're my best friend Haley. You always have been but those past few months when we were together I felt like you were slipping away from me. When I needed you last year, you were there for me and every other time after that, no questions asked but whenever you needed me I always seemed to be anywhere but with you. I felt guilty for that, like I didn't deserve you, I still don't. I think that's why I cheated. To give you an easy excuse to leave without feeling accountable, to do so by yourself."

_Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears_

"But looking back on it, I realize how stupid I was being. It didn't have to be that way; I didn't have to cheat on you. I didn't have to hurt you like that. I could have easily just talked to you. I wish I could take it back, Haley. There are only two things in my life that I wish I could take back. The first is that day, here with Michelle and the second being when I hurt you. I never wanted it to be like that Haley. You have to believe me."

_Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding_

"I do and I forgive you Lance. It's okay."

"You know you never seize to surprise me. Michelle almost beat my ass when I told her what I did to you. Even in my dreams she can still be just as intimidating, if not more, than when she was alive. She was happy when I told her you were dating Scott, thrilled actually. I think she had a crush on him or something but so was I Haley. You deserve to be happy. I just wish I could be the guy to put that smile on her face you had a few minutes ago but it's not and I have a feeling it never will be. I guess as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me, not matter how much I don't like Scott."

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

Dismissing Lance's last comment, Haley focused on what he spoke of Michelle.

_Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up  
_

"Do you think she's happy?"

"Yeah I do, but I don't think she can be fully happy until we let out guilt go. It wasn't out fault Haley. It just sucks that it's taken me this long to finally figure that out."

"I think about her every day. I miss her _so_ much. She was like a sister to me."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned she was your sister."

"You know sometimes I think I can hear her laughing. I'll be at the river court or in my room studying and I can swear I hear her laughing.''

"She always had an infectious laugh. You know in the past year I've tried countless times to remember her, her voice, her smell, her face and every day it's getting harder and harder but every once in a while I'll remember and in those fleeting moments I realize how wrong I've been. You see, she's always going to be a part of us Haley, no matter how small that part may be I'm still grateful for that. I'll always miss her. I'm pretty sure that feeling won't ever go away. You know people say it gets easier with time but I disagree, I think it gets harder and over time you just learn to deal with it and be happy, I guess."

"You've changed."

"I had too but so have you. In some ways you're becoming the old Haley again. The one that hypnotized me with her impossible beauty and in other ways you're becoming a new Haley; one who's going to live with no regrets or guilt, soar in Michelle's memory and grace the world with her undeniable presence. I didn't know what I had till I lost it, did I? Nathan's the luckiest guy in the world right now; make sure you tell him I said so."

_Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above_

"You know being here today, talking about her, remembering her, I didn't realize how much it would help. It's okay to be sad sometimes but it's also okay to be happy. You don't know what you've done for me today Lance and for this I will always be indebted to you."

"Well I don't know how much help I was but you're welcome none-the-less. Listen I know considering recent history that you don't really think of me as someone to confide in or turn to but all that's going to change Haley. I know you may not need me anymore, I don't know maybe you never did but if you ever need anything I'll be there for you this time and any time after that, I promise you Haley."

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

"You're wrong."

Lance looked at Haley confused.

"You were here for me today and that's all that really matters now."

Haley moved from the rock she was sitting to be at Lance's side. She grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"For the first time, in a long time, I think everything is going to be okay. I got my hope back today and I'm ready to live again."

"So did I, it's been far too long."

_Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
_

"Let's get out of here, go grab some food at Andy's restaurant and then head on back to the Lake. There's something I need to do."

* * *

6:00 p.m.

_It's your time  
It's your day  
It's never too late  
To change lanes  
How's your life?  
How's your place?  
Was it where you wanted  
Your head to lay?_

Brooke and Lucas were still in the living by six and fallen asleep about an hour ago. Luke had his arm wrapped lovingly around Brooke's waist while her head rested on his chest. They were holding hands and Luke's book was still in Brooke's lap after she read a couple stories aloud, herself. Lucas was very impressed. They were in a deep slumber and only they knew of the dreams that danced in their heads.

_But wait, you can breathe  
You can see what I can see  
Don't waste your time  
You can't make back_

_If you could rewind your time  
Would you change your life?_

Jake and Peyton were out talking at the docks. They were holding hands and looking up at the stars, working through all the lies they told, all the secrets they kept but more importantly they were working through them together.

_Do you like you?  
Do you love your wife?  
Or did you pick what  
You're told was right?  
_

Nathan was in his room, sprawled out on his bed listening to the CD Peyton made for him. It was a collection of songs that reminded her of him and Haley. Some songs were about when they were just friends and some were about now, the two of them as a couple. Peyton had told him she hadn't seen him this happy since Rachel, and that she saw something different in his eyes this time around. She saw love.

_Dream and be  
What you feel  
Don't you compromise  
What you wanna be_

'Cause change is okay  
What's the point in staying the same  
Regrets, forget what's dead and gone

If you could rewind your time  
Would you change your life?

The song he had been listening to ended and as if right on cue someone knocked on his door.

He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was worried about Haley. She hadn't come home yet and she was the only person he wanted to talk to, had to talk to.

_If Jesus rode in on a camel today  
With your cross on his shoulder  
Time to take you away  
Have you done all you wanted?  
Are you happy and warm?  
Do you miss someone special  
You don't see anymore?  
Have you blood on your hands?  
Do you dream of white sands?  
Can you sleep well at night?  
Have you done all you can?  
The place I was born in  
Stays crooked and straight  
I see innocent blue eyes  
Go blind everyday_

Another urgent knock at the door and Nathan got up restlessly to open it.

_Rewind your time  
Would you change your life  
Today?  
_

It was Haley, _his _Haley, looking more radiant then he had ever seen her and just like that all his worries were washed away.

"So, how mad are you?"

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Haha! I know I'm evil :) I have to give big thank you's to Allie, Sarah and Naley1285, you guys kick ass! And to those who just started reading, welcome! And again, REVIEW!!**


	14. This Year's Love

**Song-This Year's Love-David Gray**

Chapter Thirteen

"_Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and it is never resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."_

June 21, 2006

I stared at him. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and I found myself getting lost in them. His feathery hands were working their way up my stomach from underneath my shirt and his breathing spoke against my necked neck. I involuntarily shut my eyes when he started to show me his appreciation to my now open breast. His cold lips came in contact with mine and we inhaled each other's scent. My hands found their way to his sculptured back but were dissatisfied to feel that he still had his shirt on. My mind quickly responded to my hands needs and Nathan's shirt was off in record time.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

Unbuttoning, Haley's shirt I found myself stricken with nerves and I knew Haley could hear my heart beating out of my chest, if not, she definitely could see it. Never did I imagine a moment this perfect. I knew Haley was beautiful but right now, being with her in a way that I can only hope to continue, it feels as if I'm finally seeing her for the first time, all of her. And I know that after tonight Haley will never be just beautiful to me.

* * *

The song Nathan had been listening to ended and as if right on cue someone knocked on his door. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was worried about Haley. She hadn't come home yet and she was the only person he wanted to talk to, had to talk to.

Another urgent knock at the door and Nathan got up restlessly to open it.

It was Haley, _his_ Haley, looking more radiant then he had ever seen her and just like that all his worries were washed away.

"So, how mad are you?"

Haley looked at Nathan pleadingly until she saw a smile appear on his ever-so charming face. She was shocked, to say the least, when he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Of course, she obliged and did the same to him.

Looking at her, he knew what he felt this morning was still true. He had discovered it on his run and the very thought scared him to death but being here, now, with her it didn't seem so scary anymore. Haley's the one who makes all the bad feelings go away. Haley's the one who believes in him when he doesn't have the strength to believe in himself. Haley's the one who makes him want to be good enough. Haley's the one, and she always will be.

Wrapped up in Nathan's arms, Haley knew this was the only place for her. She fit, she finally fit. She always had self-doubt; that she didn't belong but Nathan made her feel as though she did.

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"Sometimes I feel incredibly disconnected, like this isn't where I'm supposed to be, that I'll never fit into your world or even my own. It really gets a hold of me sometimes but even through all the insecurities and diffidence you still make me believe, in life, in me, in us, in love."

"Hales, trust me, you belong. You belong to me." Nathan backed away from Haley a little bit and rubbed his hands over his face, breathing in the air around him, urgently trying to find the right words. "I ah, don't know how to say this but all my life you and I have been the _only_ thing to ever make complete and total sense to me. You have no idea how much power you have over me. Everywhere I go, your voice, your laughter, your love, it all seems to be a part of me. You're in my soul Haley and you're in my heart. You always have been. You fit Haley. You fit in this world, you fit in the world you hope for yourself, and you fit perfectly in my world."

_Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

"Nathan, I-" Haley could barely form the words. Never had her heart felt so much of everything and never did she dream of a more perfect love than what she had so gracefully been dealt.

"I'm not mad. You asked me if I was mad at you when you walked through that door and the answer is no. How could I?" Nathan reached for Haley's hand again and he directed them to his bed. Sitting side by side, hand in hand, and their eyes glued to nothing but each other. "You came back; you came back to me Hales. When I read your letter this morning, I was confused because I thought I'd be angry but I wasn't. You reminded me today, in a round-about way, that we belong together, so I guess reading your words and hearing them in my head made all the difference to me. I woke up this morning with your taste still lingering upon my lips and the feel of your hands still in mine and I realized that nothing will ever matter without you. I mean of course I would have loved to have been there for you today Haley but I understood and I still do. I just hope that next time you'll want to take me with you because I love you Haley James and I know I'm going to love you forever. And that thought scared me more then hearing that you left this morning but I don't want to deny it anymore than I already have. You're it for me Haley and I-"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"Haley why-"

"I want to do something okay."

Nathan watched as Haley stood from the bed and positioned herself in between his legs. She took his hands and placed them on her waist. Untying the strings on the back of her top and letting her shirt loose, Haley swiftly took it off. Haley stood before Nathan half naked but somehow that was the easy part. Giving her heart to him, that was the part she was utterly petrified of.

"I know I said that we should take things slow Nathan but I honestly think we've waited long enough. I mean we've had sixteen years to build upon this foundation of friendship and devotion towards one another and until recently it's been missing something. I finally realized what's been missing Nathan. I love you Nathan Scott, and I always have. So, I say no more waiting. I think sixteen years is long enough. It's definitely long enough."

Haley shifted her body to remove her pants and started to unbutton her jeans but Nathan's cold hands stopped her. She looked at him, worried that she had done or said something to upset him. **Maybe he doesn't want this, me. **

However, she was relieved to feel Nathan begin to unbutton her jeans. He touched her with such delicacy and consideration and elegance that she knew without a doubt, that she would be with Nathan always.

Neighboring Haley's naked body, Nathan moved a piece of hair out of Haley's eyes.

Neighboring Nathan's naked body, Haley fondled with his other hand and safely locked hers with his.

"This is right where I'm supposed to be; the only place where I'll ever feel this much love and it's the only place I'll ever feel this brave."

Haley looked intensely into Nathan's eyes and franticly embraced his smooth features. Cuddling her head into the crock of his neck, she kissed along his décolletage and murmured sweet nothings into his ear.

"Make love to me Nathan."

"I know this isn't your first time Haley but I hope it's alright with you if I pretend that it is. I want to protect you and make you feel safe but more than that I want you to not regret this and I want this experience to be just as special to you as it already is to me. And if I haven't said it already, you're truly breathtaking Haley James, not to mention sexy as hell."

"Nathan, I want you to know something. Whoever my first was, he isn't nearly as important as my last."

"Good answer."

"I thought you might like it."

"Come here, you."

* * *

Inching their faces closer to one another, their noses slightly crazing and hesitantly awaiting for that first kiss that inevitably is going to start the beginning of the rest of their lives, Nathan and Haley whispered 'I love you' simultaneously.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

Gently slipping into Haley, Nathan paused his actions to really take in the feeling of being with Haley for the first time. She felt incredible and surprisingly untouched but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Taking a deep breath, he began to slowly thrust in and out of Haley and with each stroke steadily increased his speed.

Haley couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Nathan. It had never been this good with Lance. It felt as though he was attending to her every need. His obsession with her began to rub off on Haley because she had begun to meet Nathan thrust for thrust.

If felt as though they were effortlessly nysnc and that this was what they were destined do to, love each other unconditionally and irrevocably. Their tagline saying it all, Always and Forever.

_So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
_

Reaching their point of ecstasy, Nathan fell atop of Haley, while they both panted for air.

"That was-" Nathan struggled with forming words and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

"You mean to tell me, that's what I've been missing all this time. Let's do it again." Jumping on top of Nathan, Haley, usually the more timid of the two, took charge and Nathan certainly had no complaints.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

And that's exactly what they did. For the rest of the night, they continued to devour each other and it seemed as though the outside world didn't matter. As long as they were together, nothing else matter. Much like it always was and would be with Nathan and Haley.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

**An: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a lot shorter than my others but I felt Naley needed their own chapter this time. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, Review, Review, Review, Please! **


	15. Purple Monkey

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been going through a lot this past month and I just haven't had a lot of inspiration to write. But I'm back and I'm really excited about this chapter. It's a turning point for one of our beloved couples and I hope you guys like it. I made it extra long for guys!

Songs: More Than Anyone-Gavin Degraw

You Give Me Something-James Morrison

It's You-Michelle Branch

Crazy Girls-Bethany Joy Galeotti

Last Request-Paolo Nutini

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"_There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in."_

June 22, 2006

Elegant, peaceful, beautiful, radiant, gifted and intelligent were just a few of the many things that Nathan loved about Haley. Lying next to her, he watched his best friend who also happened to be the love of his life sleep next to him. A sense of calm washed over him and the notion that he could stay like this with her forever was apparent.

Slightly opening her eyes and turning over, Haley found two dazzling blue orbs staring back at her. A small smile snuck its way upon her face at the sight of Nathan. Last night had been everything she dreamed it would be and more. She finally felt as though she was home.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

"Hey beautiful."

"You always knew how to make a girl feel good."

"As I recall, I think I made you feel good three times last night."

"And then there's that." Haley snickered.

Despite Nathan's over confidence and cockiness, Haley somehow still found it sexy. However, there was no way she was going to admit that to him.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I feel all of everything. You really have no idea what you do to me Haley James. What about you? How do you feel?"

"Honestly? I don't think I've ever felt more alive or more afraid."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he moved to wrap an arm around Haley protectively.

"Last night was…perfect, Nathan. It means everything to me. You have a way of making me feel like anything is possible, but there's this small part of me that's afraid that I'll lose you somehow. And if something ever happened to us or you-"

"Haley, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Brushing the hair out of her dark chocolate eyes, Nathan kissed her temple. "You're stuck with me. So you're just going to have to deal with it."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Nathan. You're my family. You, Luke, Jake, Brooke and Peyton, you guys are what matter to me. I know I'll always have you guys, I know that. I'm just going to need a little help."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

"We'll help each other. Deal?"

"Deal." Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and went to nipple on his ear. "So as your first duty in helping me, I suggest you come a little closer and help me feel good for a fourth time."

"You're kind of sexy when you talk like that."

"I've learned from the best."

Nathan kissed her lips tenderly and ran his hands through her long blonde hair.

"I love you Hales."

"Oh, I love you too, so much."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone_

Trailing his hand down the crevices of Haley's chest, Nathan slightly bit on her neck, leaving it read and throbbing in both pain and pleasure. He lightly blew on the bruised area to sooth it and began another trail of kisses down her arms while Haley wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

* * *

"Brooke, hey, wake up."

Lucas was sitting on the couch beside a sleeping Brooke. He had woken up about two hours earlier and went for a run. He didn't want to wake Brooke at the time. She looked like an angel when she slept. After his run, he had taken a shower and just got done fixing breakfast. Blueberry waffles, Brooke's favorite.

"No, I need more beauty sleep."

_You only stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
But now I've gotten in too deep_

"You _need_ to wake up. And trust me when I say, you definitely don't need more beauty sleep. Perfection doesn't sleep. Now eat up. I made blueberry waffles." Lucas sing-songed.

Opening one eye, Brooke peeked a look at Lucas and the plate of blueberry waffles that accompanied his hand.

"You know you want some."

"You're an evil spawn of a man."

"I guess that makes Nate and Jake evil too then." Lucas joked.

"Lucas! You know how much I love blueberry waffles."

"Yes, I know. That's why I made them but if you're not going to eat them then I will."

Picking up the fork, Lucas went to take a bite but Brooke jumping up in a sitting position and screaming at him, abruptly stopped him.

"_Don't_ even think about it Scott." Brooke took the plate from Luke's hands and delighted herself with the most delicious and orgasmic breakfast ever, at least according to Brooke Davis.

_For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away_

"You like?" Luke asked and smirked in her direction, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, very much."

"Well aren't you going to offer me some?"

Brooke swallowed the food she had in her mouth before speakin. "I wasn't thinking about it."

"Seriously? After all that hard work I did, slaving over the toaster and everything. I feel used."

"Oh, please forgive me Chef Lucas. Would you like some of my blueberry waffles?"

"Only if you feed it to me."

"Oh well, of course." Brooke answered as if it were obvious. She stabbed a small portion of food onto her fork and positioned it in front of Luke's mouth. "Here comes the airplane. Come on Luke, open wide."

"You're funny."

Brooke stuck out her tongue at Luke before cutting another piece of food and feeding it to Lucas.

"Now who's acting like a baby?"

"Here, just eat."

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart_

Placing the food in Luke's mouth, Brooke laughed when she got whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

"Looks like baby Luke got food on his face. How-ever will he get it off?"

"Correction, Brooke got food on Luke's face. I don't know though, I can't seem to get it. Why don't you try?"

Brooke leaned in close to Luke's face and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, licking off the whipped cream.

"Best blueberry waffles ever." Brooke whispered as she pulled back from Lucas.

"I whole-heartedly agree."

_You only waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean_

After ten minutes Brooke was finished with her food and handed her clean and empty plate back to Lucas.

"So, I was thinking we could hang out today, just the two of us. We could take the boat out on the lake and you can continue to try and teach me how to water ski some more or just laugh at me like you always do when I predictably fall."

"I'd love to Luke."

"Great."

"But I already made plans today."

"Oh yeah? What you doing?"

"Well Chase invited me to the towns 5th annual Summer Carnival and I already told him I would go."

_I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream_

"Oh. So you're going to be hanging out with Chase, all day, alone?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. No problem at all."

"Ok good."

"Well, why don't I come? I don't know him, I mean we don't know Chase that well and I'm not sure you should be going somewhere with him-"

"Luke, I'll be ok. And just so you know, Chase and I are just friends. I saw the way you were looking at him the other night and you have nothing to worry about."

"How was I looking at him?"

"You were trying to play it off but I could tell that him talking to me was bothering you."

Luke cleared his throat and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, no I was just-"

"Don't even try it." Brooke laughed. "But hey, if I haven't already promised him I would definitely be hanging out with my favorite Scott brother today."

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might call you from my heart_

Lucas hinted a small smile at Brooke's words.

_But it might be a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Are gonna come out anyway_

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"And if you change your mind-"

"Luke." Brooke pleaded.

"Ok, no it's ok, I understand. Maybe I'll see what Haley's doing. We haven't hung out in a while, just me and her. I kind of miss it."

"That'll be fun Luke."

"Yeah, it will."

"Thanks for last night. I had fun. We'll hang out when I get back, ok? I'm going to go get ready."

Standing up from her seat on the couch Brooke leaned down and kissed Luke's forehead.

"I'll see ya."

_You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something_

* * *

Jake and Peyton were still out on the docks that morning. They stayed up all night and talked about everything. Jake explained how he found out about his sister and why Haley was the only one who knew. He told her to not be mad at Haley, that she was just being a good friend. They talked about Savannah and the internship in L.A. next summer that Peyton was offered. They both felt like they were back to the couple they used to be, the couple that their friends looked up to and loved and oddly enough, they found themselves more in love than ever.

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see  
And it's you_

Peyton had asked Jake if they could stay and watch the sunrise over the lake. He complied and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, next to Peyton.

_The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
_

Peyton was confessing that Karen used to wake her up ever Sunday morning right before sunrise and they would watch it together. He never knew that about them but he hadn't heard Peyton talk of her mom this way in two years. She was talking of her with such admiration and love and he wasn't about to stop her.

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!"_

_Karen shouted from outside of an eight year old Peyton's bedroom._

"_Don't make me come in there."_

_Peyton was snuggled underneath her covers on her bed and was laughing with herself at her mom. _

_Opening the door to her giggling daughter's bedroom, Karen yanked the covers away from Peyton and smiled at her daughter's innocence. She then jumped on the bed and placed both of her legs on either side of Peyton, blocking a squirming Peyton from escaping. _

"_It's time to get up Bella. The sun is about to rise. You're going love it baby. It's quite possibly the most beautiful thing you will ever see."_

"_More beautiful than you momma?" Peyton asked as she slid out of her mom's hold and rose to her feet. _

"_Yes, Ellie bug more beautiful than mommy." Karen spoke as she remained in her original position and looked up at Peyton._

"_What about me? Is the sunrise more beautiful than me?"_

_Grabbing a hold of Peyton's hands Karen pulled her daughter onto her lap and spoke lightly against her ear while she smoothed out the brown curls on Peyton's head. _

"_Aw, nothing or anyone is more beautiful that my daughter. You are the very reason I live and breathe. My sun rises and sets on you P. Elizabeth and don't you forget it."_

"_I won't." Peyton promised as she smile up at her mother. "Can we go watch the sun rise now?"_

_Karen looked at the girl before her smiling from ear to ear and then at the striking green eyes that remarkably resemble her own. _

"_Yeah, we can do that."_

_Twenty minutes later the sun was up and spreading light upon the earth. Karen and Peyton were out sitting on the porch swing while Karen held Peyton in her lap. Karen talked with her daughter about the beauty of the sun and how she held that same beauty._

"_Ellie bug, momma wants you to know that if you ever find yourself separated from me, just look up at the sun and remember this. Remember me because I'll be there, every time you look at the sun I'll be there…and in your heart and maybe one day we'll be looking at the same sunrise together again. I love you baby."_

"_I love you too momma."_

"You're mom was right you know." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Peyton the same way her mother use to do. "Looking at you now, I know I'll never see anything more perfect than or as beautiful as you. Thank you for sharing that with me Peyton."

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps with my fingertips  
And it's you_

Peyton tried to push back tears at the memory of her mom and the way Jake was talking to her but she failed miserably. Once she started it was hard to stop.

"I miss her Jake, so much."

"I know baby and I'm sure wherever Karen is, that she's looking at this same sunrise thinking the same thing."

_The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

"You really think she misses me?"

"If there's one thing me and your mom have in common it's our love for you. She'll come back Peyton, I know she will."

"You're always saving me."

_Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you..  
_

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

* * *

After finally getting away from Nathan and his stimulating body, Haley made her way back to her room to find Brooke getting ready.

"Well, well, if it isn't tutor slut. Finally making your way back to reality I see. I mean I know your boyfriends hot but you got to come up for air sometime Hales."

"Uh huh, sure. This coming from Brooke Davis herself."

Stopping her appliance of makeup on her eyes Brooke looked at Haley through the dresser mirror. Gasping at the ridiculous glow radiating off of Haley's entire body, Brooke spun around to face her and raised an accusing finger at her best friend.

"You had sex. Hot sex. And ah, four times! Damn Haley, who exactly was tutoring who last night?"

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do_

Thinking about last night and this morning with Nathan, Haley was surprised she didn't cum in ecstasy right then just thinking about it. Haley fell back on her bed and laughed at her behavior.

"Well?" Brooke stressed as she followed suit to Haley's actions.

"Nathan definitely knows what he's doing. For the first time in my life I wasn't the tutor, I was the student and it felt good. Damn good. He's amazing Brooke. I'm completely and totally in love with him."

"Oh my god, Haley, I'm so happy for you. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"What? You've been waiting for me and Nathan to have sex? Because Brooke, I got to say, even for you that's a little-"

"No, not-so-tutor-girl-anymore. I've waited a long time to see you smile. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that in all the time I've known you, and that's a long time Haley. You've always been quick-witted and intelligent and loyal and gorgeous, I mean you're my best friend Hales, but I've always thought something was missing in your life."

_I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you_

"Who knew that something was Nathan?"

"I did. I've been secretly pulling for you two since grade school."

"Well I guess it was inevitable then. I mean why would the fates of love dare to cross Brooke Davis?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Turning over on her side, Haley rested her elbow against the bed and put her head in her hand.

"So how did your night go Ms. Davis? When I came home last night you were asleep with Lucas on the couch. What's going on with you two?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Still spread out on her back, Brooke spoke looking up at the ceiling. "Ever since I can remember, Luke and I have had this flirty behavior going on-"

"Not to mention raw sexual tension."

"_Anyway_, that's always been what our relationship is like but lately I don't know, something's changed between us. And I'm not sure if that change is a good thing or a bad thing."

_And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down_

"Brooke, you can be honest with me, do you like Lucas? And don't say you don't because I know you do."

Brooke let out an exhausted breath and brought her knees to her face as she rolled up in a seating position.

"Yeah, I do, a lot. When he kissed me that night you and Peyton decided to play drunken matchmaker, thanks for that by the way, it was like the whole world melted away. It was just me and Luke and I remember praying for that feeling to last forever. I don't know how to explain it Haley. He's the one person I'm afraid to lose and the one person I'm afraid to have."

"Brooke, if there's one thing I've learned over these past few weeks it's that love isn't always black and white, you know. It comes in all different colors and shapes and sizes. And yeah it's scary but I'm telling you Brooke it's _so_ worth it. I know Luke better than anyone and I'm promising you that Lucas feels the same way. He's just as afraid as you are, if not more. You both deserve to find out what love is all about."

_Well I can't get my self together I'm soaking in the pain  
It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray  
When my focus ain't right  
Sometimes crazy's all right_

"I don't think Luke like's Chase very much, or Chris for that matter."

"Oh hunny, I don't think any of the guys like Chris. And as for Chase is concerned, Nathan and Jake like him and Luke did, I just don't think he does anymore."

"I told him that I was hanging out with Chase today and he got all tense and protective. It's not that I'm not use to him watching out for me but it was different this time. It was almost like he was pleading for me not to go but he didn't want to say it. I just don't understand. It's not like Chase is a threat for him."

"I'm not sure that's the way Luke sees it."

_And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, besides Nathan and Jake, Luke has always been the main man in your life. He's been the one you've always counted on and needed in a way that you didn't need any other boy. And I think when Luke sees you and Chase together he feels the need to protect you, not for your sake but for his. Chase and Luke have a lot of the same qualities Brooke. Maybe he thinks he's going to be replaced and I think more than anything that terrifies him. I'm not saying stop being friends with Chase, just recognize that you have two guys fighting for your attention but only one is fighting for _you, _whether he knows it or not."

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right  
_

"Do you think we'll ever be together? Luke and me?"

"Yeah, I do. Luke just needs a push in the right direction. And I plan on giving him that push today at lunch."

_Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do  
_

"Tutor girl, you're a genius!"

"So I've been told."

* * *

Luke had taken Haley to a quite restaurant just a few miles outside of town. He found it the day he went to the doctor about his nose after Jake punched him. He thought it was the perfect place to bring Haley. It reminded him of the café in Tree Hill they go to all the time.

They had been there for about twenty minutes now and had already received their food. Haley ordered macaroni and cheese while Lucas ordered a BLT.

"Luke, I love you but what are you doing?" Haley went straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked amused at Haley's bluntness.

"What are you doing with Brooke, dumbass? I've known you long enough to know that you suck at articulating your feelings, especially when it comes to girls named Brooke Davis."

"I'm not doing anything with Brooke, Haley."

"Exactly my point." Haley said as she rested her hands in her lab and smiled at the waiter when he took her food. She then turned back to Lucas who was looking at anything but her. If there was one thing he couldn't do it was lie to Haley.

"I don't know where you've been, oh I don't know, the last ten six years but that girl is in love with you. Everyone can see it, everyone except you. Or maybe you do and you're just choosing to ignore it because you know that you love her too but you're just scared. And I get it Luke, I do. But Brooke doesn't deserve what you're doing to her."

"I'm not doing anything to her." Lucas said in a frustrated tone but Haley dismissed it and spoke calmly.

"Like I said before, exactly my point. You're going to lose her Lucas."

"I can't lose something I never had."

"Some logic you got there Mr. Literate, really impressive."

"Your sarcasm is noted."

"Luke it's me, Haley. You can tell me anything. You know that."

Giving into his feelings, Lucas placed his elbows on the table and ran his hands over his hair.

"I'm so confused Haley. I just don't understand what I'm doing anymore."

Haley moved her chair to where Lucas was seated and sat beside him. She grabbed a hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes, slightly smiling as she did this.

"I remember a time when all you ever thought about was Brooke. A time when you weren't afraid and your wisdom was flawed and you gave into your desires. You always did what you wanted and never thought twice about it. I loved that boy Lucas, and so did Brooke. What happened to him?"

"He's not thirteen anymore."

"None of us are thirteen anymore but somehow we still have hope even when the world is doing its best, night and day, to convince us not to."

"Do you remember Brooke's thirteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, why?" Haley asked with a glint in her eye. She knew what he was going to tell her, she had heard it before, countless times before, but never from Lucas.

_It was Brooke's thirteenth birthday and her party was in full swing. Her mother, in typical Victoria Davis fashion, had made it all about her, miraculously enough. However, Brooke refused to let her mother bother her. This was her day and she wasn't going to let her mother rain on it. She had her five best friends with her and that's all that mattered. _

_Brooke, along with Haley and Peyton were laying out by the pool. Although Haley wasn't into tan lines and Peyton wasn't into all the girly stuff Brooke had planned for the party, they didn't complain. Brooke had been talking about this day forever now. All she would talk about was how this was the day she crossed over into her teenage years and that meant something to Brooke Davis. They all couldn't be more excited. They both new how much this day meant to Brooke so they did whatever she wanted, even though that was pretty much every day but surprisingly, they were having a lot fun. _

_The boys were picking on each other and playing in the yard with the water guns Brooke's dad had gave them for entertainment. They were, after all, the only guys there. Nathan and Luke were chasing Jake. The twins decided it would be fun if they made teams, only there was just the three of them, so that left Jake all by himself; poor guy. The girls could hear Nathan shouting at Luke to guard him and when he didn't Nathan decided to change over to Jake's team since he was now winning, leaving Lucas by myself. "Now, you know I felt big brother!" Jake shouted. Various other comments were made while the girls tried to block them out. Everyone else at the party was inside watching Victoria model the new Donna Karen Collection she just purchased. That woman loved attention, even if it cost her her daughter. _

"_Boys. Everything's always a competition for them." Haley commented while pulling her sunshades off her face and placing them in her lap. _

"_Yeah, but Jake sure looks hot wet, doesn't he?"_

"_Hey!" Peyton slapped Brooke on her thigh. "Watch it Davis. That's my future husband you're talking about."_

"_Well until I see a ring on your finger or a baby in your tummy, I say he's fair game, right Haley?" Brooke asked turning back to look at Haley. _

"_As much as I hate it, I have to agree with you Tigger. Jake is definitely fine."_

"_Haley!"_

"_What?" Haley frowned and then mumbled "He has good hands."_

"_That's what I'm talking about!"_

_Apparently Brooke heard her._

_They both sat up slightly in their sits and pumped fists._

"_Ok, you want to play dirty Davis, we'll play. That's fine. Just remember that means Luke is also fair game. It's not like I see a ring on your finger." Peyton spoke, mocking Brooke."Although, you are looking a little plump. You sure you haven't gone farther than second base?"_

"_Oh, she's good." Haley mumbled to herself again. _

"_Yeah, but I'm better."_

_But before Brooke could say anything else the boys jumped out behind them and shot water at them, shot after shot, the girls were fully soaked by the time they were finally out of water. _

_Getting up from their seats the girls gathered around each other. Brooke looked infuriated. She wiped away the wet hair that was falling in her face and huffed out her next words._

"_Oh, it is so on."_

"_What are you going to do Brooke? You couldn't possibly out beat us?" Nathan spoke. Cocky was his default setting._

_Brooke looked at Haley and then at Peyton. They both nodded their hands as if Brooke just spoke to them. Peyton quietly began counting to three as the boys started to move backwards getting closer and closer to the pools edge. _

_Peyton finished counting to three and they went running towards the guys, pushing them into the pool. _

_Stepping back as the guys went diving in, the girls all high-fived each other. When the boys all emerged from the water, Brooke, Haley and Peyton could not contain their laughter. It was priceless. _

"_I think that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. And oh, did we win?" Haley laughed while motioning between her, Peyton and Brooke. _

"_You better run Hales." Nathan threatened as he swam to get out of the pool. _

"_Yeah you too, Brooke." Lucas shouted._

_Haley and Brooke looked at each other and laughed but once they saw how serious Nathan and Luke's faces were they went running._

"_Don't give me that look Peyton. I would have already been running two minutes ago if I were you."_

_The day went on as the guys continued to harass the girls, while the girls tried their best to defeat them and maintain their united girl power status. But it was soon time to open presents and cute the cake. Haley and Jake sang Happy Birthday, the only time their friends ever heard them sing. Then Brooke found herself flooded in presents that consumed her room at the end of the day. Everyone had all gone home except Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jake and Luke who were staying over to camp out in the back yard. _

_Sitting on her bed, Brooke looked through the scrapbook that Haley and Peyton had given her. It was pictures of the six of them throughout their childhood and some recent photographs. Brooke loved it and couldn't have asked for a better present. Everyone else gave her useless, expensive things that she would soon forget about. No one knew it, but it was the little things that mattered to Brooke. Only her real friends knew that. Not even her mother, who only understood one thing, money. She proved that by getting Brooke a Chanel bag with matching wallet. What was a thirteen old suppose to do with it? Even at an early age Brooke knew money couldn't buy happiness and it certainly couldn't buy love. _

_Nathan and Jake had gotten her a camera so Brooke could take more pictures and update her scrapbook whenever she wanted. She was surprised at the present. She never thought Nathan and Jake could give such a personal gift. But she was glad for it, nonetheless. _

_Just when she realized Luke had yet to give her her birthday present he knocked on the door. _

"_Hey!" Brooke smiled in utter excitement._

"_Hey birthday girl. How are ya?"_

"_I'm good. I'd be better though, if you showed me what you got hiding behind your back."_

_Luke looked away bashfully and his face turned lever four red. He looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

"_You caught me. I am, in fact, holding your present and I was going to give it to you but now after you've teased me, I don't know if I want to anymore."_

"_Please, you've never been able to resist me Lukey."_

"_Oh nice, you result to name calling. You know that's not going to make me give you this gift any faster, right?" Now Luke was the one teasing._

"_Please." Brooke pouted._

"_Begging? Wow. I was for sure you were going to fight me on this some more."_

"_Well yours was the only present I really wanted, but-"_

"_Really?" Luke smiled as he came to sit beside Brooke on her bed._

"_Yes, of course. Luke, you're my best friend but you know if you don't want to give it to me that's fine. I mean I could always find a new best friend. I hear Mouth's been crushing on me since like second grade. I'm sure he wouldn't mind filling in your spot."_

"_You don't need that guy. You've got me. So stop messing with me."_

"_I could never replace you…Eugene."_

"_Oh god, stop it. You're never allowed to call me that again. Now here," Luke reached behind his back and gave Brooke her present. "Open it."_

_Brooke wasted no time and ripped the bag open, but what she saw wasn't what she was expecting, not in the least. It nearly took her breath away. Her eyes began to tear as she took the small object out of the bag, carefully, as to not hurt it in anyway. After all, this was her companion, her only memento of her grandmother she had left. Her grandmother was her saving grace growing up and when she lost her a year ago to cancer Brooke was devastated. __She soon moved past it though, knowing that's what her grandmother would have wanted. __This little purple monkey that her mother "accidently" sold in a yard sale last spring had been Brooke's best friend through that difficult time. Losing it felt like she lost her grandmother all over again and now having it back here, in her arms, where it belonged, Brooke was over the moon. Her emotions were on high alert and the idea that Luke did this for her, had her heart melting._

"_How did you find this?" Brooke choked through her tears._

"_I found out who bought it and somehow convinced them to sell it back to me or you, rather. I just wanted you to have your grandmother back, in some way. I know how much you loved her, how much she meant to you, still means to you. I saw what happened to you when she died and I know that monkey healed you, as crazy as it sounds. And when you lost it, I just-I don't ever want to see my friends cry Brooke, especially you. I had to get this back for you. I don't know why, I just had to."_

"_Luke, this is, I, I don't know what to say. Thank you." _

"_You're welcome."_

_Brooke was wrong in what she said before. All the presents she's ever gotten or will get will never compare to what Lucas just gave her. In that moment she knew why Lucas had been brought into her life. Her life, it had meaning now, in some small way, Lucas gave it meaning. As far as Brooke was concerned Luke wasn't fair came anymore. She considered this…everlasting. _

"That's when I knew, Haley."

"Knew what?"

"That I loved her. That I could never be without her and that nothing or no one meant or could mean more to me than her."

"That's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because that's the same moment Brooke happened to fall in love with you."

Looking down at his lap, Lucas rubbed his hands against his pants. You would think that after finding out the girl he loves also loves him back would make me feel better but honestly, it made it worse.

"I can't be with her Haley."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid. If I finally tell her everything I've been feeling these past few years and that I'm in love with her, and she peaks those words back to me, then that's when I have something to lose. Losing her is not an option, Haley."

"So what, you're just going to pretend that you don't have these feelings and just be her friend? That's your solution?

"I've been doing it for the past 4 years now. I've gotten pretty damn good at it."

"Can you do something for me? Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. It's the greatest moment of your life, and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Brooke." Lucas answered without hesitation.

Haley hid the smile that was begging to form on her face and asked Luke one last question.

"Is she standing next to you as your friend, or has the girl you love, who loves you back? Because I got to tell you, if it's as your friend, then you're going to lose her anyway."

* * *

Chase was currently waiting in line at the arcade. Brooke had challenged him in a bet. Whoever made the most baskets would win a stuff animal of their choice to give to the other person. Chase trusted in the fact that he was going to kill Brooke in this challenge, considering he's been playing ball for years. Brooke, however, believed she had this in the bag. Luke's training was finally coming in handy for her.

They both stepped up to the starting line and the girl dressed in a referee suit handed them their balls. Once the bell sounded they were allowed to begin.

"Get ready to cry Adams." Brooke joshed.

"We'll see about that. Just be thinking about what stuff animal you want, you know so when I win I can give it to you."

"Wow. I didn't know you spoke Nathan. I'd be careful Chase, you're reaching dangerous territory with that mouth."

"I think I can handle it." Chase taunted back.

Just as Brooke raised one eyebrow in curiosity the bell sounded. Chase had gotten a head start since Brooke wasn't paying attention which automatically put him in the lead. She quickly caught up though, and not once did she miss a shot. _I can't wait to tell Lucas! _Brooke thought to her herself.

Chase was on fire. He was knocking them in one after the other, even staring at Brooke while he took a few shots. But as quickly as it started it ended. The bell went off signaling the end of their turn. Looking up at their scores it appeared that Chase had, in fact, won.

"What? How did that even happen?"

"I told you Brooke. But hey, look at it this way, you still get a prize."

"That is true." Brooke said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So which one do you want?" Chase asked as he moved to stand in front of the stuffed animals booth. Brooke followed as she searched around for an animal she wanted. Her eyes scanned over each individual one until she abruptly stopped when a purple monkey caught her eye. She thought of what that stuffed animal meant to her and what it stood for. That stuff animal always lead her back to two people, two people that held a special place in her her. She didn't need nor want a third.

Chase noticed the look Brooke was giving the purple monkey and told the girl that they wanted that one. Upon hearing this, Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and back into her current reality.

"Um no, Chase, really that's ok. I don't want it."

"Brooke you should have seen your face when you saw it. It's fine, just let me get this for you."

"But I don't want you to."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why don't you get me the turtle, it's cute."

Chase looked at Brooke skeptically, making sure that's what she really wanted. After seeing no signs that she was deceiving him, he decided to believe her and get what she wanted.

"Alright. A turtle for the lady, please."

_Slow down, Lie down,  
Remember it's just you and me.  
Don't sell out, bow out,  
Remember how this used to be._

I just want you closer,  
Is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer tonight

Brooke smiled at Chase. It was a forced smile, not genuine; although she wanted it to be. For the rest of the day she couldn't get Luke and the purple monkey out of her head. For some odd reason being with Chase and having his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked, made her feel guilty. She didn't understand the feeling but it was there and she couldn't get rid of it. Luke wasn't her boyfriend or really anything besides her friend and even with that thought in mind, she felt has if she was hurting him, as if she was cheating on him.

* * *

_Grant my last request,  
And just let me hold you.  
Don't shrug your shoulders,  
Lay down beside me.  
Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,  
But one last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me_

Nathan was sitting on the side porch of the house when he received a phone call. Looking at the caller ID he was torn. He could either answer it or ignore the call all together. Unfortunately he pleaded temporary insanity and answered the call.

Luke and Haley pulled up moments later and began getting the groceries out of the car and into the house. They decided to stock up on food while they were out this morning.

_Oh, I've found, that I'm bound  
To wander down that one way road.  
And I realise all about your lies  
But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before._

Several minutes passed and once they were done Haley and Lucas walked out onto the porch to find Nathan.

He looked angry but defeated. And to Haley that could only mean one thing. She immediately went to sit on his lap, just as he was closing his phone and sliding it in his back pocket.

_I just want you closer,  
Is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer tonight_

"Hey babe." Haley said and then kissed him tenderly on the lips. Nathan melted in her touch.

Lucas was leaning against the railing with his legs stressed out in front of him.

"What's going on Nate?"

Nathan's head was buried in the opening of Haley's neck and he looked up slightly to answer his brother.

_Grant my last request,  
And just let me hold you.  
Don't shrug your shoulders,  
Lay down beside me.  
Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,  
But one last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me  
_

"Dad's coming, here, to visit, in three weeks."

_Oh, baby, baby, baby,  
Tell me how can, how can this be wrong?_

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, it's Dan, it could be anything. He says he has something to tell us. That it's important and he can't wait any longer."

_Grant my last request,  
And just let me hold you.  
Don't shrug your shoulders,  
Lay down beside me.  
Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,  
But one last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me_

_Yeah, lay down beside me._

One last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me

Haley's stomach turned at hearing that. She didn't know how their summer was going to end but she knew when. The minute Dan Scott shows his face, they were all doomed. In three weeks for the lives of her and her five friends summer would be over. If she knew Dan, she was willing to bet he had something up his sleeve. She just hoped Jake wouldn't be at the receiving end of it all or any of the Scott brothers for that matter.

**AN: Review, Review, Review PLEASE!! **


	16. Decode

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and I have some personal things going on but I'm back! I have to say I'm loving the new season of One Tree Hill. Our favorite couple finally seem to be getting back on track and seriously, could Jamie get any cuter? Anyways, I promise to have more frequent updates coming your way. I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it and I even changed a few scenes several times because I wanted to get it just right. This is the start of all the Drama to come and trust me there's A LOT! I haven't even begun! So hold on tight. Here's the next chapter!**

**Songs:**

**Call Me Crazy-Marla Sokoloff **

**Just Be Simple-Ohia**

**Decode-Paramore **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"_It seems intuitively obvious to me, which means that it might be wrong._

June 30th, 2006

"Lucas, stop it. You're being ridiculous."

"Don't tell me you didn't see it?"

"No, I did but I just don't see the big deal. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I mean it is me we're talking about." Brooke smirked while pointing to herself. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, her peppiness was always a turn on for him.

"So, it doesn't bother you?"

"No, but it seems to bother you."

"Hell yeah it bothers me. You're not some object in a super market people can stare at or touch whenever they feel like it. You're a person. And that guy back there is lucky I didn't jam this pen in his eye for looking at you the way he did."

"It's funny. You know seeing how we're in a super market?" Brooke attempted at a joke.

"I'm serious Brooke."

"I know you are baby and I love that you care so much but seriously it happens so much that I just don't notice it anymore."

"Well it still doesn't make it right. And I still don't like it."

"I know. Stand your ground Lucas. You don't want to feel threatened." Brooke said in a childish pout, teasing Lucas. "Now let's shop." Brooke said as she took hold of Luke's hand and walked to get a cart.

Making their way down the snack aisle, Brooke turned to Luke when she heard him snicker.

"What?"

"You called me baby."

_Will I ever be more than a burden  
More than body in your way  
And will I ever be less of a princess  
Your nagging excess in your way_

Those delusions and lies  
Aren't all in my mind

Brooke slightly blushed, something that Luke or herself never expected to see. Brooke Davis never got embarrassed. Confident and sexy were her two default settings. Quickly shrugging it off, she stepped a little closer to Lucas with poise and where she could feel his hot breath reach her slightly opened mouth.

_You can leave me alone  
You can forget me the moment I'm gone  
You can go on like before  
But you can't call me crazy anymore_

"So what if I did?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it is." Lucas then wrapped one arm around her slim waist and whispered in her ear. "In fact, I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Lucas," Brooke breathed out his name and closed her eyes at the tingling sensation she felt shoot through her spine. Before she could open her eyes again, Luke had lightly pressed his lips against hers.

_Will you ever give more than I ask for  
More than I dream of in my head  
So just quit judging me with those fierce eyes  
Sharp looking disguise that I dread_

Brooke wasn't surprised. Luke had been stealing kisses from her ever since he fixed her breakfast a few days ago. However, this time it was different, more intimate, like the first kiss they had.

_And you blow off my doubts  
But I've figured you out_

Brooke felt her knees begin to buckle and Luke tightened his grip on her. Slowly they began to massage each other's mouth and just when Brooke was about to wrapped her arms around his neck at the sound of hearing him moan, her phone rang.

"Leave it." Luke spoke against her lips.

"It might be Peyton."

"So?" Luke then sucked on her bottom lip, knowing how much she secretly liked it.

"Peyton said she would call when the cake was ready. She wants us to pick it up on our way back to the house."

Lucas sighed. "Fine."

Brooke stepped out of his embrace and murmured "Sorry" in his ear.

_You can leave me alone  
You can forget me the moment I'm gone  
You can go on like before  
But you can't call me crazy anymore  
_

Brooke reached inside her purse and got her phone. She looked at the caller ID and silently cursed herself. She forgot Chase said he would be calling her today. He just had to call when Lucas was momentarily giving into his feelings. **Oh boy, Luke is not going to like this.** Brooke thought.

"It's Chase." Brooke didn't look at him when she spoke, she was afraid to see his reaction. Looking down, she saw his fist clench. She noticed he's been doing that lately. Whenever Chase was around Brooke or he was even mentioned Luke would freeze up and all those walls he has built would resurface again and his eyes would get a shade darker. Brooke didn't understand it.

_What's it like to have all that you choose  
And what's it like to want nothing more  
And I could stare forever but ties should sever  
I'm almost over you_

"I'm going to go get the rest of the stuff for Jake's party. I'll meet you at check-out." He didn't mean to sound so cold but this whole thing with Chase and Brooke was really starting to piss him off.

_You can leave me alone  
You can forget me the moment I'm gone  
You can go on like before  
But you can't call me crazy anymore  
_

"Ok." Brooke spoke finally looking at him but Luke quickly averted his eyes away from hers and walked away.

Hitting the answer button on her phone, Brooke took a deep breath and put on that famous dimpled smile.

"Hey Chase."

* * *

"So what did you get Jake for his birthday?" Haley asked Peyton as they walked into the CD Alley, a local music store in Tree Hill. Elvis Costello's Allison was playing in the background.

Haley and Peyton had gone to Tree Hill the night before because Peyton had an art piece due for THUD magazine. Haley tagged along, wanting to get Jake's gift at the music store. According to both Jake and Peyton and even herself, CD Alley sold the best music in all of eastern North Carolina; they sold music that was extremely hard to find, and rare collections of vinyl records. They had to hurry however because they were leaving to head back to the lake in about hour.

"I'm surprising him with tickets to go see Coldplay in Charlotte next weekend."

"Oh Peyton, he's going to love that."

"Yeah, I'm excited to see his reaction. He's been talking about seeing them live forever now."

"Well they're one of his favorite bands. I mean Coldplay has such a distinct sound. They don't remind me of any other band and I like that. They have their own voice you know? They're really talented guys. I'm actually kind of jealous you guys get to see them."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

"You were hoping I'd get jealous?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, so then I could surprise you with these." Peyton explained as she took two tickets out of her bag and showed them to Haley. "It's for you, plus one, which goes to Nathan of course."

"You did not get me tickets to Coldplay?" Haley asked utterly excited.

"That I did my friend."

"Peyton, I can't believe you did this. " Haley moved to hug Peyton while she screamed 'I love you' in her ear.

"Exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"Well if you think mine was good, I can't wait to see Jake's. Hell he'll probably jump your bones right then and there."

They both started laughing and Peyton hit Haley on the arm lightly. People didn't know it but Tutor girl Haley James could be quit suggestive when she wanted to be; even more so now since she's been with Nathan.

Both girls were looking at the CD racks before they went to the back of the store to browse the vinyl collections. Haley had to laugh at how similar Peyton and Jakes taste were.

"So, how did you set all this up without Jake finding out?"

Peyton looked at Haley with a knowing look before that spoke in unison. "Brooke."

"Nobody can throw a party better than Brooke Davis."

"And nobody can rock a party better than Peyton Sawyer." Haley chimed. Peyton suppressed a laugh and a playful eye roll.

A couple minutes past as they looked at everything in silence. It was always easy with the two of them. Their chemistry was appreciated and the bond they shared just simply could not be denied.

"Hey Peyton, I'm sorry."

"I know Hales."

"I know we haven't really talked about it but I don't want you to ever think that I would keep something from you, but Jake's my friend too and I promised him something, something that maybe I shouldn't have but I did. And a lot of that is on me. He wanted to tell you Peyton, so many times but you know how Jake is. He didn't want to disrupt your life with something he wasn't even sure about and-"

"Haley it's okay. I mean it's not but it is. I'm not mad at you, far from it. The truth is I probably would have done the same thing, so I can't really blame you. Everything's fine, trust me."

"Okay." Haley smiled. "So you and Jake talked about everything?"

"Yeah and I still can't believe the guys have a sister they never knew about. It's a lot to take in. I just wish Jake would tell Nate and Luke. They could really help each other. I worry about him all the time. Keeping this to myself couldn't have been easy. That's why I'm glad he at least had you if he couldn't have me. I really he tells them soon though."

"I've been trying to convince him to tell you guys for a year now Peyton. But maybe finally telling you was a step in the right direction."

"Jake always says there's a perfect time for everything. I guess he's just waiting for his perfect time. Forget the fact that there's never a right time to ultimately turn the lives of three people upside down."

"Yeah well Jake better do it soon. Dan's coming in two weeks."

"Do you think he'll finally tell the guys about the daughter he abandoned?" Peyton asked when a flash of her mother's face came rushing back to her.

"It's Dan Scott, which means it could be anything."

* * *

Nathan was currently at the park playing ball. He hadn't had much time lately to work out. He's been spending so much time with Haley. And since toady was Jake's birthday he figured he should get some practice in this morning because tonight Peyton was throwing Jake a surprise party.

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate his mind kept going back to Haley. She was constantly surprising him and she was beautiful, god was she beautiful. He never felt so complete and important and alive before. Being with Haley has been everything he thought it could be and more. It had never been this way when he was with Rachel. There was a time when he thought he loved her but really, he had no idea what it felt like, until now. He cared about Rachel and thought about her every now and then. They have a past that many don't know of and a past that will stay with him forever. But no matter how much it hurt, he couldn't imagine a future with Rachel or her being the girl to mother his children. Haley was all he wanted. Haley was his future.

_You never hear me talk about one day getting out  
Why put a new address on the same old loneliness  
Everybody knows where that is  
We built that house of his_

"I'd suck at basketball too if I had your girl in my head all the time too. Or maybe you just suck. Plus, I don't have to have a basketball in my hand to think about Haley. Look, no ball in hand but I can see Haley just fine. She's looking real good in that black bikini…"

"What the hell do you want Felix?"

"I think you know what I want." Felix stepped onto the court, making his way towards Nathan.

Nathan's jaw tightened and he gripped the ball so tight that it slipped right through his fingers.

"I'm about to beat your ass man." Nathan followed Felix's lead and stepped closer to him.

Felix didn't even flinch.

"See I don't think so." Felix bent down to retrieve the ball Nathan dropped and moved in front of the basket. He took a shot, nothing but net.

"You seem confident for a guy who's about to get his head smashed in."

"Do you know a girl named Rachel Gatina, _Nate_?"

_And when he's not home  
Someone else you know always is  
If Heaven's really coming back  
I hope it has a heart attack_

Nathan's eyes narrowed at the mention of his ex and the smirk on Felix's face told Nathan he know about their past.

"What the hell are you up to? And how do you know Rachel, Felix?"

"You should really get to know a person Nate before you invite them into your life."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, did you ever wonder where I moved here from? What basketball team I played on? Who's ex-girlfriend I used to date?"

"You dated Rachel after she-"

_When they see how dangerous it is for guys like that  
The night has always known when it's time to get going  
When it's really been so long that it starts showing_

"Yes, I did my friend. Imagine my surprise when after three whole months of dating she decides to tell me she has a kid."

_It's always had that ghost who always almost  
Tells me the Secret  
How there's really no difference in who he was once  
And who he's become_

"W-What?" Nathan choked out.

To say Nathan was stunned was an understatement. He just got the full wind knock out of him. **She couldn't, she wouldn't have lied to me? Not about this?**

"A son actually, with raven black hair and blue eyes, granted they aren't as blue as yours but-"

"You're lying." Nathan cut him off. "She lost the baby right before she left. Rachel was a lot of things but she wouldn't lie to me about something like that. I know her."

_Everything you hated me for...__Honey there was so much more  
I just didn't get busted.  
_

"Not well enough apparently. Tell me _Nate, _does Haley know you got Rachel pregnant?"

"Felix-"

"She doesn't, does she? Good boyfriend _Nate_."

_But I'm not looking for an easy way out  
This whole life it's been about  
Try and try and try  
_

That did, that set him off. Nathan grabbed Felix by his collar and pushed him against the bleachers.

"You really don't want to mess with me Felix. See the fact is I use to destroy guys like you, daily. It'd be a shame if something happened to this hand huh, Felix?"Nathan asked lifting Felix's right hand in the air with a firm grip. "Basketball would be over for you. So let me tell you want you're going to do. You're going to stay away from Haley and if you so much as look in her direction I'll break both your wrist." Nathan's grip tightened around Felix's collar and he got right up in his face. "You think you and your friends like Chris and Chase can just come here and play games. Well it's clear you don't know the Scott's _Felix. _I've warned Chris and he seemed to have gotten the message. Now what's it going to take for you to get yours."

Pushing Nathan off him, Felix straightened his collar and rubbed invisible circles over his now bruised wrist. He started to walk away but not before getting the last word.

"You can deny it all you want but the fact is, Rachel has a kid. You can't run from that _Scott. _Why don't you call your little friend Brooke? I'm sure she can help. She's the only one that knew about the baby right? Maybe she knows a lot more than she's led on. Oh and be sure and tell Haley that I said 'Hi'". Felix finally turned his back and walked away.

Nathan let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Taking his phone out he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me. We need to talk. It's about Rachel."

_And try and try and try  
To be simple again_

* * *

Luke pulled up in the driveway of the house and parked the car underneath the car port. He quickly got out of the car and into the house before Brooke could say anything to him. Frantically Lucas was pissed, and he believed he had every right it be. Typical male ego speaking volumes, right there. He knew, however, that he shouldn't be ignoring Brooke and yes, let's face the facts, Brooke isn't his, not technically anyway but somehow he couldn't help but be angry with her. Chase wouldn't be able to offer her anything, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Luke knew otherwise but chose to believe what he wanted to be true. The fact that Chase could actually make Brooke happy is what really pissed him off the most. Chase could and would offer her anything if she asked him to. Who wouldn't? Brooke Davis is beautiful, confident, and sexy and she leaves something to be desired. And not only that, her heart, it's a beating testament to what a woman should be.

It was obvious to anyone of Chase's feelings towards Brooke. He wasn't afraid to show it and so, in a way, Lucas envied the guy and hated him even more for that soul reason.

Brooke had taken off to go see Nathan, after he called her, stating it was urgent. It left Lucas curious. Nathan and Brooke had always been close, that's why that could push each other's buttons so much. They loved to hit a nerve. But lately their friendship as taken a back seat since Nathan and Haley got together. It also didn't help that Brooke was being openly chased by two gorgeous and eligible guys. Still Lucas couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was rounding the corner, just waiting for the right moment to bounce. Nathan didn't just call Brooke for no reason and the expression on Brooke's face when he called told Lucas it was serious.

Making his way into the living room Lucas came and sat down beside Peyton on the couch.

"Hey When did you get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago. I've got Haley out occupying Jake while we set everything up. Speaking of, where's Nathan and Brooke, they should be here?"

Peyton saw Lucas tense at the mention of Brooke's name and it didn't go unnoticed when he decided to change the subject.

"What are you watching?"

"Tegan and Sara Live in Concert 2005."

"Oh awesome, they're really good.

"That's right, I had forgotten me and you had the same music taste. No one would know we were even friends with all the time you've been spending with the ever feisty B. Davis."

"Don't start Peyton."

"What? It's not like it isn't true. Although you're not the only male specimen she's been spending all her time with." Peyton teased purposely.

Lucas rolled his eyes and scoffed at Peyton's comment.

Peyton let out a knowing laugh. "Looks like someone doesn't like Chase or is it you just don't like Chase with Brooke?"'

"Both I guess." Lucas admitted. "Everyone knows Brooke is-"

"Don't you dare say it Scott. Brooke deserves so much more than you Lucas."

"What? Are you saying you think Chase is better than me? Better for Brooke?" Lucas asked shocked at Peyton's confession.

"I used to think you were the one for her Luke. I did. But, I'm sorry, not anymore."

Luke looked at Peyton with hint of sadness and regret in his eyes. Peyton could almost taste the single tear threatening to fall down his face herself.

"Why?" Lucas whispered.

"I love you Luke. You know that. There's nothing I want more than to see you and Brooke happy but you're being a coward. A few stolen kisses and half a dozen of those so called "innocent" nights on the boat cuddling won't make her yours Luke."

"She told you about that?"

"Girls tell each other everything. And you're running out of time. I think Haley already had the conversation with you, right? So I guess I can tell you that this isn't a secret, Brooke loves you. She wants to be with you. She couldn't make it any easier for you and that much is obvious. What isn't obvious however, is how you feel. She keeps waiting on you Luke. She's been waiting, ever since she was thirteen. She isn't going to wait much longer. And I have to be honest with you Luke. I think Chase would be good for her. Maybe you should let her go. Just long enough to figure out what you want. Because if you jump into something you're heart isn't ready for then you're just going to end up hurting her. And I'll be damned if you do that to her."

"I can't let her go Peyton. I won't."

"Why not?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer. She was just waiting for him to figure it out.

"She's mine Peyton."

"No, she isn't. But she could be."

"No, she is mine. She's always been mine. It's about time Chase knows who he's dealing with. Brooke is my girl and I'm going to prove it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

"It's sounds great and everything Luke but I just don't think it's going to be that easy."

"She loves me Peyton." Luke said as he left the room in search for Brooke.

"I know she does. That's what scares me." Peyton whispered to no one.

* * *

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win you're losing fight  
All the time_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

Brooke spotted Nathan alone, sitting on the bleachers with his head in his hands. That's when she knew that he knew but how? She tried hiding it from him, knowing the truth would only devastate him. In that moment, looking over at one of her closest friends self-destruct and utterly miserable, she hated Rachel and she hated herself.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_he truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)  
_

Finally finding the courage, Brooke walked over to Nathan. She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She held him while he cried and soon found that she was crying too. She would explain everything to him later. For now she would just comfort him and be his friend, be whatever he needed her to be and hope that he would forgive her once he found out the truth.

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

Nathan had trusted Brooke when he told her that Rachel was pregnant and she abused that trust by helping Rachel lie. She told herself she did it for Nathan and that it was for the best but thinking about how everything was now, she knew it was a mistake. Haley was involved now and that broke Brooke's heart. She knew Nathan was crying for much more than Rachel, much more than the news of a son. He was crying for Haley and the future he held with her that may no longer exist.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves_

**AN: Review PLEASE!**


	17. Author's Note

Well hello fellow readers. It has certainly been a long time. I have now excuses, other than the fact that life got in the way. I was rereading this story and have come up with some fresh ideas since the last time I updated. I did have half of the next chapter written a long time ago but my computer crashed and I lost everything I had ever written BUT I'm hoping to start writing this story again, that is if you all are still interested. However, I will be starting the story completely over…tweaking a few things here and there. This was my first story I had ever written so the content could be better, as well as spelling and grammatical errors. The storyline will still be the same as well as the characters. As I intended when I first began writing this story, it will be fairly long. Over 50 chapters I am certain. Now it's been about three years since the last update so the story will take even longer to get through but I always promised I would finish it and this year I want to really get back into my writing. So, on that note, let me know if you guys are still interested in this story as I know that a lot of you may not be and if so then I may just delete the story all together. BUT if you are interested I'll try to come up with an update for you guys within the next week or two! Please know that if I start back with the story (per, all of your request) it will take time with updates as I am still in school and life does get complicated at times. Just be patient with me. Cheers!


End file.
